Misconstruction
by psychegloom
Summary: On the verge of defeat during the WinterWar, Aizen erases everyone's memories and with his illusion ability gives them new lives. Ichigo a rising rockstar, Rukia a supermodel married to Gin Ichimaru, Inoue a stripper? Will they figure it out in time?
1. Characters

What if Aizen found himself on the verge of being defeated during the Winter War and changed the actuality of events? Meaning, erased everyone's memories to make them forget all about Soul Society and with his power of illusion (strengthened by the Hogyoku) gave them fake memories to make them think they've been living entirely different lives?

**Okay**, well here is how the characters will go, I have seperated them in "connections" categories, meaning that the people in those groups interact with each other in their everyday lives the most, though eventually they all end up interacting with one another.

* * *

**Ichigo Kurosaki**: Rising rock star, vocalist.

**Orihime Inoue**: Stripper and prostitute.

**Yasutora Sado (Chad): **Drummer from Ichigo's band _Mesmer_.

**Matsumoto Rangiku**: Owner of Rangiku's House of Whores.

**Ikkaku Madarame**: bassist _Mesmer_

**Tatsuki**: Stripper and prostitute.

**Shuhei Hisagi: **bassist _Mesmer_.

**Isshin Kurosaki**: Ichigo's father, Rangiku's House of Whores number one customer, he is a doctor.

...

**Uryuu Ishida: **Doctor.

**Nemu Ishida: **Ishida's wife; nurse, Mayuri's and Unohana's daughter.

**Hanataro Kurotsuchi: **Mayuri and Unahana's son, male nurse.

**Mayuri Kurotsuchi: **Famous doctor.

**Unohana Kurotsuchi**: Famous doctor, married to Mayuri.

...

**Rukia Ichimaru: **Supermodel and actress, Gin Ichimaru's wife.

**Renji Abarai:** Photographer.

**Sosuke Aizen: **Ruler of Asia and controls the known world.

**Gin Ichimaru: **Rich tycoon, Aizen's right hand man.

**Momo Hinamori: **Aizen's adopted daughter and lover.

**Izuru Kira: **Shy businessman and Momo's fiancé.

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **Actor and model.

...

**Kisuke Urahara: **Rukia's, Byakuya's, and _Mesmer'_s agent; Ukitake's old college roomate.

**Jushiro Ukitake: **University professor.

**Soi Ukitake**: model, Ukitake's wife.

**Yumichika Ayasegawa: **Supermodel, Soi's brother.

**Yoruichi Shihoin**: Supermodel, Soi's best friend; she is also Soi's and Yumichika's agent.

...

**Kenpachi Zaraki: **Construction worker.

**Isane Zaraki: **Kenpachi's wife, housewife.

**Yachiru: **Kenpachi's daughter.

**Shunsui Kyoraku**: Construction worker.

**Nanao Kyoraku**: Shunsui's wife, Ichimaru household maid.

**Toshiro (Hitsugaya) Kyoraku: **Shunsui and Nanao's son.

**Yamamoto Kyoraku: **Shunshui's father, owner of Cheap and Affordable Café.

**Keigo**: Delivery boy.

**Mizuiro**: Delivery boy.


	2. Bits Of What We Were

I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. I don't own Gackt's lyrics either, just love them (had to translate them differently to make them sound better). Okay so this chapter will focus on Rukia's and Ichigo's world; the others will come in the next chapter. ALSO, for those who read the characters list last time, I changed it, but I'm letting you know right now anyway, Renji won't be Rukia's bodyguard anymore, he will be a photographer, and Nanao will also happen to be one of the Ichimaru maids.

WARNING: Lemon ahead, there is a good reason that this is rated M.

Enjoy and plz let me know your thoughts on this; if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask!

* * *

_The world that expands inside of your arms is the last secret garden_

_If inside of you I've completely vanished, remember to never forget...The things that you embraced._

_The world that expands inside of dreams is the last secret garden_

_Inside of you I've already completely vanished… but allow at least...My name to remain…_

_-Gackt_

* * *

_Never forget what you…what, we, stood for, wherever you go, take these last words with you…guard them in your memory, so that one day…when you remember them…you may remember me as well…_

_..._

Ichigo gazed at his coffee thoughtfully as he stirred it, thinking, wondering why…

"Hey idiot!" He heard before being hit on the back of the head with a bass guitar, he rubbed his head gingerly before turning to throw daggers with his eyes at the one responsible.

"What the hell man?!" He screamed turning to glare at a familiar bald guy, Ikkaku Madarame.

"What do you mean what the hell?! You've been staring at that coffee cup for over an hour, now hurry up and eat, don't forget about our meeting with Urahara!" Said Ikkaku as he sat back down on the other table and proceeded to eat his own breakfast.

Ichigo looked around confused for a moment; he had forgotten where he was and why he was here. Then he remembered, they were having breakfast at Yamamoto's "Cheap and Affordable Café". It was about seven in the morning and they had decided to come here before leaving to Urahara's office in thirty minutes. He surveyed his surroundings, both Chad and Ikkaku were there; they were all by separate tables doing different things. The café wasn't called "Cheap and Affordable" for nothing, he noticed the old chairs and tables, the aging wood, withered pain, everything seemed rusty, though now thanks to Urahara they would soon be dining in some expensive restaurants.

"Where's Hisagi?" Asked Ichigo.

"He left earlier to load all the instruments in the van, remember ? We're moving to our new apartment today, what's up with you this morning Ichigo, you're stupider than usual," said Ikkaku returning to his magazine.

"Yeah man, what's up?" Asked Chad.

"I don't know, there's something…odd…about today," said Ichigo thoughtfully.

"Grab a cup of coffee and a copy of Maxim every morning, that's what keeps me…up," said Ikkaku snickering as he turned the pages on the magazine; then he turned to a particular one he liked. There was a raven-haired beauty wearing a beige toga made of very sheer material, it had two straps and was very revealing from both the front and the back, there were two slits on either side, each reaching up all the way to the hip, giving a good view of her long legs and perfect skin.

"I wouldn't mind waking up next Rukia Ichimaru, her skin is so light and perfect; like a porcelain doll," said Ikkaku dreamily.

"Yeah, good-looking to someone with a Lolita complex, the chick looks fifteen," said Ichigo annoyed as he drank some of his coffee.

"Oh come on, don't tell me this does nothing for you," said Ikkaku throwing him the magazine; Ichigo sighed exasperated but picked up the magazine anyway. His eyes softened at the natural beauty before him. The picture was an interpretation of Helen of Troy; Rukia was portrayed as Helen as she held on tightly Paris, who was portrayed by male model Byakuya Kuchiki. The picture was composed in a way that Byakuya was facing away from her, looking very grieved; she wrapped her arms around him and rested her face on his naked back. There was something about the expression on her face that shattered him into a million pieces, the sadness in those violet orbs… As he looked at her he would have vowed then and there that no such woman existed that was more beautiful than Rukia Ichimaru.

"Changed your mind about not wanting to do her then?" Asked Ikkaku with a smirk on his face noticing Ichigo's mesmerized expression

"Even if he did, Gin Ichimaru would kill him before he laid a finger on her," said Hisagi walking in through the door.

"So how did it go? How's our new apartment?" Asked Ikkaku intrigued.

"All in all, honestly?"

"Just tell us already," said Ichigo finally snapping out of his trance.

"It's the greatest fucking place I have ever walked into."

"Score!" Said Ikkaku doing a strange girly victory dance at which they all raised an eyebrow.

"Stop doing that you weird pervert!" said Hisagi looking a bit bothered; he was not one to joke in a manner that would question one's sexuality, and it bothered him when others did it.

"Well let's go you bunch of bums, Urahara's gonna give us a shit load of rehearsal hours if we're late," said Ichigo standing up and stretching.

"Hey old man Yama!" yelled Hisagi; Yamamoto came out wearing baggy clothes with his hat backwards.

"Yo, what's up, you cats leaving so early?" He asked throwing them the peace sign.

"Yeah, just put it on our tab," said Ichigo as they stood up.

"Five-hundred-and- thirty-five so far. Kurosaki, you sure you gonna pay that back?" Asked Yama.

"Yeah yeah, I'll tell you what, I'll even pay back with thirty percent interest," said Ichigo.

"And how much will that be?" Asked Yama scratching the back of his head confused.

"I don't know, do the math, well, we'll see you around old man," said Ichigo; he and the other three left.

* * *

Rukia awoke and opened her eyes startled; the notion of being in present danger nagging in the back of her mind. She sat up abruptly and looked around the room, breathing heavily and covered in perspiration. She couldn't help this feeling, like something was very wrong, she had never felt this way before, so uneasy, so lost, so alone. Finding nothing out of place, she let out a sigh of relief and closed her eyes placing a hand over her heart; she was startled again when she felt a hand running up her thigh.

She gasped, but then sighed again when encountering her husband Gin's familiar face. He was clad in boxers; Rukia was wearing his buttoned dress shirt and…nothing else. He smirked at seeing her so frightened, and pulled her down so that she was lying next to him. He lied down on his side facing her, and ran his index finger from her chin all the way down to her feminine area; she shivered.

"Ya woke up late, I'm sorry for keeping you up so late last night, but I couldn't help myself…" he said surveying her body; then he reached down and ran his lips along her throat, "you're mouthwatering; my shirt looks so damn good on ya."

Rukia closed her eyes and allowed herself to be led by him, that was, until he placed a hand inside her shirt and began kneading one of her breasts fervently. She didn't understand herself, she felt so strange this morning; even her own husband's touch seemed to frighten her, she felt cold, empty, and strangely paranoid. She gently clasped his hand and pulled it away.

"Is something wrong? Ya never complained when I touched you before," He said teasing her nipple through the shirt.

"No, it's just…I'm late for work as it is."

"Late for work? Since when does the stunning Rukia Ichimaru worry about being tardy for a photo shoot, we own them, remember?" He said kissing along her jaw line, running a hand up her thigh, and running his fingertips along her vaginal folds. Rukia gasped; whether it was out of pleasure or panic she was not sure, but the shivers running down her spine were unmistakable.

"Now, be a good wife and perform your wifely duties," whispered Gin in her ear; he lifted the shirt up to her waist, spread her legs open and positioned himself in between. He looked down at her feminine entrance and licked his lips; Rukia's face went three shades of red, was she embarrassed? That was another thing she could not understand, she had been married to Gin for five years and as most of their acquaintances knew, they were very…involved. He probed her walls with one of his fingers, and she almost slapped his hand away, but then decided to calm down and shut up. '_Get a hold of yourself Rukia you're being ridiculous!_' she told herself inwardly.

He outlined her entrance with his index finger, gazing hungrily at the treasure between her legs; his thoughts were interrupted when the phone rang,; he picked it up and returned to his previous position.

"Hello, Aizen-sama? Yes I'm doing very well thank you," said Gin; he began teasing Rukia's clit; Rukia had to cover her own mouth to keep herself from voicing her gasps of surprise; it felt to her like it was the first time anyone had touched her there, which she knew was a ludicrous thought.

"Really? Well I spoke to him about that myself; he didn't seem to have any objections about it," said Gin pulling his fingers away momentarily to scratch his chin thoughtfully, but then he proceeded with his ministrations on her. He paused again when he noticed she was already well lubricated; he smiled at her maliciously and licked her fluids off his fingers. Rukia's eyes widened in surprise when he pulled down his boxers enough to release his very erect member.

"What? Rukia? Yeah she's still here," said Gin looking down at her mischievously; he placed his cock at her opening and slowly slid it inside. This time, Rukia could not retain herself; she let out an echoing scream. She had made love with Gin many times before, but never had it hurt like this; it felt like he would rip her any second. Noting her pain, he remained still inside of her for a couple of seconds before moving again, very gently.

"No, I-I don't think she…does, wait, w-would you excuse me a s-second?" Said Gin beginning to stutter; he placed the phone down on the bed.

"Damn Rukia, you're s-so tight, I feel like I'm doing it with a virgin," said Gin huskily as he sucked on her the pulse point of her neck and unbuttoned the top part of the shirt; Rukia didn't see the maniacal look on his face when he said this.

"Don't be…aah…ri-ridiculous swee-sweetheart, we've done this aaa million tiiimess befooore. Ah! Not so hard Gin!" Half screamed Rukia clinging to Gin as he thrust harder into her.

"Whatever you say doll," smirked Gin; he picked up the phone again.

"Aizen-sama? Sorry about that. You want to speak to her? All right," said Gin; he handed her the phone.

"A-Aizen-saaama? Yes I'm do-doing very well tha-thank you," said Rukia; she accidentally moaned as Gin sucked on her exposed nipple; she placed a hand over her mouth embarrassed.

"I'm s-sorry aaabout thaaat A-Aizen-sama," said Rukia looking extremely embarrassed; Gin looked up at her and smirked as he teased the pink bud with the tip of his tongue and licked it, making sure to gently scrape his teeth across her breast.

"Y-yes, wo-work has been goood! I mean, yes, it's been great," said Rukia getting out of control again as Gin started thrusting harder into her; soon she started to lose control of her breathing.

"Aizen-sama, I'm s-sorry but I-I need to go, I'm k-kind of-bu-busy at the mo-moment, all right then, goodb-bye," she said; then hung up the phone. Gin, smirked, grabbed the phone, and threw it to the floor.

"So where were we?" He said; he leaned down and captured her lips with his own; he began slow for Rukia to follow along since she didn't seem to know what she was doing, a fact that confused her. She closed her eyes once she got the hang of it, his tongue delving into her mouth, scraping over the root of her mouth, and twisting with her own tongue. This didn't feel right, but she put all negative thoughts aside, he was her husband, and she was being very naïve and immature for even thinking such thoughts.

"Oh Gin!" Screamed Rukia as a foreign sensation ran up her spine; her hips began to buck against his and she started to crave his thrusts. She wrapped her arms around his neck for support; this sensation made her feel fragile, like she would break any second. Gin place his hands behind the small of her back, pressing her tighter against him as he suckled one of her breasts eagerly. Rukia moaned as she reveled in this and placed a hand behind his neck to press him tighter against her aching breast; he complied by taking more of the plump flesh into his mouth

"See, doesn't that feel good?" Asked Gin raising his head up to look at her then he wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on top of her head; her body was so small that his body almost completely concealed hers. His thrusts quickened and increased in force drawing whimpers and moans from her every time their sexes came together; she held on to him whimpering in a mélange of sensations. He gave one last powerful thrust, and Rukia could swear she saw stars. She threw her head back as she felt her walls tighten around him and suction him further inside. Not long after her body did this of its own will, she felt him harden as his warmth spilled inside of her. They held on tightly to each other, both quivering, and when it ended he collapsed exhausted on top of her. He rested a couple of minutes on top of her, then pulled out and descended the bed.

"You're leaving already?" Asked Rukia unable to hide her disappointment, for unknown reasons her mind and heart seemed to be against being with him today, but her body now yearned for him

"Of course, I need to get to work, Aizen-sama will be waiting ya know," said Gin with a big grin on his face as he walked towards the bathroom. "Oh, and Rukia, you were perfect, just like I thought you'd be, let's give it another go later shall we?"

Rukia watched him confused as he walked inside the bathroom. She sat up and as she did so felt her entire body ache. She did not know why this time had been so painful; it never hurt like this before. Then she looked down and was dismayed by what she saw, blood, blood dripping down her entrance and smearing along her inner thighs. Why was she... bleeding?

* * *

"All right, that's a wrap," sighed Urahara.

"About time, we've been here over twelve hours," said Ikkaku through the speaker phone.

"Oh shut up, if you wanna be a rock star you need to be willing to put in the hours," said Urahara as the other guys walked into the studio.

"So, how are we looking?" Asked Hisagi.

"Not bad, not bad at all, according to the Rolling Stones you're number forty-two in the charts, but for a starting band that's not bad, not bad at all," said Urahara thoughtfully, "your music is good…so to get ya up there we need to do something about your look."

"Our looks?! Are you calling this beautiful face ugly?!" Asked Ikkaku pointing at his own face; the others remained silent for a long time.

"So what did you have in mind?" Asked Hisagi all of a sudden looking interested.

"Well, the way it works in boy bands, each member of the band has to have their own style, or a certain characteristic that defines them…." said Urahara thoughtfully; then he took out a notepad..

"Let's see, Chad, you could be the strong muscular type. Hisagi, you could be the bad boy. Ichigo, you could be the mysterious guy that all the girls go gaga over, and Ikkaku…you could be the sensitive one that is somewhat androgynous," said Urahara writing this down.

"Somewhat androgynous? What are you trying to say by that?!" Exclaimed Ikkaku.

"Fine, you could be the smart guy with the glasses," sighed Urahara.

"But I don't wear glasses," said Ikkaku.

"Yeah, and he's not smart," said Hisagi.

"Who cares, it's just to classify you as something different, lesson number one, the media doesn't like normal people," said Urahara.

"So, when do we start?" Asked Ichigo indifferently.

"You could disguise a bum as a gentleman, but he will still walk and talk like a bum, but put that same bum through etiquette school and he becomes a gentleman."

"So you're going to give us etiquette lessons?" Asked Ikkaku picking his nose.

"Something like that, except it won't be me who does it, and these will be lessons on learning to be cool and smooth," said Urahara.

"Who's gonna teach us?" Asked Hisagi.

"A very good friend of mine by the name of Yoruichi Shihoin," said Urahara; the jaw of the three guys in front of them dropped and they all said in unison:

"Yoruichi Shihoin?!"

"You mean worldwide known supermodel Yoruichi Shihoin?!" Asked Hisagi, his mouth agape.

"Yes, you boys offend me, do you not think me a popular enough guy to have good connections?" Asked Urahara somewhat disappointed.

"No," said Ikkaku surveying Urahara's disheveled apparel.

"How shallow you boys are, for your information, I am agent to some of the biggest names out there," said Urahara.

"Oh yeah? Name them," said Hisagi.

"Well, there's Byakuya Kuchiki, Rukia Ichimaru Adriana Li-"

"Wait, did you say Rukia Ichimaru?!" Asked Ikkaku in disbelief.

"Yeah, I did."

"You mean…"

"Rukia Ichimaru, tycoon Gin Ichimaru's wife, the face that inspired a million songs, every Man's muse, the girl responsible for thousands of suicide every year, yeah, her. She's a close friend too," said Urahara.

"You're lying," said Ichigo in disbelief.

"You don't believe me? Why would I lie, in fact, I have dinner with her everyday, including today, you can come with me and meet her if you want," said Urahara; then the phone rang and he picked it up, "Hello, Rukia baby! What a coincidence we were just talking about you. So, lunch today as usual?" said Urahara.

* * *

"I don't think so, I'm not feeling well today; I'm not even finishing the photo shoot; Renji wasn't so happy about it, but hey, what can he do about it, Gin was the one that launched his career as a photographer," smiled Rukia on the phone; she was sitting in a dressing room clipping her toenails.

"What do you mean selfish narcissistic no-good client?! Let me remind you that I was the one that rushed to your aid when you had the accident and were too embarrassed to call the ambu…no I don't care if wasn't all over the place, I still had to use a plunger…fine, whatever, anyway, I'll see you tomorrow, okay, bye," said Rukia; she hung up the phone and sighed irritated.

* * *

"Bitch," said Urahara after he hung up.

"So…how do we know that wasn't rehearsed? I mean you do work with actors," said Ikkaku.

"Do you really think I'd…? I don't care what you think about me all right?! Anyway…you're dismissed, go eat or whatever it is hormonal boys your age do, I have work to do," said Urahara.

* * *

Rukia was sitting in front of the mirror in her dressing room. She combed her hair absentmindedly; then she put down the comb and spun the chair around. She touched her womb and inner thighs and flinched in pain at the contact.

"Hey may I come in?" Said Yoruichi already inside the room.

"Why ask when you're already inside," joked Rukia; Yoruichi closed the door behind her and took a seat in front of Rukia.

"So what's up? You looked pretty stiff out there, poor Renji was having a cow," said Yoruichi.

"I'm just tired."

"What? Was Gin too rough on you this time?" Joked Yoruichi, but looked serious when Rukia didn't say anything and looked off to the side thoughtfully.

"Oh my god, you're pregnant!" Said Yoruichi surprised.

"What?! Oh no, no I'm not, it's just, is it normal for a woman to bleed excessively during intercourse even though she's not a virgin anymore? This morning, when me and Gin you know…I bled."

"Well, was it painful?" Asked Yoruichi.

"Yes; I'm still sore from it."

"Well I suppose it can be normal, but that's usually for women who have different partners, it has something to do with the size of their...have you been with Byakuya and Renji lately?"

"It's been a week, but even so, Gin and I have had an open marriage for over a year; that's around the same amount of time I've been involved with them, and this never happened before."

"You should probably schedule and appointment with your doctor then; see what she tells you."

"You're right, I should do that," said Rukia standing up; she flinched at the pain that shot up from her thighs to her core, "well, I should go."

"Wait, you're wearing that?" Asked Yoruichi eyeing her apparel, she was wearing a band t-shirt, some torn jeans and had a messy ponytail.

"Well, I'm going out in public; this is my disguise," said Rukia putting on a hat and some large sunglasses.

"And that band…do you even listen to rock?"

"No, Urahara gave me this shirt; it's one of the new bands under his management, so because they're with Urahara I'm sure they'll be big pretty soon," said Rukia looking at her own t-shirt.

"_Mesmer _huh? Well the lead singer looks pretty cute," said Yoruichi looking at Ichigo's picture.

"That strawberry? Nah, I think the one that looks like a bad boy is much cuter, but who cares, well, I really should leave now, see ya tomorrow," said Rukia walking towards the door.

"Bye, and try taking some Midol, might help but I'm not sure," said Yoruichi.

* * *

Rukia wandered the city wondering where to eat. She needed to go somewhere no one would recognize her, truth be told, she never went out in public; whenever she did she was always surrounded by bodyguards and headed only to there finest restaurants here in Shanghai; usually when she dined with Urahara it was at his house; they had a private chef cook for them. She had lived in Shanghai ever since she was fourteen when she was taken in by Gin, she married him at sixteen and became confined to him ever since, never leaving his sight unless there were bodyguards, though now that Rukia was twenty one, he seemed to be much more lenient. In the past seven years she had spent here, she had only walked through the streets once, she was fourteen, and had sneaked out to watch a play.

Rukia looked back at those days and thought about how much she had changed since then, she went from being a tough hard-headed tomboy to a worldwide beauty icon. Rukia became so consumed in her thoughts that she completely missed the towering figure walking in front of her. The last thing she saw before tumbling to the floor was a brown leather jacket..

"Watch it you moron!" she screamed.

"Well you were the one that bumped into me you stupid brat," said Ichigo standing up.

"Look you! You do not know who you are speaking to, so you better pipe it if you don't wanna get your ass in jail!" Said Rukia standing up furiously.

"Well it isn't my fault, you're the one stupid enough to be wearing sunglasses in the night," said Ichigo crossing his arms in front of his chest defensively, Rukia's face reddened in anger but didn't say anything else to him.

"So you're a fan huh?"

"What?" Asked Rukia; then she looked at him properly, he was the main singer of Urahara's new band; she had to admit, he looked much better in person, that hair…and those amber eyes…there was something about them that looked very…

"So I take it that means yes."

"Of course not, this was the only thing I had to wear," said Rukia as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Whatever you say kid, well I'll see ya, I'm hungry and I plan on eating," said Ichigo walking inside the restaurant; she followed him inside.

"You feel safe eating here even though you're famous?" She asked confused.

"Well, first of all, I'm not that famous yet, and second of all, this café is always empty; the only ones that eat here are construction workers, and they're only here till four," said Ichigo taking a seat.

"So then, it's safe?" She asked looking around paranoid as she took a seat in front of him.

"Yeah, it's safe, why? You're not telling me you're famous are you?" Asked Ichigo in a laughing manner.

"Only a little," said Rukia looking over her shoulder cautiously.

"Well I think you're overdoing it with the sunglasses, the great people of Shanghai won't bother you unless you're ridiculously famous," said Ichigo; Rukia smiled at him nervously but didn't say anything.

"So, looking forward to the fortune and fame then?" Asked Rukia.

"Not really, I mean yeah, a little extra money would be nice, but I'm gonna miss my privacy, feeling safe. I'm a musician because I want to share my music with others, to inspire them…music is very therapeutic you know. But frankly, I feel bad for those that can't even walk the streets freely, I couldn't imagine living the rest of my life in confinement, parading myself like a show, being forced to be what the media asks me to be," said Ichigo; Rukia looked at him silently, if only he knew that the type of life he feared so much was hers.

"Oh hey Ichigo, so I see you've brought a friend," said their waiter, Mizuiro, as he approached them with a notepad.

"She's not a friend, she's just a dumb brat that followed me in here," said Ichigo, earning himself a punch on the face by Rukia.

"Well this one's no delicate flower, so what will you have Miss?" Asked Mizuiro

"Oh I'll just have some salmon in lemon brodetto with pea puree, and some butternut squash and apple soup, to drink, let's see to drink some Pahlmeyer 2005 Merlot, oh and for dessert some stuffed cannoli," said Rukia; Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her.

"Miss, this is a café, not a restaurant, believe it or not, yes there is a difference," said Mizuiro.

"Oh, well then, give me coffee," said Rukia laughing nervously and trying to hide the fact that she had no idea what in the world a café was.

"Just bring us two cheeseburgers and two cokes," said Ichigo.

"Make that a diet coke," said Rukia quickly.

"All right, I'll take them to old man Yama right away," said Mizuiro; once he left Rukia punched Ichigo on the arm.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"A cheeseburger? Are you trying to get me fat?!"

"Who cares, some curves wouldn't be a bad idea; besides, only models should worry about that shit," said Ichigo; he missed the look on Rukia's face when she thought he discovered her.

"So, do you plan on telling me your name?" Asked Ichigo; Rukia looked nervous for a second; she scanned the room for ideas, and immediately found a name when her eyes landed on a Maxim magazine.

"Helen, yes, my name is Helen," said Rukia remembering her photo shoot as Helen of Troy for Maxim.

"Not a bad name," said Ichigo.

* * *

Once they finished eating dinner, Ichigo and Rukia wandered the city and visited the Yu Yuan Gardens; Ichigo found it strange that Rukia a key for every gate and door in the facility. Another thing he found to be unexpected was that he actually liked this girl's company; once you got past the fist she was a very interesting person to speak to. They spoke about philosophy, history, and even politics.

"You know, I really don't like that Aizen guy, I mean, I don't know why the people were stupid enough to allow him to create a totalitarian government, I mean, the dude rules all of Asia," said Ichigo.

"Well, the people seem happy; it still feels like a democracy," said Rukia.

"Democracy my ass, there's something fishy about that guy, and that creepy associate of his too, I swear Gin Ichimaru freaks the shit out of me, especially that evil smile of his, he's always fucking smiling."

"Gin Ichimaru is an admirable man," said Rukia defensively.

"The only admirable thing of Ichimaru's is his wife, I swear that woman glows in natural beauty, she looks like a fucking angel, damn that Ichimaru, what a lucky bastard, his wife is a goddess," said Ichigo looking at the pond thoughtfully; Rukia blushed scarlet.

"Have you ever felt that…there was something very wrong with a moment in time, like…you're living out a play written by an unknown author?" Asked Rukia suddenly after a moment of silence; Ichigo looked at her curiously.

"I'm sorry I know it must sound stupid, it's just that, for some reason, today feels so…artificial to me, like I'm not really breathing air, like the sky is fake…like I'm not even real," said Rukia a bit sadly; she didn't expect what came next, Ichigo held on to both of her shoulders looking at her sternly.

"You feel it too? I thought it was just me," he said very seriously; Rukia nodded.

"Since I awoke this morning, I feel like I traveled here from a nightmare, but that that nightmare was the only thing real," she said looking to the side to face the pond. Ichigo suddenly found himself scanning her jaw line, her nose, her skin, the way the moonlight showered upon her.

"Could…you let me see your face?" He asked suddenly; she hesitated for a moment, but then nodded. He removed her hat, allowing for her raven hair to cascade down her shoulders; then he removed her sunglasses, and her violate eyes shone through, piercing his soul.

"Ru…Rukia Ichimaru?" He asked.

"Yes, that's me," she said with a guilty smile on her face; then Ichigo acted very strangely he started touching her face, not so much entranced by her beauty, but rather examining her in a curious manner. He ran his fingertips on her cheeks, outlines her jaw line, her nose, eyebrows, eyelids, and lastly, her lips; he caressed her lower lip with his thumb and his eyes fixed on hers; his usual frown softening.

"Rukia, this might sound ridiculous, but I think I know you," he said smiling at her warmly; she gazed into his amber eyes which seemed to also spark in gold, and took his palm placing it on her lips as she closed her eyes.

"Me too; not only do I feel like I know you, but I feel like you're the only real thing about my day."

"Same here," said Ichigo gazing at her; he leaned down and captured her lips with his, a single moment of reality in a lifetime of doubt, a colored picture in a black and white reel.


	3. What's Wrong With Me Dr?

**A/N:** All right, well here's another chapter.

Remember, I do not own Bleach.

I do not own the awesome song that Ichigo is writing and composing in this chapter. Hyde from L'Arc en ciel does, and it is titled "Shallow Sleep".

Well, enjoy! And let me know what you think!

* * *

Nanao awoke to an ear-shattering alarm. She reached out and smashes it into many pieces with her fist. She sat up and yawned; she turned to look at her husband, Shunsui, and noticed that the alarm did not affect him in the least. She put on her slippers and walked over to the kitchen drowsily.

"No one should have to wake up at four thirty in the morning," muttered Nanao to herself.

She fixed Shunsui's lunch for the day, and a while later turned away from the stove to be greeted with a kiss. Nanao almost flinched, lately she had felt a strange distance towards her husband; she came to the point of believing that she no longer desired him; the past couple of nights with him almost repulsed her.

Shunsui sat by the table and Nanao served him some coffee; she winced as he touched her hand. She surveyed her husband carefully, and at the moment wondered what she ever saw in him. He wasn't wearing a shirt and sat before her in all his furry glory, he was covered in hair, his chest, his arms; she couldn't remember the last time he mentioned cutting his hair or even attempted to shave. Shunsui noticed her looking at him, but completely misinterpreted her expression and looked at her mischievously.

"You know Nanao, if you begged me a little bit, I'd skip work and stay here with you," said Shunsui.

"Are you crazy?! You skipped work the other day because you got drunk and had a hangover all day! I swear Shunsui, if you don't get your act together and start being more responsible then I'll…I'll…"

"You'll what?" Asked Shunsui looking at her almost daringly.

"I'll divorce you," said Nanao narrowing her eyes at him.

"Now Nanao, don't say things you don't mean; we both know you're crazy about me, so much that you ran off with me without your parents' consent when you were fourteen," said Shunsui; this immediately had Nanao shaking with rage.

The only reason she married Shunsui was because her then boyfriend, Shuhei Hisagi, did not pick her up to take her to a school dance. Now Nanao was not one to resort to such drastic measures, but she was madly in love with Hisagi; in her sadness, she left to Yamamoto's café to have a couple of drinks. Shunsui Kyoraku, Yamamoto's son, had fancied her ever since she was thirteen, but she never paid any attention to him because he was too old for her, he was thirty-one and she was fourteen. That night however, the alcohol took over and she accepted his offer; she left with him to a love motel and made the biggest mistake of her life, one which resulted in the end her virginity and the creation of a small silver-haired blue-eyed baby.

The next morning she rushed out of there without giving the older man an explanation; that same day Hisagi called to apologize, apparently he had been in a biking accident and broke a leg; needless to say, Nanao felt horrible about the entire situation. Her spur of the moment sex would have gone by unnoticed by all others had it not been for her growing bump. She was forced to admit who the father was; Hisagi dumped her, and her parents forced her to marry Shunsui.

"It did not happen like that and you know it! You must remember you were after all the only sober one!" Screamed Nanao pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Mom, dad?" Asked twelve-year-old Toshiro walking into the kitchen.

"Honey, why are you up so early?" Asked Nanao taking her son's temperature, "darling you're freezing, I'm taking you to the doctor," said Nanao taking off her sweater and placing it over his shoulders.

"I'm fine mom," said Toshiro blushing; he didn't like it when his mother got all emotional with him.

"Not another word, we're going and that's final," said Nanao forcing him to sit down by the table, "here," she said placing a hot bowl of chicken soup in front of him.

"Thanks mom," said Toshiro sighing exasperated.

"Well, gotta go get dressed for work, buildings don't build themselves you know," said Shunsui leaving the kitchen.

* * *

"AH!"

Matsumoto ran through the building frantically dashing towards the source of those screams. Screams that came from her star showgirl, the other showgirls looked confused as Matsumoto rushed through the halls. Once she reached Orihime's room, she dashed inside and was prepared to whack something with the bat in her hand.

"What is it Orihime?" she asked a bit out of breath. Orihime was lying down on her bed with disheveled hair and in perspiration; she lifted her hand to show Matsumoto the blood on her hand; Matsumoto's eyes widened in fear.

"What happened? Where are you hurt?! Do I need to make some calls I-"

"No, it's nothing like that I…I'm bleeding?" said Orihime timidly; Matsumoto looked at her confused; then she understood.

"And your last customer was Aizen-sama correct?" Asked Matsumoto; Orihime nodded, "I swear, that corrupt bastard thinks that just because he owns all of Asia he can manhandle innocent prostitutes well I oughta…was he very rough on you?"

"No, that's why it's strange, what if I'm catching something Matsumoto, I'm scared!"

"Nonsense, just go see the doctor later. We got new insurance, and our new doctor is none other than Uryuu Ishida."

"Who's that" asked Orihime clueless.

"Uryuu Ishida…son-in-law of the famous doctors Mayuri and Unohana Kurotsuchi…" said Matsumoto; Orihime still looked clueless.

"Just take this card and go," said Matsumoto shoving a card in her hand and leaving the room.

* * *

Dr. Ishida yawned as he and his wife were organizing his office. There was a mess on the desk, papers thrown everywhere and pencils on the floor.

"Nurse Nemu, just so you know I will hold you responsible for this havoc; it will be coming straight out of your paycheck," said Ishida very seriously, but once facing his wife he could not hold back his smile.

"Come here Mrs. Ishida," said Ishida pulling his wife in for a kiss; things were beginning to heat up when a knock was heard at the door; Ishida pulled away reluctantly and straightened out his clothes.

"Come in."

"Dr. Ishida, first patients just arrived," said Hanatarou peeking inside apparently too shy to enter.

"Is Dr. Kurosaki here yet?" Asked Ishida.

"He just called; he's on his way Dr.," said Hanatarou.

"He's late again, that man needs to set his priorities straight," muttered Ishida under his breath, only loud enough for his wife to hear. When opening his clinic for people with low incomes, Ishida decided on only having Dr. Isshin Kurosaki work with him. Ishida only wanted the best doctors, but Isshin Kurosaki was the only well-recognized doctor that would accept to treat patients on minimum wages with crappy insurances. He knew his in-laws who were considered the best doctors in the world, would never set foot in the small clinic, that, and they weren't very fond of him; they discouraged any other recognized doctors who perhaps had good hearts from working with their 'good-for-nothing naïve son-in-law.'

Ishida greatly respected Dr. Kurosaki's work, he really did, but the man lacked the personality and mannerisms of a doctor. Ever since losing his wife Masaki, he spent entire days in whorehouses. His son, who was Ishida's age, was young then, and realizing how abandoned he'd left him, Isshin took him along with him as well. Ishida felt for him, it must have been strange for the boy growing up around half or entirely naked women. He had never met him before, but Ishida was almost sure that by now Isshin's son was probably gay or a male chauvinist.

"All right, well fix the rooms, and I'll be there in a minute," said Ishida; Hanatarou nodded and then left.

"Damn that Isshin, he'll probably show up to work with a hangover to work again," sighed Ishida frustrated, but then smiled as his wife placed a small kiss on his lips, but that smile did not last.

"Mother and father invited us to dinner tonight."

"Darling, do we really have to?"

"Yes, you said that as soon as we decided to…start trying, we would speak to my parents about it, you know my father will want to be involved with it from the beginning," said Nemu.

"Sweetie, don't you think it would be…a bit strange for your father to be the doctor to monitor the pregnancy, everything from the conception to the delivery?"

"Of course not, he will treat it as a professional."

"But, he'll be asking us how many times a day and which days we…he'll even be arranging the perfect days for us to…to you know, ensure fertilization," said Ishida trying to hide his discomfort; this didn't go by unnoticed by Nemu and she smiled warmly at him while wrapping her arms around his waist.

"You're so cute when you're shy Uryuu," said Nemu gazing into his eyes and pulling him into a heated kiss; then she pulled away from him and looked at him mischievously.

"Fine! But any talk about giving me a physical and the deal's off," said Ishida giving in; Nemu smiled at him and held him closer.

"Thank you! Now get out of here and go save some lives," said Nemu letting go of him and spanking him as he walked away.

* * *

Nanao was sitting in the waiting room with her son Toshiro, they, along with a busty red-head, were the only ones there. Nanao noticed the flustered look in her son's face as he tried to keep his eyes to himself. The busty red-head was dressed in very scandalous and revealing clothing, her hair was up in a bun, she wore a halter top that accentuated her large breasts, and short shorts that probably gave a good look of her gluteus maximums when she bent over; it probably also didn't help that she wore fisher nets and hoop earrings.

"Excuse me, m'am, is that your son? How old is he?" Asked Orihime looking adorably at Toshiro.

"He's twelve," said Nanao rather coldly; her eyes widened in surprise when Orihime rushed past her and stuffed Toshiro's face in between her breasts.

"Oh he's so adorable! Oh I love little kids they're so cute they make me wanna hug-them-and-kiss-them-bite-them-smother-them-with-cuddles!"

"Miss?" Asked Nanao rather calmly, but with a vein beginning to pulsate on the side of her forehead.

"Yes?" Asked Orihime turning to look at her.

"Could you perhaps…get your corrupt adulterous hands off my child?"

"Sure, I'm sorry," said Orihime sheepishly as she let go of Toshiro and walked back to her seat; she sank into her seat in shame, '_did I just harass a kid_?' she thought to herself. They waited a couple of minutes; Orihime sighed impatiently and sat back up on her chair.

"So, he's really your son then?"

"Yes! Get near him again and I'll cut off your hands!"

"I'm very sorry about earlier, but that's not why I asked. It's just, you look so young, I thought he was your little brother," said Orihime.

"Yes well I married very young, I'm twenty-seven," said Nanao; Orihime did the math with her fingers then gasped shocked.

"You were fifteen when he was born?! I thought you were a smart woman, I mean…you probably are it's just that…" said Orihime nervously trying to take back what she said.

"Just shut up," said Nanao irritated.

"Hey Orihime, how strange to see you here, are you all right?" Asked Isshin walking into the waiting room; she walked over to him to greet him.

"Mr. Kurosaki! I didn't know you worked here; yeah I'm all right, just some minor problems," smiled Orihime.

"Well all right, get better soon we'll be coming to visit you guys for dinner tonight," said Isshin.

"Umm…Mr. Kurosaki, will umm…will…?"

"I'll make Ichigo come, don't you worry your pretty little head Orihime," said Isshin; Orihime smiled at him thankfully; then Isshin left into the halls.

Orihime sat back down on the chair, and a silver-haired woman walked into the waiting room. She seemed to know Nanao and sat next to her and Toshiro.

"What are you doing here? You and Shunsui finally decided to have another?" Asked Isane jokingly.

"Heaven forbid! No, Toshiro woke up with a chill today," said Nanao.

"Well I'm sure my Yachiru will be missing you very much at school, she says you're her best friend you know," said Isane. Toshiro shivered just thinking of the pink-haired menace, the girl wouldn't give him a moment's peace and was more energetic than a hamster on crack.

"Why are you here Isane?" Asked Nanao.

"Oh, just my annual Pap," said Isane brightly.

"Lovely," said Nanao sarcastically, "I just had mine done last week, I do need to get a mammogram though," said Nanao sarcastically.

"Really? I already had mine done, My Kenny worries a lot about my body you know, that big lug is just full of love and concern," sighed Isane dreamily.

"Kenpachi makes you come? If Shunsui even mentioned the subject I'd-" Toshiro covered his ears, he did not need to hear about his mother's reproductive organs.

"Orihime Inoue, the doctor will see you now," said the receptionist; Orihime immediately stood up and dashed through the double doors.

* * *

Orihime sat on the hospital bed wearing a hospital gown as she swung her feet back and forth. She had already had her blood pressure and weight taken by a very flustered-looking male-nurse named Hanatarou, and was presently waiting for Dr. Ishida. He walked inside and fixed his glasses before glancing indifferently at the girl before him.

"Good morning," he said smiling.

"Good morning," she said returning him a smile.

"Orihime Inoue, irregular bleeding during intercourse, aching in the inner thighs and swelling of the inner and outer labia, is there anything you would like me to add? Miss Inoue? Miss Inoue?" Asked Ishida waving a hand in front of her face as she stared at him intently; she shook her head and smiled nervously.

"No, that's all doctor," said Orihime nervously; she didn't mean to stare at him, there was just something very familiar about him, she felt like she had met him somewhere before.

"All right then, lie down and spread your legs open," said Ishida; Orihime blushed instantly.

"Excuse me?" Asked Orihime defensively as she crossed her legs.

"Miss Inoue, I will not examine you if you do not wish it, but then we will never find out what is wrong with you, will we?" Asked Ishida beginning to grow a bit irritated; Orihime nodded embarrassed; she hesitantly lied back on the bed and spread her legs open.

Ishida put on his latex gloves and leaned in closer to examine her, he held a small flashlight with one hand while parting her labia to look into her opening. Orihime flinched but didn't move away; sensing her discomfort Ishida began to feel uncomfortable as well. He grabbed a cotton swab and cleaned off some of the material sticking out from her entrance and then inspected it.

"Miss Inoue, tell me if this hurts," said Ishida; Orihime nodded. Ishida stuck his finger inside and probed her walls carefully; once he stretched her opening a bit she shrieked in pain. He pulled his finger out, took off his gloves, and threw them to the trash. Orihime sat up and looked at him curiously.

"What's wrong with me Dr. Ishida?"

"Well…"

* * *

"What do you mean my son has stage three hypothermia?!" Asked Nanao frightened.

"Yes, but, oddly enough, it doesn't seem to be affecting him in the least," said Isshin sucking on a lollipop.

"Well is it normal?!"

"No, no it isn't, but then again nowadays what is, just make sure to keep him warm and feed him hot soups; I'll give you some penicillin just in case there's an infection, even thought it doesn't look like there is one," said Isshin writing down the prescription on a piece of paper.

"You're a doctor aren't you supposed to do something about it?!"

"Well, the way I see it Mrs. Kyoraku, your son Toshiro seems to be doing well…which doesn't make scientific sense, but I could always inject his veins with hot liquid if it makes you feel any better; that is all I can do," said Isshin; Nanao glared at him but said nothing else.

"Lollipop?" Isshin asked Toshiro handing him a red candy on a stick.

* * *

That night, Ishida and Nemu were having dinner at the Kurotsuchi manor. Everything was silent as they sat around the table. Unohana ate properly as Mayuri glared at Ishida, and Nemu smiled the entire time trying to ease the tension between her father and her husband. Unohana looked at her daughter from the corner of the eye and noticed how uncomfortable she looked, so she decided to strike up a conversation.

"Rukia Ichimaru came by my office today," said Unohana.

"What did she want?" Asked Mayuri.

"Apparently having some vaginal problems," said Unohana; this type of conversation at the family table was normal for them. They were a family of health specialists; there was only one dinner table rule, and that was to never speak to anyone else about what conversations they had here; to them it was an opportunity to share with other great doctors their dilemmas or discoveries.

"Anything pointing out to an Ichimaru heir?" Asked Mayuri.

"No, I found the remains of a recently torn hymen. I found this strange, I've been her doctor and gynecologist for five years and had not seen that in her since her first night with Gin Ichimaru."

"I had a similar case today; the woman was a prostitute and yet…"

"It was as if she had just recently lost her virginity," said Unohana.

"Exactly," said Ishida.

"Well, now that we're on the topic of reproductive organs, Uryuu and I have something we need to tell you," said Nemu looking very excited; she looked over at Ishida who immediately froze.

"Yes?" Asked Mayuri looking dangerously at Ishida; Ishida gulped. Nemu looked over at her husband, but when she noticed he wasn't going to speak she cleared her throat.

"Fine, I'll tell them. Mother, father, Uryuu and I have decided that…that we want to have a baby."

* * *

Rangiku's House of Whores was filled with customers that night, it was a Saturday, so it was expected. Isshin, Ichigo, Chad, Ikkaku, and Hisagi walked inside and sat in a dining room in the back were they were greeted by Matsumoto. Tatsuki and Orihime immediately walked inside and served them dinner.

"Kurosaki-kun, I'm so happy you came tonight, you had along time without coming," said Orihime cheerfully as she sat in front of him; Ichigo smiled at her but a bit forcibly.

"So how's it going with the band you guys?" Asked Matsumoto.

"Great, we're meeting Yoruichi Shihoin tomorrow," said Ikkaku as he gulped down a pint of beer.

"Really?" Asked Tatsuki surprised.

"Yes, Urahara is introducing us to a bunch of celebrities; he said he even knows Rukia Ichimaru," said Hisagi.

"The Ice Princess… considered to be the most beautiful creature in all of Asia. She's incapable of emotion but even so is very beautiful; her piercing eyes are said to steal your soul if you look in them too long," said Orihime looking out into space as if in a trance.

"Umm…Orihime?" Asked Matsumoto a bit confused.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just that, I've always dreamed of becoming a model, silly I know, but Rukia Ichimaru is my role model, I'm her biggest fan," said Orihime a bit sadly once she snapped out of it.

"Well, honestly, I like The Prowling Kitten Soi Fong better, she's tough and fierce while Rukia is more like a statue," said Tatsuki as she ate some rice; Orihime didn't say anything. They were silent for a moment; Ichigo stared at his plate for a moment, thinking, thinking of her…

"So Isshin how is the new job with Uryuu Ishida?" Asked Matsumoto breaking the silence.

"It's good, I don't think he thinks I'm very responsible though…I've come late to work with hangovers from time to time. He hasn't expressed his frustration very much though; so he's probably not too upset about it," said Isshin.

"Still dad, you shouldn't push it," said Ichigo.

* * *

After they finished having dinner, they all split up, Ikkaku and Hisagi had left to watch the evening show, Chad left to help Orihime and Tatsuki move the furniture in their room, and Isshin left to the bar. Ichigo went out to the roof of the building with his guitar; he sat down and began playing, stopping from time to time to write on a notepad. He looked at the Shanghai skyline, sighed, and then started playing again as he sang.

"I just saw you…beyond the course of time, a room that we one shared, but my memory's a haze, I hope we meet again…" then he stopped and wrote more words on the notepad.

"Forgetting what-" but he was interrupted by Orihime who ran towards him and then sat down.

"What are you doing Kurosaki-kun?"

"I got a new idea for a song," he said putting his guitar and notepad aside.

"What is it about?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"Can I hear it?"

"I started it just now; I'll let you listen to it when I'm done," said Ichigo; Orihime smiled at him and nodded.

"Kurosaki-kun, I've missed you very much, you have a while without coming and I…"

"I've been busy with the band; I might be coming more often now."

"Good, it's just, you Tatsuki and I used to play so much when we were kids but then…"

"But then you started working," said Ichigo finishing the sentence for her.

"I get the feeling, you didn't want us to do this," said Orihime a bit sadly.

"It wasn't a feeling, you two were my best friends, and it was embarrassing for me to see you throw away your honor like that," said Ichigo avoiding to look at her; Orihime's eyes welled up in tears.

"I swore I would protect the two of you when you both lost your families, but I can't protect you from yourselves."

"Kurosaki-kun, I'm sorry, but we were so poor, your dad helped as much as he could, but we needed the money," said Orihime wrapping her arms around him as she cried.

"Yes, but there were other ways…it didn't have to turn out like this. You two are only nineteen, what were you thinking when you got into this last year?"

"Kurosaki-kun I…"

"I want you to quit, both of you, my band's gonna make it big pretty soon; when it does, I want you and Tatsuki to quit," said Ichigo avoiding to look at her as she pulled away from him.

"Thank you…Ichigo," said Orihime smiling warmly at him. Then she pulled him towards her, and crushed her lips to his. Their lips mingled with one another, but when she delved her tongue into his mouth, he pulled away. She looked at him confused, but he didn't say anything.

"I don't want to distract you from your job, customers will be waiting for you don't keep them waiting because of me," he said looking away from her; Orihime looked to the floor sadly and then walked out of there.

Ichigo had once held very deep feelings for Orihime, feelings that lasted from their childhood up until she began to prostitute herself. He couldn't take it, it was painful to know that the girl he felt so strongly for belonged to every man that could afford her. They had never been in a relationship, things between them were just beginning to blossom when she decided to become a prostitute, then it ended, their Spring left early and never returned.

Ichigo took his guitar and started playing again; then he took his notepad and wrote a couple of other words. He looked them over, then started playing again.

"I just saw you, a moment far too brief…" he stopped playing and looked back at the night skyline. '_Far too brief…I hope we meet again_,' thought Ichigo to himself, he still could not understand the phenomenon that was Rukia Ichimaru. Last night after they kissed, they wandered the garden a bit more, conversing and holding each other.

…

_He touched her skin, to see if it was as smooth as it looked, and it turned out to be softer than he thought. Once it was time for her to retire, he walked her to the entrance of her husband's hotel, the one he owned and lived in. She looked at him and then asked him something completely unexpected._

_"Gin and I have an open marriage, you should come up and ask him if you could be one of my lovers." Ichigo didn't know what to say to that, he looked at her furiously._

_"One of your lovers?! There's more?! Your husband might be willing to share you but I'm not! If you want to be with me, then be with me, but only with me, I'm willing to be with you behind your husband's back, but only until you get the courage to face him about it and ask for a divorce," said Ichigo._

_"A divorce?! What? Do you really think I would leave my husband for you?"_

_"Why not? You said I felt more real than anything about your day, that would include him wouldn't it?"_

_"Don't you dare twist my words against me you idiot!" Said Rukia outraged._

_"I'm not, I'm only saying the truth, you feel something with me that you've never felt with anyone else, and it's the same for me; I don't know about you, but I'd really like to find out why that is," said Ichigo._

_"Well you know what? Maybe it was a mistake, maybe all the lighting has left me a bit delusional. You're crazy you know that? Asking me to leave Gin, do you not know who he is? What he would do to you? To me? He would kill us he-"_

_"So then you don't love him, you're just scared of him."_

_"What?" Asked Rukia outraged, "you do not know me. I love Gin very much, so much that…mmpphh," she was muffled by Ichigo's lips. She tried to push him away at first, but then gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck. He placed one hand on her back, and held her chin with the other. She parted her lips and he slipped his tongue into her mouth, tasting her, feeling her. He rolled his tongue with hers and heard her whimper; he smirked at this. She was so overcome by the kiss that she got weak in knees and would have fallen if Ichigo hand not wrapped his arms around her. She clung to him desperately as the kiss intensified, pulling the hair on the back of his head with one hand and clasping his shirt with the other._

_He pulled away for air, but tugged at her lower lip with his teeth before ending it. She kept her eyes closed and rested limply in his arms. He smirked and immediately she opened her eyes. Infuriated to see him smirking she pulled away from him giving him a good punch in the stomach, leaving him breathless and clutching his stomach on the floor._

_"What the hell is wrong with you?!"_

_"Why did you kiss me like that?!"_

_"What? You didn't like it? Now tell me you felt nothing," said Ichigo with an air of confidence._

_"You conceited bastard! Stay away from me or I'll have a restraining order on you!" Screamed Rukia at him; she stepped on his head then walked inside the Hotel_.

…

And that was how their incredible night ended, with a passionate kiss and a threat.

Ichigo sighed and lied back on the ground and looked up at the stars, just why was that midget so important to him? She was right, he didn't even know her, yet for some reason, he felt that he did.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Sorry I've taken so long to update, I have no excuses.

Well here it goes, enjoy!

* * *

"She suspects nothing at all then?"

"No Aizen-sama; we have nothing to worry about, all seems to be going as planned so far," said Gin, he and Aizen were sitting in Aizen's office.

"Good, you watch well over Kuchiki, and I will watch well over Kurosaki, ensure that they do not meet, and if they do, we must do everything in our power to separate them again."

"Only them, should we not worry about the others?"

"Naturally, but Kurosaki is the head of the pack, and the Kuchiki girl seems to be the catalyst to his great power, therefore, we must keep them separated, we do not want them remembering," said Aizen.

"Ya don't need to worry about that Aizen, I'll keep the Ice princess looped around my finger. Thank you by the way, the girl was a great fuck; I must say, virgins are simply delicious," said Gin.

"You were the one that requested it; I never knew you were interested in the girl."

"Yes, ever since I first met her. There's something about those frightened little eyes, how they widen in horror every time they see me, they make me wanna fuck the daylight out of her," smirked Gin.

"You are one sadistic bastard Gin," snickered Aizen, "well, I don't care what you do with her, if you want, kill her, it would probably be to our benefit that she doesn't exist anyway," said Aizen.

"Oh I wouldn't do that, I still plan on having much more fun with her," said Gin rubbing his hands together as he thought of the possibilities, "by the way Aizen, how much longer are we going to keep up this lie?"

"A year is the necessary time to rebuild our army, but if I'm having fun, then I'll make it longer," said Aizen; then there was a knock at the door, and a servant spoke from the other side of the door.

"Yes?" Asked Aizen.

"Miss Momo has arrived sir."

"Yes, I will come have breakfast with her in a while," said Aizen; the servant left.

"And now…it is my turn to have fun, you are dismissed Gin," said Aizen walking out of the office; Gin got out shortly after he did.

* * *

Ichigo was inside his bedroom tossing and turning as he slept. His head throbbed madly, and a series of images that were all unfamiliar to him flashed before his very eyes.

…

_He was fighting with supernatural abilities, there was blood, fire, death. He was floating above a town, and he could see the people beneath running, horrified as gigantic monsters ran after them and devoured their souls. He wanted to help every single one of them, but found it impossible since he himself seemed to have his hands full._

_Sosuke Aizen and a melancholic-looking guy with black hair, green eyes, and dressed in white, were in front of him. He looked to his right to find Rukia by his side; there was another person at his left, but he could not see that person clearly, only their tall silhouette. Swords were drown, and they all looked at each other before commencing._

_"Ichigo," said Rukia without turning to look at him, her sword drawn as she glared at the black-haired guy in front of her, " whatever happens today, don't forget what you stand for, fight with all your strength, and if either of us dies, we will die knowing that we did all we could…that way we will not have died in vain," she said; Ichigo nodded._

_Everything else became a blur, as if the images before him were being sucked into a tornado, everything shifting and distorting. Then everything was black, and he floated in the darkness, unconscious; nothing else there, nothing but a sweet voice echoing in his mind…'Never forget what you…what, we, stood for, wherever you go, take these last words with you…guard them in your memory, so that one day…when you remember them…you may remember me as well…'_

…

Ichigo woke up, startled by the alarm clock, frustrated he took the clock and threw it to the wall, smashing it. It took him a moment to calm his accelerated breathing. He looked down at his watch, since his clock was now broken, and saw that it was 8:30 in the morning. He ran a hand through his disheveled hair and got in the shower. He leaned his forehead against the shower wall, closing his eyes as the hot water relaxed his tense muscles. What the hell was that? And why did it get him so worked up?

* * *

_She was surrounded by rain, and in the middle of the darkness, fell to her knees crying. She looked up to the sky to find that even though it was raining, the moon's maddening light was so strong, that it shone through the clouds. Looking down at her hands, she saw blood._

…

Rukia still could not find the meaning behind that strange dream. She stood in the kitchen, resting her elbows on the counter as she ate spoonfuls of cereal. Today she awoke earlier than usual, nine in the morning would be considered late for most Shanghai civilians, but for the royal Rukia Ichimaru, it was much too early. But sacrifices needed to be made of course, at the moment she was filming a movie, along with co-star Byakuya Kuchiki, her dear friend Yumichika Ayasegawa, and his sister, Soi Ukitake (AKA Soi Fong, no one knows she is married, except close friends and family).

It was an interesting futuristic movie about a pregnant teen stuck in a space station that was an institute for homeless pregnant teens. She was the main girl in the movie who is asked by another intern, Soi, just what happened to her that led her there. The movie followed Rukia's character as she told her tragic story of a galactic war, famine, slavery, and tragic love. Rukia fell in love with the script as soon as she read it, and was more than willing to do it when she found out her close colleagues would be starring in it as well.

"Preparing for your busy day today, princess?" Asked Gin walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist; she was startled at first, but then relaxed.

"Yes, both the movie shoot and then the fashion show at night," sighed Rukia, allowing herself to lean her head back on his shoulder, "will you be there?"

"I'm sorry, I can't, important meeting with Aizen-sama, but I'll bring you flowers for your wonderful performance when I get back. Ya went to see Dr. Unohana, right?"

"Yes," said Rukia. Gin found out by Yoruichi about Rukia's bleeding problem, and after speaking with Rukia about it, Rukia decided it'd be best not to have sex again until she found out what was wrong.

"What did she say?" Asked Gin embracing her tightly, his breath on her ear.

"She said it was normal; that they're little details that I should not worry about," said Rukia.

"Well, then, will you allow me to congratulate you properly?" he asked suggestively as he sucked on the side of her neck, eliciting a soft moan from his small wife.

"I…I guess, at what time will you be getting home?"

"Eleven or so…I'll give you time to play with your friends the photographer and the model if you'd like…" he traced the outside of her breast with his fingertips.

"Well, I didn't make any plans with them actually," she said biting down a moan as he left a trail of open mouth kisses along her neck while he toyed with her breasts.

"Good then, tonight I have you all to myself," he whispered in her ear.

"I…I have to go now," she said; she tried to pull away, but she was trapped between him and the counter.

"All right, I'll see you later darling," he said, giving her neck a gentle bite, and squeezing her derrière before letting her go.

* * *

"What's taking her?" Said Soi exasperated as she, Yumichika, and Byakuya sat in the lounge. Yumichika was looking at himself in a compact mirror, and Byakuya was looking off into space thoughtfully.

"Come on Soi, you know it's just like Rukia to be late, so why sweat it," said Yumichika putting the compact mirror aside.

"Yeah, probably fucking that creepy husband of hers, seriously, those two need to understand there are more important things than their own sexual lives, it's a wonder they get anything done," said Soi infuriated.

"Sorry I'm late," said Rukia suddenly walking inside; this immediately pulled Byakuya out of his daydream, and he stared at her. She was shivering from the cold outside, and seemed out of breath. Immediately Byakuya walked towards her, and pulled her into his arms to warm her.

Soi and Yumichika turned away looking a bit uncomfortable, they knew about their odd relationship, but it was always strange to see the Ice King himself showing any type of emotion at all.

"Better?" He asked cupping her face with his warm, soft, hands. Rukia nodded speechlessly, and he placed a chaste kiss on her nose before kissing her lips in earnest. Rukia always welcomed Byakuya's kisses, he was always so soft and gentle, and this time was no exception, except, this time, their bond seemed different. There was a certain warmth to him that was never there before, she did not feel so much attracted to him, but rather attached to him, almost like a…

"Come on, we need to get into costumes, you're wasting time," said Soi Fong; they all followed after her.

* * *

Ichigo was sitting in Urahara's office along with Ikkaku, Chad, Hisagi, Urahara, and a red-haired photographer named Renji. He wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings, his thoughts plagued by a raven-haired menace, flipping through his lyrics notebook without reading them.

"So, you're fine with the photo shoot then?" Urahara asked Ichigo suddenly, interrupting his daydream.

"What? Oh, photo shoot, sure why not," he said trying to hide the fact that he was not paying attention to anything they were saying; he succeeded.

"So, if there are no objections…" said Urahara scribbling something down in the agenda, "well many thanks to you Mr. Abarai for making this possible."

"Eh, no biggy, just be there on time," said Renji as he leaned back on his armchair and lit a thick Cuban cigar.

"All right, now to other businesses, let's see your new song Kurosaki," said Urahara; Ichigo handed the notebook to Urahara who looked through it quickly but thoroughly; then handed it back to Ichigo.

"Excellent, now play it for us."

"Okay, well, here it goes," said Ichigo; he picked up his guitar and placed the notebook on the coffee table. He cleared his throat and then began to play.

_"**I just saw you, beyond the course of time, a room that we once shared,**_

_**but my memory's a haze, forgetting what was said. I gently held out my hand,**_

**_and in that perfect moment you disappeared, I lost you over again._**

.

He closed his eyes and his hard features softened.

.

**"_In a shallow sleep I dreamt I was seeing you, just how I remembered…_**

_**brimming with tenderness, and somewhere in the calm…**_

**_a feeling that nothing had ever changed, your presence close beside me till I wake_.**

.

**"_I just saw you, a moment far too brief, before the daylight came,_**

_**but my heart is beating fast, perhaps we'll meet again**._

_._

He remembered her, Rukia, glowing in the moonlight, her face as she looked at the lake, her smile, her radiant eyes.

.

"_**In a shallow sleep I dreamt I was seeing you, just how I remembered…**_

_**brimming with tenderness, and somewhere in the calm…**_

_**a feeling that nothing had ever changed, your presence close beside me till I wake.**_

_**I'll see you, until I wake, from a shallow sleep.**_

_._

The innocent bashfulness on her face as he advanced her, trembling under his touch.

"_**An artist without a brush, can't paint a perfect canvas, without you here… there is no color,**_

_**a colorless landscape.**_

_._

Her incomparable beauty, her little hand holding his, almost like a child's hand…and her lips, softer than what he already imagined them to be, more tender.

.

**"_In a shallow sleep I dreamt I was seeing you, just how I remembered,_**

_**brimming with tenderness, and somewhere in the calm,**_

_**a feeling that nothing had ever changed, your presence close beside me, till I wake.**_

_**"I'll see you, shallow sleep."**_

He stopped singing and opened his eyes; the jaw of every individual in the room was dropped on the floor. Urahara looked at him speechlessly, while Renji seemed to have dropped the cigar on the floor; Renji immediately stood up with a look of excitement on his face.

"Oh man, you gotta sing that song tonight! You have talent kid, lots of it! I mean, there will be big names there, I mean big! Plus the editors of the Rolling Stone will be there, wow I…wow," said Renji not knowing what else to say.

"So I see you like my band Abarai," said Urahara with a knowing smile on his face, "well kids, go get yourselves some lunch, you'll need it."

The four band members walked out of Urahara's office but before they left the buldig, Ichigo stopped in his tracks; the others turned to look at him.

"Wait, just exactly what did I agree to back there?"

"We'll be performing at the fashion show tonight, one of them will be the one you just wrote. That, and Renji is gonna take pictures of us after the show," said Hisagi.

"Heck yeah! We get to see Rukia Ichimaru," said Ikkaku; he was about to perform his victory dance, but Hisagi stopped him.

"What?! I agreed to…that?!"

* * *

Rukia and Byakuya were in a dark cave, she was standing leaning against a wall, and he was sitting down on the floor, leaning against another wall, facing her.

"I don't know, I…you see I…" said Byakuya, as Jeremy. He stuttered nervously and pained, he tried to form a coherent sentence but could not; instead he rested his forehead on his hand.

"Jeremy, Jeremy what's wrong?" She asked just barely above a whisper as she kneeled next to him and placed her hand on his forehead.

"Nothing, leave me alone!" He said pushing her away.

"But wh-"

"Stay away from me. Just, just leave okay, get out of here."

"You're not coming with us?"

"I can't."

"Why?" She asked looking at him concerned.

"I will only slow you down, I'm not strong like Alec was, I will…I will only be in the way. Kira, it's my fault Alec died…isn't it?"

"And, cut!" said the director; the main lights of the sound stage were turned on again, and Rukia and Byakuya stood up and walked to the snack area.

"I'm so hungry, all I've had all day is cereal," said Rukia stuffing a rice ball into her mouth unceremoniously; Byakuya watched her amused.

"We should go to my manor after the fashion show, I'll make you dinner," said Byakuya giving her shoulders a much needed massage.

"Sounds wonderful, but I already told Gin I'd be home tonight."

"Well then, let's go to your place and fix dinner there," he said; Rukia turned around and tapped his nose with her finger.

"You just can't wait to get into my pants can you?" Said Rukia looking at him mischievously. But he didn't return the mischievous look she thought he would, and instead, he looked at her a bit confused and concerned.

"For some reason, since seeing you this morning, I cannot stop thinking about you. But not in a desiring manner, I am concerned for you, and…I want to care for you," he said fighting back a blush as he looked to the side.

"Concerned for me?"

"I cannot explain it, it's an odd feeling, quite foreign to me…yet not…" he said looking back at her considering; for a moments their eyes connected, and it was as if both understood.

"All right then, we can have dinner, although I have to tell you…today I'm not feeling up for dessert," she said, stressing emphasis on dessert to give it a different meaning.

"Yes, me neither," he said looking at her; once again that strange understanding seemed to float amongst them.

"Well, we should go change," said Rukia; Byakuya nodded and they both walked away in different directions.

* * *

The building was filled with famous faces; Ichigo could not help but feel intimidated as they were being escorted by Yoruichi, who was taking her time introducing them to other celebrities. They finally stopped and sat in the front row of one of the runways, there were two. Yoruichi said the show would be separated into two themes, light and dark, ying and yang, the first show would be light, then the intermission, during which they, and another band, would perform, then dark.

They all settled, and after the introduction from the designers, the show began. All of the designs being modeled were of light colors; the first models walking down the runway looked quite plain.

"And now, presenting summer day, designer Chanel, model the prowling kitten Soi Fong."

The crowd roared when Soi Fong made her entrance, she was wearing a short sundress that left very little to the imagination. Hisagi looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"Byakuya Kuchiki, modeling Tuscan night, by D&G."

Byakuya walked down the runway wearing a light brown Tuxedo, and a yellow shirt; the gasps and sighs of many women were heard around the large hall.

"Ice Princess Rukia Ichimaru, modeling starry night, by Hermes."

Rukia wore an elegant white gown, it was strapless and showed her back all the way down to the small of her back. She was wearing black and wavy hair extensions that fell down to her waist, giving her even more of a goddess-like appearance. Ichigo was struck, he could not keep his eyes off of her, her milky skin almost melded with the dress, making it look like she was glowing, and floating. As soon as she saw Ichigo, her cold façade warmed, and a blush formed in her cheeks he could tell she was having a difficult time concentrating.

* * *

She couldn't do it, she couldn't keep on walking out there with him being there. It was distracting, and dammit why did he have to have such bright orange hair? As if it wasn't enough that the man evoked feelings and desires in her that no one else had, but his hair made him stick out like a sore thumb. Her thoughts were distracted when Yumichika pulled her up and dragged her to one of the wings. It was intermission and the first of the two bands was playing.

"What is it? Can't you see I'm getting my makeup do-"

"Save it for later, you're going last anyway, you have to see this," said Yumichika.

"See what?" they stopped when they reached one of the stage wings; there were many other models standing by the wings observing, it was Ichigo, and he was performing, and the song it was…

"…_but my memory's a haze, forgetting what was said. I gently held out my hand, and in that perfect moment, you disappeared, I lost you over again. In a shallow sleep I dreamt I was seeing you, just how I remembered, brimming with tenderness, and somewhere in the calm, a feeling that nothing had ever changed_-"

"You know, he wrote it for somebody, he said so himself, 'for his beloved goddess of snow' I wonder who she is…lucky," said Yumichika. Rukia looked shocked, but in a good way; a large smile graced her face.

"_I just saw you, a moment far too brief, before the daylight came, but my heart is beating fast…perhaps we'll meet again_…"

"Yeah, lucky," said Rukia entranced.

* * *

After the show ended, Rukia was dragged somewhere in the building by Yoruichi; Rukia protested but Yoruichi paid no attention to her.

"Where are you-"

"I want you to meet the members of Mesmer, the bald one has been begging me to introduce you. I have another week of training them, and he won't quit bugging me until I introduce you," said Yoruichi; Rukia's eyes immediately widened, and she became very nervous.

"Wait but you can't! I will not allow it! I'm telling Gin!" said Rukia attempting to pull away, but Yoruichi was so much bigger than her, and then…it was too late.

"Gentlemen, I would like you to meet Rukia Ichimaru." Rukia froze, there were three men before her looking at her enchanted, while one looked at her nervously and uncomfortably, Ichigo.

"Umm…hi," said Rukia scratching the back of her neck nervously, and avoiding eye contact with Ichigo.

"Wow, her voice, she's like a beautiful siren," said Ikkaku adoringly; he kneeled in front of her worshipping her; embarrassed, Hisagi forced him to stand up.

"Well, shake their hands at least," said Yoruichi. And Rukia did; she shook Ichigo's last, and froze as their hands were clasped. His skin was so warm, and inviting, and those amber eyes…boring into her very soul…

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Ichimaru-san," said Ichigo with a pink tint on his cheeks as he finally let her go.

"Yes, it is my pleasure too, that was a very beautiful song you wrote Kurosaki-sama…"

"Well, it is for a very beautiful woman…" he said looking down, a bit embarrassed by his own bold words.

"I am sure she is very thankful, and she loves it," said Rukia timidly.

"Well then, I'm glad."

"So that's that then," said Yoruichi interrupting as she observed their odd exchanges of words.

"Yes, I should be leaving now, till next time," said Rukia looking at each of them individually, and wandering longer on Ichigo, then she left. He wanted to run after her, but then it'd be obvious and…oh the hell with it!

"I need to use the restroom," said Ichigo; then he ran after Rukia.

* * *

Rukia was leaning against the wall of the grand hall when Ichigo found her. Her eyes were closed, while her fingertips felt the texture of the wallpaper. He walked in front of her, and apparently she didn't notice because her eyes were still closed. He took this opportunity and leaned forward, giving her a chaste but meaningful peck on the lips; she opened here eyes instantly.

"Ichigo," she gasped surprised.

"Umm…hi," said Ichigo scratching the back of his neck nervously. When he kisse her he didn't think he'd be feeling this bashful only seconds later.

"That was a very nice song" she said unable to look into his eyes. The situation had changed very much from two days ago when she was outraged and angry with him for denying her proposal. But now…now she was just happy to see him, she had missed him so much, even though it had only been two days, and their time together only a couple of hours, she felt like it'd been eons since she had last seen him.

"Thank you, well, your modeling was amazing, I mean, I'm a huge fan now," he said stuttering, unsure of what else to say, the speech he had mentally rehearsed to say to her had flown out the window a soon as he saw her leaning on that hallway wall.

"Weren't you one already?"

"I-yes, you're right, well, tonight you were even better," he said still unable to look her in the eyes.

"Well, thank you," she said; she watched him expectantly for a moment, there was a long silence, and she finally decided to speak, "well, I…I should go now, the nights are becoming very cold, goodnight."

She was already walking away when he ran after her again and turned her around to face him. She looked at him a bit confused, and curious.

"Is there something you would like to say to me Ichigo?"

"I-well…yes, I do have something a…a…a question. Would you umm…would you come see a movie with me this weekend?"

"Sure, what did you have in mind?"

"Well, there's this one called Koizora, a Japanese film-"

"I heard of that one, I was going to ask Gin to go with-"

"Well, if you want to go with him instead I understand…"

"No, of course not, it didn't have to be him necessarily, I just wanted company to go watch it, and if you want to take me, then I'd be glad to go with you, it's difficult watching movies with Gin anyway," said Rukia laughing nervously, remembering the numerous times she had gone to the movies with her husband but ended up not even knowing what the movie was about. Gin had the habit of pouncing on her five minutes into the movie and then dragging her out of the theatre to find a more private place.

"All right then, so here's my number, I'll pick you up Saturday around seven," said Ichigo as he handed her a small piece of paper.

"Yes, thank you," she said; they were silent for another long moment, and Ichigo mustered up the courage to stand closer to her.

"Well, until then…" said Ichigo; their faces merely centimeters apart, "take care."

Rukia nodded, and Ichigo leaned towards her to place a small kiss on her lips. Her lips were warm, soft, inviting, and at the moment there was nothing he wanted more than to kiss her senseless, but he had to keep in mind where they were, who she was, and who she belonged to; anyone could walk by at any given second and see them.

Rukia couldn't hide the look of disappointment on her face when he pulled back, and noticing this, Ichigo felt a tug at his heart, she wanted it as much as he did, so should he do it? Rukia saw his inner conflict, he seemed hesitant about something, he seemed to want to lean forward again, but some invisible force seemed to be pulling him back. He was slowly leaning himself forward again, when a deep cold voice interrupted them.

"Rukia," it was Byakuya; he was walking towards them; Rukia immediately stepped away from Ichigo and looked over at Byakuya.

"Going home already?"

"No, we're going over to your house, remember?" Said Byakuya walking over to Rukia and wrapping an arm around her possessively as he glared at Ichigo.

"Byakuya, this is Ichigo Kurosaki, Ichigo, this is Byakuya Kuchiki."

"Hi," said Ichigo offering to shake his hand, but when Byakuya didn't shake it, Ichigo fought back the urge to punch him in the face for being so rude and narcissistic.

"We should go, come Rukia," said Byakuya. Rukia felt very embarrassed, how could Byakuya be so discourteous? And after what he said, Ichigo surely knew that Byakuya was one of her official lovers, and probably thought that they would be participating in some rather intimate activities while at her apartment. Even though she was not officially tied to Ichigo, she felt like she was betraying him, hurting him. She looked up to see Ichigo's face, fearfully, but was surprised to see him smiling at her warmly rather than angry.

"Goodnight Rukia," he said.

"Good night, Ichigo," she said still pleasantly surprised; then she and Byakuya left.

* * *

"Yeah that was funny, and did you see Yumichika trip on the runway?! That was hilarious!" Said Rukia laughing. She and Byakuya had just finished having dinner, and were drinking a bit too much wine.

"Yes, and I warned him, a man has no feet to be wearing women's shoes, but…he refused to listen," said Byakuya leaning back on the chair, he was a bit drunk himself. Suddenly he was eyeing her like a very expensive and delicious piece of Godiva chocolate.

He stood up from his chair and came up behind her, leaning down to kiss the side of her neck, and wrapping his arms around her.

"I thought we agreed there would be no dessert," said Rukia a bit uncomfortably.

"I changed my mind," said Byakuya nibbling on her earlobe; after some persuasion, Rukia gave in, and allowed him to carry her into the living room. Where they immediately stripped of their clothing and continued to devour each other n the floor.

"You're so soft, even more than I remembered," said Byakuya against the skin of her stomach, his lips exploring the entire length of her body as his hands followed the same path.

Rukia tried to put up a fight, she really did, but this just felt so much different than being with Gin. While Gin was rough and demanding, Byakuya was soft and tender, his lips tracing her skin as light as a feather, and his hands just barely ghosting over her modest curves, they were the exact opposite, and she wanted to feel their differences.

He explored her thoroughly, bringing her over the edge, and she clawed at his back desperately, pressing his face closer against her as his tongue massaged along her swollen folds. This was pure bliss, she had surely had this done to her before, but for some reason, this time, it felt so much more real, and Gin had not done this for her the last time they were together.

"Byakuya…" she gasped as his lips pressed against her more insistently; she could feel her body shaking, and she knew she would lose herself soon, "please!" she begged, though she was not sure for what.

He lifted his face from her femininity, and looked at her through hooded eyes, then his face hovered over hers, and he placed a lingering kiss on her lips. Once he finished kissing her, he positioned himself between her legs, never looking away from her face, and as he slipped inside of her, he outlined her cheekbones with his fingertips. Rukia gasped, even though Byakuya was being very gentle, it still stung a bit from last time. Byakuya noticed this, and kissed her necks softly to soothe her.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, don't stop," she said; her voice sounded confident, but she shut her eyes.

The pain quickly subsided, and she began to enjoy his tender thrusts. Before she knew it, she was rolling her hips to meet his thrusts, and her legs were wrapping around his waist while she arched her back, all to further impale herself to him. Their bodies started shaking, already covered in perspiration, he spilled his seed inside of her, and her voice echoed in the air when they came together, but it scared her that instead of saying his name, she said something else…

"Nii-sama!"

Byakuya's eyes widened instantly, but he did not separate himself from her, they were both just barely coming down from their high, and his body refused to separate from her warmth. A couple of seconds later, he pulled out of her and lied down next to her; they both stared at the ceiling confused and thoroughly surprised.

"That was…"

"Weird," said Rukia finishing his sentence for him.

"Why did call me that?"

"I don't know," she said; then she rolled over on her side to look at him, "are you mad at me?"

"No," he said; he embraced her, "but this does explain many things and…I do not think I can do this anymore."

"What?" asked Rukia looking up at him confused.

"It just…it does not feel…correct Rukia; I know it feels strange for you too, that much is obvious."

"Of course it didn't, I mean, I liked it and all, didn't you?"

"Well, yes, it was great, but…morally…do you understand what I mean?" Asked Byakuya looking at her sincerely.

"Yes, I understand, and I'm glad you understand too."

"Well, I should go," said Byakuya standing up, but Rukia pulled him back down.

"Wait, it's cold, just stay with me a while, just this one last time," said Rukia. Byakuya nodded and put his boxers and white beater back on, while Rukia put on the black slip she had been wearing under her dress. Now partially clothed, they lied next to each other and fell asleep.

* * *

Gin walked inside his apartment humming; he had a bouquet of stargazer lilies on his hand. He walked into the living room, and as soon as he saw Rukia and Byakuya sleeping together on the floor, he grimaced, dropping the lilies to the floor. It took him a moment to regain his composure. He then picked up Rukia and carried her into the bedroom.

He placed her on the bed, and surveyed her petite body as he undressed himself, she was clad in her dress slip, her assets could be seen through the sheer material. Suddenly, he was overcome by anger, and…jealousy? His ruby eyes opened, he couldn't possibly be jealous, the brat was merely his entertainment…his property. Yes, and like any other animalistic being, he needed to protect his property, that must have been it, that was what his anger stemmed from, she was his property, and unless Aizen said otherwise….he needed to mark his property, claim it, and keep it from being invaded by others.

Now more at ease with the reasons behind his anger, he proceeded to enjoy his property, he would mark her, so that all others knew that she was his. After tonight, there would be no doubt that she belonged to Gin Ichimaru. Rukia awoke to the feeling of cold hands running themselves over her body, her hips, her breasts. She opened her eyes and saw Gin on top of her, straddling her. His lips were insistent on her neck, sucking, biting, very violently, so much that it was painful. He groped her hard, mercilessly. He ripped off her dress slip, and explored her body with his long cold hands momentarily, before roughly stabbing himself into her. Rukia clutched the bed sheets hard, for some reason, he was bigger than the last time they did this, but, was it possible for a man to adjust his size as he saw fit?

"Gin, that hurts," she said, just above a whisper. He ignored her and continued until he tired himself out and spilled inside of her; by the time he was finished Rukia was on the verge of tears; she looked at him dismayed.

"Why did you do that?" She asked finally shedding her tears; feeling mesmerized by the drops on her cheeks, he opened his ruby eyes to look into hers, and for the first time since she could remember, she saw genuine emmotion in them, though it was difficult to discern what that emotion was.

"Because…I was marking you, Rukia dearest. I don't want you seeing Kuchiki, Abarai, or anyone else anymore," he said with utmost seriousness, something rarely ever seen in Gin.

"But I thought you said-"

"I did, but now I've changed my mind. I don't want an open marriage anymore, you belong to me Rukia, you are mine, and mine only," said Gin, and with that, planted a powerful and rough kiss on her, devouring her lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: All right, well here's CH.5, Enjoy! And let me know what you think!

* * *

Momo awoke to the sudden sunlight hitting her eyes. She squinted her eyes, then sat up on the bed; once everything came into focus, she saw her adoptive father opening the curtains.

"Good morning Momo," said Aizen.

"Good morning, father," said Momo blushing as she clutched her bed sheets closer against her bare body.

"Oh my dear sweet Momo," said Aizen smiling kindly at her; he sat by her on the bed and placed a delicate kiss on her forehead, "I already told you, if this is strange to you, we can stop, I don't want to hurt you," he whispered in her ear.

"Don't-don't worry father, I'm fine really, I care about you very much; I don't want things to be the way they used to be, I like things the way they are," said Momo looking at him bashfully.

"All, right, but remember, it's our little secret, so hush," said Aizen caressing her lower lip with his thumb; Momo nodded, and he gave her a kiss on the lips. Momo leaned into the kiss, but Aizen pulled back and stood back up, leaving her kissing the air awkwardly.

"Kira will be coming to visit this afternoon, and, Mr. Ichimaru called, he said Rukia would be needing your company this morning," said Aizen fixing his tie.

"Oh," said Momo, if Gin requested it, she had an idea why Rukia would be needing her. Even though there was an age difference between them, Momo was sixteen and Rukia twenty-one, they had grown very close since Rukia was taken in by Gin at the age of fourteen, Momo was nine at the time.

"Whatever you see there this morning, you will remember to keep quiet about it, right Momo?" Asked Aizen; Momo nodded a bit sadly.

"Good then, you should get up and get ready, I'll see you for dinner," said Aizen; he kissed her on the cheek and left the room.

* * *

"Well it's good to have someone check on Mrs. Ichimaru, Mr. Ichimaru said she wasn't feeling well; she refused to see anyone else, even the servants," said Nanao as she walked Momo upstairs to Rukia's room. Nanao was one of the Ichimaru maids.

"Well here we are, I'll leave so she'll let you come in," said Nanao; then she left.

"Ichimaru-san, Ichimaru-san are you there?"

"Come in," said a weak voice from inside, she knew it belonged to Rukia.

She walked inside the room, and it was very dark, there was only light coming from a couple of dim lamps from inside the room; all the curtains were closed. She saw Rukia on the bed, she was sitting on the bed facing away from her, it was apparent that she was nude, though she was wrapped in bed sheets. She clung the bed sheets to her chest, exposing her back.

As Momo drew nearer, she stopped in her tracks and gasped. She was only a couple of steps away from the bed now, and from this distance, all the bruises and scratches were already apparent. She could hear her sobbing, she was crying. The bruises were very large and deep, there were hand prints on her arms and back, and scratches everywhere.

"Ichimaru-san?" She asked carefully. Rukia didn't say anything, but she turned her face to her slightly; she was able to see a bruised lip, and crusted blood on the corner of her mouth. Momo immediately rushed to her and sat in front of her on the bed; Rukia looked down and wiped off her tears.

"I'm fine," she said suddenly looking up at her with a large smile on her face; there were scratches on her face.

"Did Ichimaru-sama do this to you?"

"It's okay though, he didn't mean to, I guess he just got a bit too much into it. Gin can be a little rough sometimes, that's all," she said with that same large grin plastered on her face; Momo thought Rukia resembled Gin right now, large smile, squinted eyes.

"Well, do you need any help?" Asked Momo.

"Yes, can you help me into the bath, I really need one," said Rukia; Momo nodded and handed her a discarded night robe on the floor. Rukia quickly put it on and tied the sash around her waist. Momo just stood there in front of her, until Rukia grunted.

"Could you umm…help me walk to the bathroom?"

"Ichimaru-san! Are you sure you're all right, I mean if you can't even wal-"

"I'm fine, I just need a little bit of help getting there," said Rukia; Momo nodded and helped her stand and walked her to the bathroom. She fixed her bath for her, and then looked away from her to allow her to slip into the bathtub comfortably. She heard a loud thump on the floor and rushed to help her.

Rukia was lying on the floor, looking beaten and helpless, Momo had never seen her so vulnerable before. Now that she had a good view of her body, she was able to better inspect the damage, the bruises and scratches extended all over her body; there were large hand prints on her inner thighs and there was dried blood and seed spreading halfway down her inner thighs from her feminine entrance. There were bruises on her breasts, and long scratches from fingernails along her abdomen.

Momo quickly helped her into the bathtub, and once she was inside she grabbed a sponge and washed her back.

"Are you sure you're okay…Rukia?"

"Never better," giggled Rukia, that frightening grin still present on her face.

* * *

Jushiro Ukitake was sitting in an office in his house, correcting papers, when suddenly Soi walked inside; he looked at her surprised.

"Soi?"

"You look disappointed," she said taking a seat in front of him."

"Not at all, just surprised, you're usually home only three times a week," he said returning to his work.

"That flaky Ichimaru didn't show up today, so we weren't able to film. She seriously needs to sort her priorities. Work comes first, she should know that, that's something you agree to when taking this career. She needs to be willing to make some personal sacrifices in this industry," said Soi annoyed.

"You mean like you did?"

"Like I did?" Asked Soi confused.

"Well I'd pretty much say that is how it is with you, work comes first, it's what's taking a toll on this marriage," said Ukitake flipping through the pages of one of his students' essays.

"Jushiro, we talked about this before we married, I don't want to make this marriage public because one, I don't like people snooping into my personal life, and two, the media would have plenty to talk about if they found out that you were once my college professor…or for that matter that I went to college."

"That is not what I'm referring to, and you know that," he said finally looking up at her, "I'm talking about how you're never here. How we're rarely together, and how we do not function as married couples do."

"Function like married couples? That's ridiculous, and just how do you suppose married couples should act?" She asked sitting back on the chair and looking at him in a derogatory manner.

"I mean go out together, speak, quarrel, interact, anything along the lines."

"Well we quarrel enough, and you have to admit, the makeup sex is great," she said stroking his member from underneath the desk with her foot; he fought back a groan and regained his composure.

"Anyone can fight and have sex, that doesn't make them a married couple. Soi, you're never here, we never spend time together, and when we do it's always work or sex, it's as if I'm living with a stranger, there's no commitment, no bond, nothing that ties us together."

"So…you want to have kids?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, that is not what I meant. And at my age it'd be tricky to provide you with them. You know what Soi, just forget about it, I'm busy, I'd appreciate it if you left me to my duties," said Ukitake. Soi ignored him and remained sitting on the chair in front of him.

She leaned back observing him in silence. He worked diligently; there was a cute crease still prominent on his forehead from their recent argument. His rich brown eyes reading the papers, such intensity behind them, was he actually reading them or only pretending? All the while thinking about how angry she made him. His long silver locks fell on the desk as he hunched over in the most adorable manner, like a teenager trying to understand his High School Algebra homework. His pale skin shimmered in the dim light, even though he was a decade or two older than her…his skin was perfect, and not at all reflective of his age. Her husband was without a question, a stunning man; he must have been even more attractive when he was younger, she wondered how it was that a man like him never got to marrying while he was young. It was a shame that such attractive genes would not be passed on to another generation-no…it was a calamity.

"How about we give it a try anyway?" Asked Soi suddenly; Ukitake looked up at her confused.

"Give what a try?"

"Well, the baby thing," she said; Ukitake broke into laughter.

"You're joking right?" he said, but Soi looked at him very serious, "wow, you're not joking are you?"

"No, I'm not."

"Really? I mean, it would ruin your modeling career."

"No it won't, Heidi Klum did fine, and I'm better than her," said Soi crossing her arms over her chest, "so do you want the kid or not?"

"Well, yes of course, at my age I should be a grandfather, yet I'm not even a father yet."

"Good, I'll go get everything ready. Come to our room when you're finished," said Soi walking out of the office. Ukitake immediately put his papers away and followed after her.

* * *

It was already night, Nanao walked into her house and immediately sat on the couch, she was very tired, the humongous Ichimaru penthouse never ceased to be a nuisance to clean. She leaned back and closed her eyes, but sat up immediately when she felt a pair of strong hands massaging her shoulders.

"How was the Ichimaru household?" Asked Shunsui letting go of her and taking a seat in the couch in front of her.

"Mrs. Ichimaru was ill, and Mr. Ichimaru didn't show his face all day, I think they had a fight," said Nanao yawning exhausted.

"Hey, where did you get that fancy coat?" Asked Shunsui pointing at her; Nanao looked down and immediately panicked.

"Oh no! I must have taken Miss Momo's coat by mistake," said Nanao.

"Well, you should probably go take it to her."

"I'm so exhausted, can you take it over there for me."

"Me? Inside that hotel? I would look ridiculous in there love."

"Then take Toshiro, he could take the coat.."

"Fine, I can't believe the things I do for love," sighed Shunsui getting up to go find his son.

* * *

"Ju-shi-roooh!" Moaned Soi holding on to her husband for dear life as he hovered above her, pumping into her.

"Soi…" gasped Ukitake into the skin of her neck as he gave one final thrust and spilled inside of her; they remained that way for a couple of minutes, until Soi's cell phone rang.

"Don't answer it," said Ukitake kissing her throat; Soi was about to complain, but then she wrapped her legs tighter around his waist as he pumped into her again.

"Thanks," he whispered into her ear.

"You're welcomed," she said wrapping her arms around him and embracing him tightly. Then her lips found the sensitive spot behind his ear. " I want to be on top," she whispered after giving his earlobe a gentle tug.

"All right," he said; they switched positions. She straddled him and eased herself onto him; she mumbled incoherent words as she began to roll her his against his.

Jushiro ran his hands up her thighs, to her hips, then up to her breasts. He sat up, and took one of those breasts inside his mouth, eliciting a moan from the raven-haired beauty above him. She wrapped her arms around him and pushed down on him hard as her walls tightened around him. He threw his head back in ecstasy as he felt her tugging on him, and she let out a loud moan when she felt him shoot his seed into her.

Once they came back down from their high, Ukitake rolled over on top of her, and placed an endearing kiss on her lips.

"You're so beautiful," he said stroking her cheek and moving her sweaty bangs away from her eyes. He was about to kiss her again, when the phone rang a second time; this time Soi Fong looked at him seriously; Ukitake sighed and slipped out of her, rolling to his side of the bed.

"Yeah?" said Soi a bit out of breath as she picked up the phone, "you're kidding me? Both?! That's…wow that's great!" said Soi ecstatically, "yeah, I'll get everything ready, bye," she said; then she hung up.

"What happened?" Asked Ukitake; Soi Fong looked a bit guilty; she laid her head on his shoulder and draped and arm over his chest.

"I'm sorry," she said kissing his neck.

"Why?"

"That was my brother, Yumichika."

"What did he want?"

"There was this gig a while back ago, with Victoria's Secret and Cover Girl, a seven year contract, millions of dollars, and…I got it. I have to leave tomorrow to New York for my first photo shoot."

"Well that's okay, you'll be back, you don't have to apologize for that," said Ukitake patting her head.

"That's not why I'm apologizing, now that I got this gig, I…we can't have a baby anymore. I'm sorry, I really am."

* * *

Momo watched as Rukia finally fell asleep. She had stayed here to keep her company all day, she was just so worried; she even skipped her date with her fiancé, Kira, not that she loved him anyway, she was only marrying him because Aizen-sama said so, and she loved Aizen-sama.

Momo was take out of her daydream when she heard the doorbell ring. She waited a bit for the servants to get it, but then she remembered, they were all gone by now, and she went to open the door herself. No words could describe what she felt when she opened the door. When she first laid eyes on him, that boy with silver hair and blue eyes.

He was staring back at her with the same intensity, her coat on his hand. She couldn't tear her eyes away from his, and it seemed that neither could he. He mumbled something, and then handed her the coat.

"Umm…you're Miss Momo right?" he asked scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Oh, yeah," said Momo a bit embarrassed as she took the coat from him.

"Well, I'm Toshiro, Miss Nanao's son."

"Oh, you're Nanao's son? What a surprise, she looks so young," said Momo.

"Well, I was originally a teen mistake," he said laughing a bit.

"How sad," she said, but smiling.

"Yeah, I guess it is, well, take care Miss Momo, goodnight," he said; then he left.

"I know him," she said immediately once he left; she was now leaning against the door clutching her coat close to her, "I know that boy, he-he seems so familiar. I know him! I that's it! Shiro-chan!" She gasped suddenly; she covered her mouth, where did that come from? How did she…why did she call him that?


	6. Let There Be Light

A/N: All right, so I don't own anything, just stating that. Things will get interesting real soon...oh the drama...major lemon in the next CH; if it makes you uncomfortable just skip it since it won't be important to the story plot, hint, it will be in the beginning of Orihime's scene.

All right, so CH.6! Let me know what you think!

* * *

Gin walked into his bedroom tying his tie. He looked at the tired woman lying on his bed and smirked. 'My oh my I think we've broken our little toy,' he thought. Once tying his tie, he sat beside her, and moved her hair out of her face.

"Rukia dear, you'll be late for work," he whispered as he licked the shell of her ear. Rukia woke up startled with the feeling of being enveloped by snakes; it took her a moment to successfully force herself to calm down.

"I'm going back to work?"

"Why certainly, two weeks is a long enough vacation, I imagine. Unless you'd rather stay here, with me, I'm sure we could always cancel your contract with Urahara," whispered Gin in her ear as he lied down next to her and cradled her in his arms, "then we could spend all day here…doing this," he ran a hand in between her upper thighs suggestively.

"We've been doing that too much lately," she replied attempting to hide the unpleasant chill his cheerful voice brought up her spine.

"What? All play and no work made Mrs. Ichimaru a worrywart?"

"I'm not feeling well," she replied jadedly.

"Maybe I can fix that," he said skimming his lips along her throat; Rukia shrugged away uncomfortably.

"Please…"

"You're not being very nice Rukia dear, but since my little doll seems to be broken, I will wait for her to glue herself together again," then he stood up and straightened out his tie; he put on a blue trench coat.

"How long will you be gone this time?" She asked sitting up on the bed. Gin took in her small frame dressed in a short night gown, allowing her to get a glimpse of his heated ruby eyes for a second.

"We have a meeting with the prime minister of England; after that we're attending a party in Cancun with the president of Mexico, so…I would say about three days, or four," he said putting on a pair of black gloves.

"Oh, you'll be gone a long time," she said; she herself could not understand why she was disappointed.

"It's all right Rukia dear, I'll be back in a flash, I promise," he said; she had no idea how he had her pinned beneath him on the bed so quickly, his speed…it was inhuman, "just…make sure to behave while I'm gone, remember what we talked about," he said looking at her very seriously all of a sudden.

Abruptly he slid one of the straps of her gown all the way down, so that one of her breasts was uncovered, then ran his tongue over it. She stifled a gasp as he started sucking on it, very gently at first, then with increased enthusiasm.

"Gin…" she gasped arching her back to press her chest closer to him; he complied by taking as much of the pale flesh into his mouth as possible, and gently scraped his teeth over her sensitive bud. When he was finished, he spread chaste kisses around her breast before pulling away.

"Don't have fun without me, all right princess? Promise?" He said looking at her heatedly; Rukia nodded her head in agreement.

"Well, see ya then darling," he said waving at her before leaving the room. She brought her strap back up her shoulder, and walked over to the balcony.

It was very cold outside, but none of this seemed to phase her. Large dark clouds covered Shanghai, and the traffic could barely be heard over the thunder. The phone started ringing, and Rukia ran inside to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Rukia, oh my god you're a live! I was so worried about you. Two weeks? You decided to take two weeks off and not even tell us about it? You know, the director is furious," said Yoruichi.

"I know, and I'm sorry."

"I can only cover for you so much; you're making me look bad here."

"I know, I'll be there for the next shoot, I promise."

"Fine," sighed Yoruichi, "so, what happened?"

"Do…do you want to come over for coffee?"

"Yeah, okay, well I'll be on my way then, bye," said Yoruichi; she hung up.

* * *

Swords. What could they mean? Ichigo flipped avidly through a dream interpretation book. He was not one to usually resort to such things, but these dreams…they were driving him insane. It was always the same one, a dream about, fire, ice, and mesmerizing snow, blood, a lot of blood, piercing screams that seemed to go on forever. At the end of it he would always find himself floating in the middle of nothingness, and in every one of these dreams, she was there… Speaking of her, it was beginning to worry him that he had not seen or even heard of her for two weeks. She never returned his phone calls, and they never got to watch that movie they said they'd watch.

He asked her other colleagues but none of them seemed to know where she was or what happened to her. For the last week, his other band members had been partying non stop with famous models, amongst them Yoruichi, Yumichika Ayasegawa and Soi Fong; Ichigo stuck along for a while, but eventually grew tired of all the racket.. This weekend all of them escaped to the Himalayas for the opening of some new fancy hotel, so he was alone; Yoruichi had stayed too because she had a busy schedule. Ichigo put the book down and then sighed. Where could she be?

* * *

"You're thinking of leaving Gin?!"

"Well, just for a little while, I need time to think."

"When did this happen, I thought you two were well…infatuated with each other," said Yoruichi surprised, she was at the Ichimaru penthouse with Rukia having breakfast.

"We are but…how can I describe this? He…he makes me feel strange."

"Strange?"

"Yes, like he's trying to drive me crazy."

"How?"

"Well, the way he touches me, the way he smiles at me. The way he looks at me…it makes me feel like there are snakes crawling all over me. And when he takes me…I feel so disappointed in myself, like I've done something wrong."

"Really? And here I thought the two of you had a perfect sex life."

"Well we do, I enjoy it and all, while we're…you know, I feel complete, happy, Gin's a great lover…it's just afterwards you know, when that high fades away…then I enter a state of depression, it gets so bad that I can't even stand to look at myself in the mirror. I've broken a few actually," said Rukia; Yoruichi looked down at her bandaged hand.

"So he fills you with desire while simultaneously making you feel like shit…and you like that, then you feel bad about liking it?"

"Yes," answered Rukia honestly, "is that normal?"

"It sounds like you're a masochist in denial, but hey, what the hell do I know," said Yoruichi taking a bite of a cookie.

"I don't know, it just feels like there's something he's hiding from me, like he's always laughing at his own secret joke."

"Well, do you love him?" Asked Yoruichi; Rukia stayed silent for a moment.

"I don't know. You see, it's like there's two different Gins, one of them frightens me to no end. But the other one…makes me feel like protecting him, like proving him wrong by loving him," said Rukia thoughtfully.

"Proving him wrong by loving him?" Asked Yoruichi confused.

"I don't know…I can't really explain it, but that's the way I feel. Strange isn't it?"

"Yeah," said Yoruichi; she remained silent for a moment, "so, you're sure this has nothing to do with Ichigo?" Rukia's face immediately reddened.

"Ichigo?"

"Yes, the lead singer from Urahara's band, Mesmer. You were sending each other some pretty strong signals the day of the fashion show, don't think I didn't notice."

"I'm not gonna lie to you, we saw each other for a bit, but it never got far; Gin doesn't want to have an open marriage anymore, so if I saw Ichigo…I would be cheating on Gin."

"Do you like Ichigo?"

"Yes," she answered immediately, "not like Gin obviously, Gin is my entire world, but…there's just something about that strawberry…I can't quite put my finger on it."

"How sad, Rukia Ichimaru will break the strawberry's heart," said Yoruichi; Rukia looked at her confused, "he has been hanging around with us for the last week, and he looks too depressed, just looking at him would make any idiot sad."

"Oh," was all Rukia said, she felt horrible about making him feel like that.

"So…I'll leave you to your thoughts, since it seems you have so much to think about," said Yoruichi getting up.

"All right, I'll see you on Tuesday."

"Yeah and you'd better be there," said Yoruichi; then she left out the door. After she left, Rukia left to her room and looked through Gin's clothes, she would need a disguise.

* * *

"Don't forget to read Chapter five, there will be a quiz on it on Monday," said Ukitake to Momo, he was about to leave the Aizen manor.

"Yes, professor, I'll make sure to do that."

"Goodbye then,"

"Goodbye professor," she smiled; Ukitake walked outside and into his car. He took a moment to look at the great Aizen manor; certainly more than impressive.

It took him a while to get to his own house; once there he took a seat in a couch in his bedroom. It was a very cold day, and there was a fire burning in the fireplace. It was odd actually…for it to be seven degrees Celsius in October, the last couple of weeks the weather had been very strange, the large amount of rain, the fierce cold…

Ukitake stood and walked over to a small table, where he took a drink of sake. She hadn't seen Soi Fong since the baby fiasco, she had been in photo shoots, commercials, with friends, he was beginning to wonder whether this marriage benefited either of them.

Then something amazing happened, and purely by accident. He started coughing excessively, so much that he dropped to his knees on the floor. Once he finished coughing, he looked down at his own hands, and saw blood, and suddenly…he remembered. Ukitake flash stepped out of there immediately, he needed to find someone, someone that remembered, or at least someone to believe him.

* * *

"So how's lil'Shiro now? Is he doing better?" Old man Yama asked his son Shunsui; they were both at the café.

"His temperature keeps dropping, but nothing's wrong with him. It's a little weird, but my dear Nanao said the doctor said there was nothing wrong with him," said Shunsui.

"Yeah, weird," said Yama.

"But that's not why I'm here pops, you gotta help me, with Nanao."

"What's up with that groovy lady of yours?"

"She won't sleep with me anymore, as if it wasn't bad enough that I hadn't been getting any for a while, she bought a separate futon," said Shunsui a bit miserably as he took another shot of sake.

Rukia listened to the two idiots by the counter being perverts. She was sitting by a table far from them but she could still hear them, heck, everyone in there probably could, even though there weren't many people there. She was wearing her own jeans a blue shirt and a black coat that belonged to Gin; she also wore sunglasses and hid her hair under one of Gin's fedora hats.

After she finished eating her cheeseburger and fries, which she felt guilty about, she walked out the door. Her immediate reaction was to wrap her arms around her own body, it was freezing outside, so much that the water on the edge of the sidewalk had frozen into ice. It was two in the afternoon, and yet it seemed like the sun was already setting.

She only took a few steps, when suddenly she slipped on unseen ice, and came tumbling to the floor. The last things that registered in her mind were a loud thump, and the smell of rainfall.

* * *

Rukia awoke again to find herself in an unfamiliar room. The room was vast and held a certain warmth that even her own room did not. It was very spacious; the walls were rather blank, except for a couple of paintings, one of Flaming June, another named Burning Heart, by Fausto Minestrini, and Death the Bride, by Thomas Cooper Gotch. It was well furnished, and at the end of the room there was a large glass door that lead to a balcony.

Before walking out there she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, and saw that she was wearing an oversized pair of blue and black pajamas instead of her other clothing. Her head was bandaged, and there were some scratches along one of her cheeks. She walked over to the balcony, and saw that from there, she could see the city of Shanghai in its entirety; she must have been somewhere in the outskirts of the city, and it was…snowing.

"Good morning Mrs. Ichimaru," came a voice from behind her; she immediately turned around to be met by bright amber orbs.

"Ichigo," she said surprised.

"You fell and passed out outside the café; so I brought you to my place and called a doctor, since no one picked up the phone at your house."

"How long have I been here?"

"Since yesterday afternoon."

"Oh," she said; she looked away from him uncomfortably, "stupid strawberry," she said under her breath.

"What did you just call me midget?!"

"You heard, you just used that as an excuse to kidnap me didn't you?!"

"Like I'd ever want to kidnap a stupid midget!"

"Stupid?! Who are you calling stupid Nancy boy?!"

"Wait, you're mad?! You have no right to be mad!"

"Is that so?!"

"Yes, you're the one that stood me up a week ago!"

"Well maybe it's a good thing that I did! That way I didn't have to put up with a sour strawberry!"

"Midget!"

"Pervert!"

"Bitch!"

"Asshole!"

They both crossed their arms and turned away from each other. After a moment of silence, Rukia turned to look at the Shanghai skyline again; she shivered and wrapped her arms around herself.

"I made some hot miso soup if you want any," said Ichigo.

"Sure."

* * *

They walked to the kitchen and Rukia was surprised to see it look so…homey, there were pots and pans everywhere, jars with goodies, and cute oven mittens. It was very warm, and looked just like one of those country kitchens she saw in the magazines, so much different than her own high-tech futuristic looking kitchen. She hesitantly took a seat on one of the chairs.

"Did you umm…" she looked down at herself to point out that she was wearing clothes that were not her own.

"Oh, no, the doctor dressed you, she said you needed to be changed since your clothes were all wet and a little bloody. So umm…those clothes were too big to be your own," he said serving the soup in two different bowls and handing one to her; then he sat on the chair facing her.

"They're not mine, they're my husband's."

"Well, mine look a lot nicer on you," said Ichigo getting a bit red in the face; he ate some of his soup to try to hide his blush; Rukia looked a bit uncomfortable as well.

"It's strange, that's it's snowing, it usually doesn't snow here, especially in October," she said looking into her bowl thoughtfully.

"Yes, it is strange, almost as strange as how low your temperature was," said Ichigo.

"What?" She asked confused.

"When the doctor took your temperature yesterday it was twenty-eight degrees Celsius."

"What?!"

"Yeah I know, I took your temperature again this morning though, and it's back to normal.

They remained silent for a while, as they both ate their soups. Ichigo looked up surprised when he saw her stand back up and stretch before yawning loudly.

"So, you wanna go to the park to play with the snow."

"Play?" He asked eyeing her up and down.

"No there's no second meaning to that, I've only played with snow once in my life, with my twin when I was nine…before my parents died," she looked saddened for a moment, but then quickly smiled again, "so I'd like to play with snow again."

"Wait? You have a twin?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah, my big brother Kiki, he's two hours older than me."

"Kiki?"

"Well, that's just short for his real name, his real name is…I'll get that if you want," she said when she heard the doorbell ring; she immediately dashed out of the kitchen…but not before slipping on soup and almost falling.

Her eyes were shut, as if still expecting the impact even though she already knew there would be none. She slowly opened her eyes to see that she was in the strawberry's arms. He looked genuinely worried, falling on her head a second time would probably cause further damage to the already bad concussion. But what perhaps came the most shocking to them both, was the inhuman speed in which he caught her, he must have been a good five meters away, and she had been falling at a pretty quick rate.

"H-how did you…?" She asked looking speechless.

"I…I don't know," he said looking very confused, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, and she noticed he had yet to let go. She looked down at his arms, then back at him, and once looking into those molten amber orbs…she knew he had no intention of letting go.

"What are y-" he silenced her by placing his fingertips on her lips.

"Just, just let me try this, just this once," he whispered looking deeply into her eyes; he ran his hand across her cheek. His gaze lowered to her mouth, as his thumb stroke her lower lip. His face drew nearer, so much that his hot breath tickled her lips. Her eyes slowly drew shut, and everything was dark, there was only him, him and his warmth…his lips softly descended down on hers. She felt weak suddenly, as he slowly worked her lips apart, sliding that soft warm tongue of his inside her mouth. She sighed as their tongues intertwined. Feeling her knees getting weak, she wrapped her arms around his neck to keep herself from falling, which was a good thing, since her knees gave out only milliseconds later.

She ran her hands through his hair, tugging at it as she gently bit his bottom lip, weakening his defenses to reign over his mouth. She pressed closer against him, kissing him with utmost passion. She stopped suddenly, when she felt him stop; she pulled away and looked at him confused. The look on his face…he looked angered, surprised, outraged…negative emotions she was not expecting to see displayed on his face.

"Ichigo?" She asked feeling a bit insulted.

"Rukia, oh no, Rukia, what have we done?! What have we all done?!"

"Look, calm down, we'll work through this, but I will need some time to think, I can't just leave Gin."

"No! Not that! I…don't you remember?" He asked clasping her shoulders and looking at her seriously, every hint of lust and passion gone from his eyes.

"Remember what?"

"Those bastards! How could they?!" he said letting go of her; his fists were clenched at his sides.

"Who Ichigo?! What's going on?!"

"Aizen, Ichimaru! Those bastards!" He said angrily; the doorbell rang more urgently. Rukia left Ichigo to go answer the door. When she opened the door, a very worried Jushiro Ukitake stood before her, he came inside and locked the door before he shut it.

"Professor Ukitake?"

"Where's Ichigo?" He asked looking at Rukia; in a flash Ichigo was with them.

"Kurosaki."

"Ukitake."

"Wait, you know each other?" Said Rukia confused.

"Yes, we all know each other, we have for quite a while," answered Ukitake.

"So I take it you remember," said Ichigo.

"Yes; your reiatsu was the first I sensed, so I came here."

"Let's go tell the others," said Ichigo immediately.

"No, if we told them like this, they would think we're insane, we need to plan this," said Ukitake.

"You're right, come on, we'll talk in my room," said Ichigo; he and Ukitake walked ahead.

"Wait, what are you talking about? And what's this reiatsu?" Asked Rukia confused following after them.


	7. Not Working Out

**A/N:** So...I'm going on vacation in a week with my BF and a couple of friends, it should last about two weeks...I'm so excited! Never been to the former Soviet Union before...

Anyway, because of the given events, I'm going to try and post as many chapters this week as possible instead of my usual once a week.

So CH 7, Let me know what you think!

* * *

Reiatsu? Shinigami? Soul Society? Rukia didn't know what to think, whether she should believe them or not. She had known professor Ukitake since she arrived to Shanghai, he home-schooled her, taught her what she knew, and she trusted him completely, but something like this…was very difficult to take in. They both looked so convinced, not a trace of doubt in their minds, Ichigo could perhaps benefit from telling her such lies, but Ukitake? Ukitake was a man of his word, trusted by thousands, a man whose words were to be taken seriously.

It had been three days, three days since that day; Rukia was now in her room packing her belongings, not because of the recent events with Ichigo and professor Ukitake, but because of her relationship problems with Gin. She was convinced that some time away from him would clear her mind and allow her to think more clearly.

She finished packing her clothes, and sat thoughtfully on the bed; she wasn't left to her thoughts for long, because Gin walked inside the room with his own briefcase. He grinned at her, but once seeing her belongings packed on the bed, he frowned.

"Where are you going Rukia dear?" He asked grinning again.

"Gin, you know…and I know, that's there's something wrong with us right now."

"Wrong? You never-"

"Yes, I know, I never said anything before, but I am now." They both remained silent for a moment; Gin walked over to the window and stared at the Shanghai skyline.

"Where are ya going?"

"With Yoruichi; if you need to speak to me about anything, I'll be there."

"No," he said; suddenly Rukia found herself pushed against the wall, "you'll be right here where you belong…with me!" he said pushing her more roughly against the wall as he grasped her neck, just enough to intimidate her, but not enough to choke her.

"Hit me again if you want, it only encourages me to leave you," she said through gritted teeth.

"Hit you? Oh that's right, I'm sorry about that, it's just…seeing you all cozy with the Kuchiki kinda sparked something in me," he whispered maliciously in her ear, "and you're so beautiful when you're in pain, princess, it's kind of a turn on to see my little doll broken…and helpless," he whispered tightening his grip on her neck, and running his tongue across her cheek..

"Gin, you're hur-"

"You can run if you want, but you can never escape me, I'm stronger than you, more…perceptive…I outrank you. You will do as I say and I'll let you live. You see darling, what Gin wants," he rips off her underwear and unties the top of her halter dress, "Gin gets…and right now what Gin wants…is your broken little body," he rips off her bra, unzips his pants and hoists her up on the wall.

Rukia tried to push him away as he suckled on her breasts. She beat him with her fists but he was too strong, too large in comparison to her. She clawed at his back, but it only served as firewood to his burning lust. He wrapped her legs around him and roughly slammed into her; she screamed, she could still not understand how he could make himself bigger whenever he so desired.

She still resisted him, slamming her fists on his chest, but a couple of thrusts later, she felt too weak, and instead, wrapped her arms around him for support. He bit along her neck, leaving a path of love marks, then bit hard on her pulse point, causing her to bleed.

"Gin, what are you doing?" she gasped, surprised the he actually bit into her flesh.

"You taste so good," he said licking at her wound, "I've never tasted blood before, but now I think I'll try it more often," he murmured against her skin, practically purring. He ran his anxious hands all over her body, pausing at certain places that by now she knew were his favorite parts of her body.

He pulled away from her, and she almost complained, but kept herself from doing so. He looked at her heatedly, and licked off the bit of blood that was on the corner of his lip. He quickly removed his clothes, leaving only his boxers, then ripped off the rest of her dress. He carried her towards the bed and set her down; quickly he was on top of her. She looked down and her eyes widened at his large member, deeply veined and throbbing with anticipation.

He smirked at her reaction, grabbed her hand, and placed it at the base, he placed his hand over hers, and both of their hands put it inside of her. Rukia let go of him to grasp the bed sheets as she involuntarily arched her back…and Gin took care of the rest.

"You'll never leave me Rukia, and even if you do you will always come back. I was your first, your best, you'll never be able to replace me..." he whispered against her throat.

* * *

Ishida was at his in-laws house, playing chess with his brother-in-law, Hanatarou, while he waited for his majesty Mayuri to receive him into his home office.

"So what are you gonna name it?" Asked Hanatarou.

"Excuse me?"

"The baby, have you thought of any names yet?" Asked Hanatarou.

"Not, me, I'm not good with names, but Nemu has a list of them, " laughed Ishida.

"Well I hope it's a girl so you could name her after mother," smiled Hanatarou.

"That would be nice, I've heard men say that you're not truly a father until you've had a daughter, who know why they'd say that."

"Maybe it's because more parenting comes with daughters, they need more protection."

"You know Hanatarou, we needed to protect you more than your sister. So what do you suggest that might say about you?" Said Mayuri walking into the living room.

"Father," said Hanatarou immediately standing up to bow in respect.

"Uryuu, let's talk in my office," said Mayuri; Ishida nodded and followed him to his office.

They entered his office, which was the largest Ishida had yet to see in his life, and they sat by his desk, Mayuri on his comfy leather chair, and Ishida on the hard metal one in front of him.

"So, how do you see this…reproduction…event coming along?" Asked Ishida uncomfortably.

"There's no other way to put this, so I'll just say it, Uryuu, Nemu is sterile."

"What?"

"Yes, she has no ovaries."

"No ovaries, but how…? Why didn't you say anything before?" Asked Ishida unpleasantly surprised, and beyond disappointed.

"I never took the time to inspect my daughter's reproductive organs, Ishida, as I doubt any father has or ever would."

"You're right, I apologize."

"Are you going to tell Nemu?"

"I have no choice…I just, I don't know how. She was so…so thrilled, so excited…I…" he sighed frustrated.

"Well…you know, I could make it work, we could always get an egg donor, use your semen, and fertilize the egg in a tube in my lab, then we could put it inside of Nemu, and she would never know," said Mayuri thoughtfully.

"But how do you know her womb could provide the proper nutrients to develop the egg? She is missing her ovaries; her uterus may be lacking the nutrients needed to produce life."

"Yes, but I've been working on an experiment, of course up to this point I've used rats;"

"No, you are not going to use my wife as a lab rat!" He said outraged as he stood up.

"Relax, she's my daughter, I would do nothing that would bring harm to her," said Mayuri.

"Well I won't let you!"

"Really? You wouldn't even try it, you know Uryuu, I know my daughter well enough to know that…it was your idea to have a child, not hers," said Mayuri with a knowing look on his face. This angered Ishida more; he immediately left the office.

* * *

Her body was tired and sore, love-making with Gin always left her like this, it was always rough, and it always lasted a long time. She finished dressing herself, and looked over at the bed; Gin was lying there tangled in bed sheets, still asleep, perhaps tired from their earlier events. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face, Gin was different when caught off guard. He slept like a child, he was lying on his front, and his derriere stuck a bit awkwardly in the air while his arms were sprawled as if hugging the bed.

He slept soundly, he didn't snore, but his breathing was loud, almost making it sound like he was purring. It was a habit of his to suck on his thumb, and many times Rukia woke up to find him drooling on her shoulder or sucking on her thumb instead of his. This was the Gin she knew she wanted to keep, the one she wanted to love, to protect…the boy inside of him that was lost, and in need of care…it was a shame it was a part of him that he rarely let out. She walked over to him and kissed his forehead lightly; she smiled when she heard him whimper in his sleep and tug gently at her coat.

"I'll see you Gin," she whispered; she kissed the back of his neck, then took her suitcase, and left.

* * *

"Orihime, you got three waiting," said Rangiku.

"Three?" Asked Orihime surprised, at the moment she was at the lounge with Tatsuki.

"Yes three."

"But…three?"

"Look, they're very important customers, businessmen from Beijing, they have a lot of money and well…the Aizen gang hasn't been showing up, our earnings are dropping," said Rangiku.

"Three…?" Said Orihime looking terrified.

"Look, if you don't wanna do this, I'll just have them wait for one of the girls to finish with their clients," said Rangiku.

"No, I'm sorry, I'm being very selfish, I've just never had…three at the same time."

"Relax, you have to be optimistic, look at the bright side, if they damage you in any way, we slam a sixty-thousand dollar fine on them, now go."

* * *

She could have died, she could have died right then and there, but destiny was too cruel to keep her breathing. They were disgusting, one of them was covered in acne, another was as big as a sumo wrestler, and the other one was overly-muscular; he looked like he could break her with a single flick of his finger. She was used to her job by now, but this was too much.

"What are you waiting for, take it off!" Said the fat one, he appeared to be the leader. Orihime took off her robe, leaving herself bare to their view. The buff one licked his lips, and he and the fat one started to strip, meanwhile the one covered in pimples took out a camera.

"You want me to start from the beginning chief?"

"Well of course," said the fat one, then he turned to look at Orihime.

"All right, start rolling!"

The fat one lied on the bed; he signaled Orihime to come, and she straddled him. She was slowly lowering herself on him, when he thrust upwards roughly, causing her to gasp surprised. She rolled her hips forward, and just as she was starting to forget who she was with, the other guy joined and took her from behind. It was painful, too painful, she started to cry, she couldn't take them both, .

"Oh look, she's crying, get a close-up of her face, how pretty," said the man under her.

"Yes boss."

A couple of minutes later, her tears stopped, they wouldn't come out anymore even though she felt like crying. The one top of her groped her ass while the one beneath her sucked on her breasts. Then suddenly, she felt relieved, they both hardened inside of her, and she knew that they were finished. Orihime braced herself as both men shot inside of her. The three bodies shook against each other, their bodies pulsating from their orgasm. Orihime felt her own walls clench and suction the fat man's member.

The buff guy slipped out of her, and Orihime was about to get off, but the one beneath her placed an arm around her waist and kept her in place.

"We're not finished yet," he said; then the pimpled one stripped, took the buff guy's place, and the three proceeded.

* * *

Nemu had just finished dinner, she was waiting for Ishida to get home. She was very excited, what if she was already…? She squealed happily, she couldn't wait to have Ishida's baby. Just then, Ishida walked inside; she ran over to him and embraced him, but was a little taken aback by his lack of enthusiasm.

"Is something wrong?" She asked worried.

"No, everything's fine," he said forcing a smile; she smiled at him and kissed him.

"I made your favorite," said Nemu; she lead him over to the dining room. They both sat and ate their meal in silence for a while.

"So what did father tell you?"

"Do you want to…talk about it later?"

"Come on why not now?" She asked pouting flirtingly.

"Because I don't feel like it damn it!" Said Ishida slamming his fist on the table; Nemu gasped frightened, "I'm sorry, I'm just a little tired from work." They were silent for what was an eternity, before Nemu spoke again.

"There's something's wrong with the pregnancy, isn't there."

"No," he said honestly, "…because there isn't a pregnancy, and there isn't going to be one."

"What do you mean? I thought you wanted this, we talked about it," said Nemu looking a bit hurt.

"Of course I want it, we just can't have it," he said; his eyes watering with tears.

"Uryuu, tell me, what's wrong?" Asked Nemu in a gentle voice as she took hold of his hand.

"You can't have children Nemu, you're sterile," his tears finally shed, and Nemu let go of him, she looked shocked.

"It's my fault, it's all my fault! I'm a disgrace as a woman!" She cried; Uryuu stood up and embraced her.

"It's not your fault, you didn't do anything wrong."

"But…but I can't give you children Uryuu…how can that be all right. No, no I can't do this to you, I don't deserve you, you need…you need someone that can provide you with an heir…and I can't do that," said Nemu; she pulled away from him and ran to their room. Ishida followed after her and found her packing.

"Where are you going?"

"To my parents' place, we're getting a divorce."

"What?! Nemu don't!"

"It would only make you unhappy, you were so excited about being father, and now…" she finished packing her suitcase.

"Nemu you're blowing this way out of proportion I-" she placed her fingers on his lips to keep him from saying anything else.

"Uryuu, I can't make you happy. If you stay with me, you're never going to hold a piece of yourself in your arms, you won't be able to hear little footsteps all around the house, you won't be able to tuck someone to sleep."

"I'll have you to tuck in to sleep, and I'm infatuated with the sound of your footsteps. I love you Nemu, don't leave me," he said kissing her fingertips; Nemu smiled at him, but still picked up her briefcase and left.

Ishida sank to his knees, his wife, his beloved wife had just left him. She was all he knew, his lover, his best friend, his family…all of this, lost in just a couple of minutes, he could not fathom just how that was possible.

* * *

Orihime was at a bar in downtown Shanghai, she quit, she couldn't tolerate her job anymore, what she had to do today, it repulsed her. She had showered twice, but she could still feel their skin against hers, it was sickening. She bought an entire bottle of gin, hoping to drown it all away in alcohol, just to forget this night, if only she could just erase it…

She noticed a familiar figure walk into the bar, Dr. Ishida, he looked very troubled. He took a seat next to her on the stools by the counter, but didn't notice her there.

"One bottle of tequila," he said to the waiter.

"Coming right up."

"Dr. Ishida?" Asked Orihime surprised, "what are you doing here?"

"Oh, just, I need to relax," he said, though she suspected there was a lot more to it than that, "what about you?"

"I just quit my job; I had to do something today that I'm not proud of. I lived there, so now I'm homeless," said Orihime.

"Well, you could stay at my house if you want," said Ishida after some thought.

"Really, but wouldn't your wife be-"

"She left me."

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Orihime.

"It's all right, so anyway, you don't have to worry about her, and there's plenty of rooms." Orihime thought for a moment, she was going to ask Ichigo if she could stay with him, but…she and Ichigo weren't in very good terms anymore. Staying with Dr. Ishida actually sounded like a very good idea.

"Okay!" She said with a large genuine smile on her face.

"Let's go then, I'll just take the bottle and drink it in my room, we should get you settled into your new place don't you think?" Said Ishida; Orihime nodded enthusiastically.


	8. One More Chance?

**A/N:** Okay, so I think this might be the last one I post until I come back. I'll be interested to know what you think!

* * *

"Do you know where she is?"

"She's been staying with Yoruichi Shihoin for the past week," said Gin; he and Aizen were in Aizen's office. Gin was standing by the window while Aizen sat by his desk.

"This is unacceptable, it has gone on long enough, I want you to go get her back immediately," said Aizen; this sparked something in Gin, he suddenly looked furious.

"Get her back? She's the one that left me! My pride will not allow me to," said Gin crossing his arms defiantly.

"Your pride?" Asked Aizen looking at him suspiciously, "what does any of this have to do with that? This is your job," said Aizen seriously; Gin refused to look at him and kept his gaze out the window.

"You know Gin, you seem to be taking this a bit too personally, is this something I should be concerned about?" Asked Aizen, even more suspicious.

"I don't understand why you would say that Aizen-sama, I can assure you, there's nothing to be concerned about," said Gin switching back to his cheerful mood, "you are my captain, I would never dream of betraying you. You know very well where my loyalty lies."

"Yes, you're right Gin, I have known you the best, your strengths…your weaknesses, and it is because of the latter that I know you would not betray me. But this…this folly behavior of yours, it is something I have never seen in you before, your hesitance to carry out my orders…I don't like it."

"I apologize if I have displeased you Aizen-sama," said Gin bowing, that large grin still plastered on his face.

"You still don't understand, it is not about displeasing me," said Aizen standing up; he walked over to Gin and grabbed his chin roughly, turning him to look at him; Gin's smile faded and he opened his eyes, "it is this," he shook his chin a bit, "this invisible thing…you try to mask it, but I can see it grow more every day…even as we speak..."

"I assure you Aizen-sama, you're overestimating this…thing, as you call it," Aizen let go of him but kept a weary eye on him, "I admit, I'm attracted to the little harlot, but, heck, she's a good fuck, you can't blame a man for following his second head sometimes."

"Well, I hope that what you're saying is true, I have spent too much time and too much effort training you to have to kill you myself."

"I assure you my captain, that will never happen," said Gin bowing again.

"Very well then, get her back, I don't care how you do it, but I want her under your watch again, take Ulquiorra with you if you must."

"Yes, sir." Aizen snapped his fingers, and in an instant Ulquiorra was inside the room.

"You called Aizen-sama?" Asked Ulquiorra.

"Assist Mr. Ichimaru in the recapture of Miss Kuchiki."

"Yes sir," said Ulquiorra; he and Gin walked out of the room and were walking down the hall.

"How silly is Aizen-sama sometimes, you wouldn't believe what he suspects now," said Gin.

"What?" Asked Ulquiorra only mildly interested.

"He actually thinks I might have feelings for the Kuchiki girl, can you believe that? That's just hilarious," said Gin laughing; Ulquiorra merely looked at him, "yes…very drole," said Gin to himself, "by the way, don't disappoint me with your acting skills today."

"You may think otherwise, but I am an excellent actor," said Ulquiorra in his usual monotone.

"Well, that remains to be seen."

* * *

"Rukia?! Rukia?!" Rukia didn't hear Yoruichi because she was too deep in thought, she was sitting by the window of her room, holding an unread book in her hand.

"Oh, here you are, did you hear me calling?" Asked Yoruichi, "midday and you're still in your pajamas?"

"Oh, yeah I guess," said Rukia sheepishly, she was wearing pink pajama bottoms, and a loose pink baby doll shirt with white ruffles and ribbons along the chest area and the seaming of the shoulder straps.

"Cute PJ's though, and they look comfy."

"Yeah, Gin…gave them to me the last time I was sick to make me feel more…comfortable," said Rukia all of a sudden depressed.

"Oh cheer up! You have visitors," said Yoruichi.

"I do?"

"Yep, you want me to let them in?"

"Hey guys, she's over here!" She shouted; shortly Ichigo and Ukitake walked into the room a bit sheepishly; Ichigo looked angry when he noticed the various marks now just barely visible on Rukia's neck, but didn't say anything about it.

"Well I'll leave you alone," said Yoruichi walking out of the room and closing the door behind her.

"Please sit down," said Rukia; Ichigo sat next to her on the bed and Ukitake on a small couch close to the bed

"First of all we would like to apologize if any of this has caused any inconveniences," said Ukitake.

"Which it shouldn't have," said Ichigo a bit annoyed.

"We're sorry if we have in any way…altered your relationship with your "husband" Gin."

"Which shouldn't matter because he's not really your husband," said Ichigo; Rukia glared at him.

"Well, that aside, Ichigo and I have come up with a plan."

"And just what might that be," said Rukia crossing her arms a bit annoyed.

"We think there's a reason why the spell is fading, the Hogyoku must be weakening; we know Aizen must be using it to strengthen the spell, otherwise he would not be able to fool well…the entire world. So, we're going to use this as an opportunity to start training. The others are bound to start remembering soon; Ichigo and I will keep our eye on them to know when it happens. We will recruit them one by one, and once we have a good amount we will start training secretly in a remote area in the Himalayas. We will be returning to shanghai every couple of weeks to check if others have remembered," said Ukitake ending with a smile; they were silent for a moment.

"So what do you think?" Ichigo asked Rukia.

"You want to know what I think?" She asked; the two men nodded.

"You really want to know what I think?" they nodded again.

"I think I don't know what to think!" She said standing up and pacing back and forth frustrated, "I have lived my entire life like this, I have memories, family that is connected to this life…and you're telling me none of it is real, I have a brother, friends, a career…a husband who I just left a week ago! You want to know what I think?! Well right now I'm thinking that you are both a pair of insensitive jerks! How dare you come here to put more troublesome thoughts in my head when I just left the man I love?! Don't you give a rat's ass about how I feel?! That I'm going through very difficult times right now?! It's not everyday you leave your only family you know!" Said Rukia fuming; Ichigo and Ukitake looked dumbfounded.

"I am sorry Kuchiki-san, if I have offended you," said Ukitake standing up and bowing in apology.

"And that too! Stop calling me Kuchiki-san! I'm Mrs. Ichimaru dammit! I'm Gin's wife not Byakuya's!"

"Byakuya's your brother, not your husband," said Ichigo correcting her; at this point Rukia looked like she was about to break something, perhaps someone's neck.

"Well, look at the time, I should really get going, I'll just speak to you when you're feeling better Kuchi…I mean, Mrs. Ichimaru," said Ukitake sheepishly as he gingerly walked out of the room, closing the door after he left.

"What?! So now you're telling me I slept with my own brother?!"

"You slept with Byakuya?!" Asked Ichigo shocked.

"Yes, and you know why? Because he is not my brother!"

"Well of course he's not your real brother, but I think it would still be considered incest Rukia."

"You know what, I think I've had quite enough of this, leave!" Said Rukia pointing at the door; Ichigo walked over to her and stood in front of her.

"You have to believe me, I wouldn't lie to you about something like this," sighed Ichigo struggling for the right words; he looked at her marked neck and touched it with his fingertips, " did he do this to you?"

"What's it to you? Now that you're an entirely different person with a different life…different past, I don't mean to you what I used to," said Rukia.

"That's-that's not true," said Ichigo cupping her face.

"Tell me, Ichigo, in this other…world, what was I to you?" She asked ; he paused for a moment.

"You…you and I were very good friends," he said sincerely.

"Is that all?" She asked; he nodded.

"Yes…but, but you always meant something more to me, but the real Ichigo, never had the guts to admit it."

"The real Ichigo? You mean, the Ichigo that you are right now?" He nodded, "then, if this "fake world" as you call it, were to end, and I left Gin, you and I would still be only friends?"

"I-I don't know, it would be bit awkward…and complicated, if we were anything else. You see Rukia, the real you isn't as…emotional, as the you that you are right now, and neither am I. This kind of thing never really crossed our minds," he said.

"So you never felt anything for me?"

"Well, yes, but there was never really time for that, we were always busy fighting, I guess it's just something we haven't gotten around to."

"After this would it be different?"

"I don't know, I guess maybe," he said; they stayed silent for a moment.

"You can go now," she said.

"You're not coming with me?"

"Not…not right now, I need time to think, I know Ukitake wouldn't just lie to me about something like this, I've always trusted him very much, and it's hard to stop now, but all of this is just…"

"I understand," he said; she was surprised when he embraced her, "just be very careful, and I know you don't want to hear this, but be cautious of Gin."

"Fine I guess," she sighed.

"Well, I'll see you soon then, if you need me, you know where to find me," he said; then he walked out of the room.

Rukia jumped on the bed and buried her head in the blankets. Why was everything turning out so complicated? She couldn't believe she was actually giving this crazy idea of theirs the benefit of the doubt. It wasn't only because she trusted Ukitake so much, but also because she herself had the feeling something fishy was going on, ever since that morning a month ago. Yoruichi walked inside and stood in front of her.

"You all right there kid?"

"What? Oh, yes, I'm fine," she said sitting up.

"You have another visitor."

"Who?"

"Your brother."

"Really?" She asked excited; Yoruichi nodded.

"He's in the living room."

* * *

Rukia entered the living room to find her twin brother sitting on the couch, he was wearing a fit leather jacket that matched his shaggy black hair, a t-shirt green like the color of his eyes, denim skinny jeans, and a pair of black CK boots. As soon as he saw Rukia he stood up.

"Kiki!" She said thrilled as she ran over to him and embraced him so hard that he almost fell back on the couch.

"It's been a while Ulquiorra," said Yoruichi cheerfully.

"Yes, ever since moving to the US you completely forgot all about us," said Rukia.

"I'm sorry, I've just been very busy, so many gigs you know," said Ulquiorra.

"You know, you definitely have to introduce me to all the other members of Placebo," said Yoruichi.

"I'll try, they're all busy you know."

"Oh come on Yoruichi, who cares, we have the main singer right here!" Said Rukia still overjoyed, "so when did you come back?"

"Just today," he said, "Gin was worried about you, so he called me to check on you."

"Well, I should go, I have a photo shoot to supervise," said Yoruichi; for the second time that day she felt like she was not wanted in the room; she left the apartment.

"Why did you leave him?"

"I don't know, I can't really explain," said Rukia sitting on the couch; Ulquiorra sat next to her.

"You can trust me, have we not been together since in our mother's womb?"

"I'm starting to feel strange around Gin, sometimes, I feel like he just wants to make me suffer."

"Why?"

"There's many reasons, some of those I can't tell you because you're my brother and it would be awkward," said Rukia sheepishly, "when I'm around him, it feels like there's snakes crawling all over me, and just three weeks ago, he beat me pretty badly."

"He beat you?" He asked surprised.

"Yes, but don't tell anyone," she whispered to him.

"This sounds so unlike Gin, I mean, he adopted us both from the orphanage, and ultimately changed our lives," he said.

"I know, I think it's because he was jealous of Byakuya."

"Well, this certainly is a touchy situation then. Gin loves you very much, that much is certain though, do you love him?"

"…I think."

"If I asked you to do something for me, would you?" Asked Ulquiorra.

"What is it?"

"Gin's waiting in the car right now, he wants to apologize to you."

"What?! You brought him?!"

"Don't you want to talk to him at least?"

"Kiki how could you?!"

"Look, you can't just leave him, give him a chance to make things right."

"I'm not moving in with him again," she said defiantly.

"I'm not saying you should, I'm only asking you to talk to him. Gin is my best friend, and you're my dear baby sister," he said pinching her cheek and hugging her, "it hurts me to see you both argue, I want you to be happy," he smiled (yes, Ulquiorra smiled).

"Fine, but I will only talk to him," she said; Ulquiorra took out his cell phone.

"Gin, she said she'll talk to you. Yeah just come on up."

Rukia and Ulquiorra waited for a while watching television, Rukia looked very nervous, and Ulquiorra constantly reassured her that she was doing the right thing. A moment later, the doorbell rang, and Rukia suddenly realized that she was still wearing her PJ's.

"You look fine," said Ulquiorra sensing her discomfort; then he stood up to answer the door; Rukia stood up nervously. Gin walked through the door as dashing as always, with a bouquet of stargazer lilies in hand. He walked over to Rukia and they remained staring at each other for a moment.

"I think I'll go take a walk, I'll be back later," said Ulquiorra leaving the apartment.

"Have you been well?" Asked Gin; he looked a bit shy, which she found odd.

"Yes, Yoruichi has been very nice," she said; they remained silent for a moment.

"Well, you look very cute," he laughed nervously scratching the back of his head. Gin still couldn't understand why he was so nervous, Gin Ichimaru, genuinely nervous.

"Thanks," she said blushing; he handed her the flowers, "thanks," she said again.

"You want to go for a walk?"

"Sure, let me go change."

"Don't," he said holding her hand to keep her from leaving, "you don't have to worry about that, there won't be other people there."

"Listen Gin, I don't think we should-"

"It's nothing like that, I promise, I'll be the perfect gentleman," he said.

"All right then, let's go," she said after a moment of silence.


	9. Fragments of Truth

Hello!

Sorry I took so long to update, I was just very busy. Anyway, just quick note, as you may have noticed, I have changed this from an IchiRuki to a GinRuki...now that will not change my original idea for the outcome of the story, it's just well...there's more GinRuki here than anything else, plus there aren't many GinRuki stories out there. Regardless though, whether you're for IchiRuki or GinRuki, I think both parties will be pleased with the ending. Anyway, Enjoy!

* * *

"How's Rukia ? I assume you've been taking good care of her," said Urahara sitting back on his chair; he and Yoruichi were sitting in his office.

"Of course, you wouldn't think I'd neglect your walking goldmine now would you?" She smirked.

"Of course not, I do trust you with my life Yoruichi, always have."

"Yes, and you're lucky I always stuck by, why with all your mischievous acts and what not, many of those things would have been considered suicide."

"Ah the good old days in the academy, those sure were the days," sighed Urahara, "so, is Rukia still seeing Gin?"

"They've been separated for the last month, but he still visits her; they go out a lot, I assume he's trying to win her back," said Yoruichi.

"And you are allowing this? Why?" Asked Urahara confused.

"Because, I'm curious…" said Yoruichi popping some of the peanuts on Urahara's desk in her mouth.

"You really think we might make an ally out of him?" Asked Urahara intrigued.

"I don't know, that remains to be seen, I shouldn't draw any conclusions, it could just be very good acting," said Yoruichi.

"The others are starting to find out," said Urahara.

"Took them long enough," smirked Yoruichi.

"Yes, Ukitake and Ichigo already know; I wouldn't be surprised if the others find out soon."

"The sooner the better, the faster we attack Aizen the better, he won't be as strong then," said Yoruichi.

"You're right."

"What do you suggest we do till then?" Asked Yoruichi.

"Sit back and watch from the sidelines like we always have, we'll show up when we're needed," said Urahara lying back on the couch, "till then, why not enjoy our successful pretend lives."

"Well that's fine with me," said Yoruichi lying back on her chair.

* * *

"Have you seen Byakuya and Renji while we've been separated?" Asked Gin; he and Rukia were walking around a public park, which Rukia found odd even though there weren't many people, Gin never allowed her to show herself in public like this.

"No, I haven't, why?" She asked stepping away from him, remembering how strong those seemingly slim fists actually were.

"I was just wondering, no reason," said Gin smiling broadly at her. They were silent for a long moment; Rukia took the opportunity to wrap an arm around his waist; Gin responded by wrapping an arm over her shoulders. A sudden cold wind blew past them, and Rukia wrapped both arms around Gin's waist for warmth; Gin looked down at her and smiled.

"Ya hungry yet? It's past your lunchtime," said Gin; Rukia looked up into his Ruby eyes and nodded.

They walked towards a food stand, but Gin stopped when he saw a young boy of about nine sitting on the floor and wrapping a torn sheet around himself desperately. Rukia looked surprised as Gin took off his coat, squatted in front of the little boy, and handed him the coat; the boy took it immediately and put it on.

"Are ya hungry?" Asked Gin; the boy nodded.

"Hold on a sec will ya?" Gin took Rukia's hand and they both walked to the stand.

"Give me three dumpling soups," said Gin; the man in the stand looked at him shocked.

"You're…you're…"

"Yeah, I am, and yes, she is, so are ya gonna stare at us or give us our orders," said Gin still smiling broadly. The man nodded and quickly served dumpling soup in three disposable bowls. Gin handed him the money and the man stared at him wide-eyed.

"This is…much, much more than needed Mr. Ichimaru."

"See that boy over there?" Said Gin pointing at the boy; the man nodded, "that should be enough for three meals a day for the next three years, correct?"

"Perhaps more," said the man.

"Good," said Gin; he and Rukia walked away. Gin gave the boy the bowl and patted him on the head, then he and Rukia sat on a bench farther away from them.

"Why did you do that?" Asked Rukia still surprised.

"No one should have to steal or scrape around trashcans for food, especially not children," said Gin thoughtfully; he appeared to be in his own world for a minute, until a couple of boys on bicycles passing in front of them took him out of his trance. "What? You didn't think I was capable of kindness?" Asked Gin smiling at her; Rukia surveyed him for a second before answering.

"Actually, I think you're kinder than most people, but you're scared others will find out, which is why you hide everything with that smile," said Rukia; Gin's smile faded, and he opened his eyes and looked into her eyes deeply, "but, you shouldn't be scared, there's nothing wrong with caring."

"Yeah there is," he said suddenly very serious, "people will always leave, even if they don't want to. People forget, people die, people grow tired. Caring about people in your life is like caring about people in war; you never known when the one next to you will disappear, that's why it's better to keep your distance."

"Well, that's true, but, what is the reason of war? To protect people right? Or ideals, either way, there has to be care in war, care is the reason for war, to protect something or someone you care about."

"Not always, sometimes… there are people that just like the thrill of it. It pulls you away from the norm, and having the power over others, holding the fate of life in your hands…"

"Yes, but those people have nothing to lose, they have lost everything to care about, or have had what they care for taken away from them…that's why that rage exists. And…you're not one of those people, so you shouldn't be afraid to care," said Rukia; Gin looked at her confused.

"How do you know that?"

"Well, because there's one thing I'm certain about, I don't know if you've lost something…or if you still have something else, but you do have me," she said looking at him sincerely.

"One day, Rukia, you too will leave."

"No, in one way or another…I will always be with you, just like I know…that you will always be with me," she said cupping his face.

"Ya might think you mean that, but you don't."

"Gin, I'm positive I mean it," she said; she reached up and connected her lips to his, softly at first, but then the intensity behind her kiss increased. Gin's eyes widened in surprise, she hadn't kissed him in a very long time, and even then, she had never been so forward. He felt his eyelids get heavy, and his eyes closed.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed her body closer to his, feeling that their proximity was not close enough. He trailed his lips down her jaw line, and then down to her neck; she sighed at the gentleness of it.

"Wait, Gin, there's other people here," she whispered; he pulled away disappointed, but his expression changed once he looked down at her. She looked at him mischievously, biting her lower lip; Gin stood up immediately and pulled her along by the hand.

* * *

"Would you at least let me look at her?" Asked Ishida, he was standing at the front door of the Kurotsuchi manor.

"It is not my fault that Nemu doesn't want to see you," said Mayuri.

"Let me talk to Hanatarou, maybe he can speak to for me and-"

"Hanatarou is no longer with us," said Mayuri interrupting him.

"What do you mean he's no longer with you?" Asked Ishida confused.

"He left half a month ago."

"Why?"

"He didn't agree with us about…certain things," said Mayuri trailing off.

"Then, it has been decided, you will not let me speak to Nemu?" Asked Ishida disappointed.

"Listen boy, this is really not my problem, Nemu doesn't want to see you; there is nothing I can do about that," said Mayuri.

"Could you at least tell her that-"

"What is it father?" Asked Nemu appearing next to Mayuri suddenly; Ishida noticed she looked different, the complete opposite of the emotional loving Nemu he remembered, she was cold, indifferent.

"Your…husband, wishes to speak to you," said Mayuri looking at Nemu in a manner that made Ishida think there was something they were hiding from him, "I told him repeatedly that you do not wish to speak to him, but he will not listen," said Mayuri; Nemu turned to look at Ishida stoically, her coldness making her resemble a robot.

"I will speak to him father," she said, her eyes never leaving Ishida.

"Are you sure Nemu?"

"I am positive."

"Very well then, I will be waiting in my lab," said Mayuri, and he left.

"I've been trying to reach you for the past month, but they won't let me talk to you…Nemu…please…let's put this nonsense aside, come back to me," said Ishida practically begging, "I don't care about having a baby, we can adopt, I love you, please don't leave me," he said taking her by surprise and embracing her; they remained that way for a moment before she pulled him away, all trace of feeling absent in her eyes.

"This, love, you speak of was never present, it was only a figment of your imagination," said Nemu coldly.

"What? Nemu, how can you say something like that? You've been the only woman in my life and I-"

"It does not matter, it was not real, you would do well to forget any of it ever happened. The time you think you have spent loving me was a lie. It would be best if you left now, and forgot all of this."

"But-"

"That is all I will say on the matter, never speak to me about this again, do you understand that Uryuu Ishida? I do not love you, I never have, I would be incapable of doing such an absurd thing."

"Nemu," he said with a hurt look on his face.

"Now leave," she said walking back inside, "there is one thing I will suggest though, Uryuu Ishida, examine well your life, and once you have…see if you still find yourself capable of, loving, me…you will find that you too will find it utterly ridiculous," she said, and with that she closed the door.

* * *

Ichigo and the band were at an elite club with their friends tonight. He found it odd to still have to follow along with this little charade, all so Aizen wouldn't know they were up to something. At the moment he was sitting by a table with his band members, Urahara, Yumichika, Soi, and Yoruichi. They were all immersed in conversation, except for Ichigo and Soi; something seemed wrong with Soi, she looked very depressed and deep in thought, Ichigo wondered if she knew already.

"So what's up Ichigo, are you giving us free invites to your next concert?" Asked Yoruichi suddenly, taking Ichigo by surprise.

"What? Oh, yeah," he said a bit distracted.

"What's up with the two of you? You look a bit…out of it," said Yoruichi looking from Ichigo to Soi.

"Jushiro filed for divorce," said Soi suddenly; Yoruichi looked at her surprised, she wasn't expecting her to answer.

"Wow, well, I'm sorry. But hey, you're young and beautiful, you can find another man, right Hisagi?" Said Yoruichi; Hisagi blushed.

"I don't care, Jushiro is mine, and dammit if it's another woman I'll kill her! I will not let him leave me!" Said Soi furiously, slamming a fist on the table.

"Possessive aren't we," laughed Urahara; Soi glared at him and Urahara cowered back, "I…umm, I'm sorry Soi."

"The bastard doesn't even have the guts to tell me to my face! I haven't seen him in more than a month! He won't answer my calls! And he's never home!" Said Soi furiously; the people around them were starting to stare.

"Umm…Soi-chan, how about we…go get a drink, you need to calm down," said Yumichika standing up; he practically dragged Soi over to the bar.

"Anyone else want to share something interesting?" Asked Urahara.

"Well, I invited a…very special guest today," said Yoruichi

"Who?" Asked Ikkaku interested.

"He should be arriving right about…now," said Yoruichi; every person in there turned to look as Ulquiorra Schiffer, the lead singer of worldwide famous band, Placebo, walked through the doors; Ikkaku looked like he would pass out any second.

"Hello," said Ulquiorra walking over to their table.

"I hope you don't mind, he's Rukia's brother, and well, he was in town," said Yoruichi.

"Rukia's brother?" Asked Ichigo; Yoruichi nodded; she noticed the cautious look in Ichigo's eyes when she affirmed this.

"Yoruichi, may I speak to you for a second?" Said Urahara; he pulled her along to a balcony where no one would hear them.

"You invited the enemy?!"

"Of course, I thought it'd be a good idea, besides, he doesn't know that any of us know, I thought maybe if they saw him, some of them might start to remember," said Yoruichi.

"Yes, you're right," said Urahara as he turned to look at Chad; there was a cautious and anxious look on Chad's face, it was definitely helping them remember.

* * *

Rukia let out an audible gasp as Gin positioned himself between her legs and ground his hips to hers. They were lying on the bed of Gin's apartment, they were still fully clothed, but she didn't think they would last that way for long if they kept going like this.

It had been so long, so long since she had even kissed him, and now, here he was all soft and warm on top of her. He undid the buttons of her shirt, running his tongue along the skin he uncovered, and she tangled her hands in his silver locks. He finished unbuttoning her shirt, and soon the bothersome garment met the floor. With a quick movement of his hand, her bra was also gone. He stopped momentarily, to gaze at her chest, then up at her.

"Damn, why did you punish me like this Rukia, you're so damn perfect, ya have any idea what it was like for me to keep myself from touching ya," he said running his palm over one of her mounds. He captured her lips with his own, and explored her mouth thoroughly before running his lips down to her chest.

"Gin…" she whimpered, it was too much, it had been too long, and to feel him on her like this…it was intoxicating. One hand clasped her hip, keeping her in place as he ground his hips against her core so that she was very aware of just how much of an effect she had on him. The other hand palmed one of her breasts, while his mouth was occupied with the other one.

"Gin…" she whimpered again pulling at the waistband of his jeans, she wrapped her legs around him and pressed her lower body closer to his, her sex craving to be filled by him. It was maddening to feel him erect and pressing against her, but being restrained by their wretched clothing, "take these off."

"Patience my little one, I want to enjoy this…very slowly this time," he said bringing his lips back to her neck.

"But-" he cut her off with a kiss; she delved her tongue into his mouth, eager to bring herself closer to him. Gin unbuttoned his own shirt and threw it to the floor; Rukia's hands immediately went to his chest, running themselves on his chest and abdomen.

Gin was surprised to see that Rukia, little shy Rukia, actually scraped her teeth across his neck. In the past, Gin always did all the work while Rukia lied there timidly. He couldn't help but moan as she sucked on the side of his neck eagerly, her little hands scratching his chest.

"Please?" She asked thrusting her hips upwards and sliding a hand inside his pants. He flinched but shook his head; she smirked against the skin of his neck.

"How about now?" She asked as the small hand found his member and grasped it gently.

"Don't do that Rukia," he said struggling to keep his breathing even.

"Why? You do it to me all the time," she said biting gently on his neck.

"You're right, I need to be fair don't I?" Said Gin surrendering to Rukia's ministrations, "let's be fair then," said Gin; in one swift movement her pants were off, and she was clad in underwear.

"That's not fair," said Rukia; she slid down his pants, now they were both only in their undergarments.

"This is much better," said Gin grinding his hips against her; Rukia moaned.

"Gin…stop teasing me, if you're going to do it just do it," she whimpered as one of his hands ran itself from her neck down to the sensitive skin underneath her abdomen.

"Ya have to say please," he smiled against the skin of her neck as he grinded against her again.

"Please, this is killing me," she gasped.

"Killing ya, well then, shall I save you Rukia?" He whispered in her ear; Rukia froze. Images she had never seen before displayed themselves in her mind. She was standing on a bridge wearing a white yukata, her hands tied back, and Gin…Gin was there, and he…

"Gin, wait," she said; he reluctantly stopped.

"What is it Rukia dear?"

"I-I stopped taking birth control after we separated, we can't like this," she said the first thing that came to mind; what she was saying was true, but this was not why she stopped it.

"I'll just use a condom then," he said kissing her neck again while his hand searched for something in the drawer next to the bed.

"No, I don't like it like that," she said, "how about I just come tomorrow, we'll pick up from where we left off," she said kissing him briefly on the lips to make him think nothing was wrong.

"Fine," he sighed getting off of her, "but only because a kid right now would ruin both our careers. And doesn't it take a week for the pill to start working?"

"Not the one I'm taking," she replied kissing him on the lips again.

"All right," he said.

* * *

Ichigo paced anxiously down the hall where Yoruichi's apartment was, Yoruichi was still at the club where the others were. He came to see Rukia, but she wasn't in the apartment, so he assumed she was out with, him.

Ichigo was relieved to see Rukia enter the hall; he immediately rushed over to her; to his surprise, she looked deeply confused and on the verge of crying.

"What happened?"

"I…I have these images in my head, I don't know if they happened, or if, or if it's just something in my imagination," said Rukia desolately; her tears were now shedding, " I need your help."

"It's okay," said Ichigo; he wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to comfort her, "come on, let's go inside; tell me everything you remember," said Ichigo; he and Rukia walked inside Yoruichi's apartment.

* * *

A/N: Well i hope you liked it. BTW I have a couple of ideas for future stories; I have the summaries on my profile and would love it if you helped me decide which to write first. You can vote on the poll if you want or msg me about it! :)


	10. Kiss Me, Kill Me

Well here's the next chapter! I'm not sure how often I will be updating now since I've been so busy, I'm at the airport like 24/7, night shifts are fun, I like them better, but hey I'll see if I can work out a more flexible schedual.

Enjoy! And let me know what you think.

* * *

"That's all you remember? You don't remember anything else?" Asked Ichigo; Rukia shook her head. He and Rukia were inside Yoruichi's living room; they were both drinking hot tea and sitting on two different couches

"No, only that, but I'm convinced that it happened, it seems more real than any of my other memories," said Rukia nervously taking a sip of her tea.

"That's a start, I'm sure very soon you'll remember everything," said Ichigo, so far Rukia remembered everything from when she came across Gin at the bridge, to when Byakuya got stabbed by Gin.

"I can't make any sense of it though, there are all these things I remember, but I don't know what they are, or how they worked… it's as if I've seen it for the first time but yet…I don't know, it's hard to explain," she said; her eyes brimming with tears again, "but if it's true…then Gin tried to kill me," she said finally bursting into tears. She placed the tea on the coffee table and rested her forehead in her hands; Ichigo sat next to her; he looked at her unsure about whether to hold her or not; then opted not to.

"I tried telling you…it will be okay though, when you remember everything you'll learn to accept it," said Ichigo unsure of how to comfort her; he patted her awkwardly on the back.

"In this…other life, Gin and I…what exactly are we to each other?"

"Are you sure you want to know, what if you get more upset?"

"I'll be fine, I need to know," she said clasping his hand tightly and looking at him through watery eyes. Ichigo couldn't deny her the information she wanted, not when she looked at him like that, with such hopelessness.

"Gin, was a captain, just like your brother Byakuya. I wasn't there when you first met him, but from what you told me…you weren't the best of friends. You rarely interacted with each other, but when you did, you said you felt scared, like there were snakes slithering all over you. Gin, Gin and Aizen betrayed you and all of your friends, they fooled soul society, and were the ones that planned your execution, Gin, Gin tried to kill you, but Byakuya interfered, like you remember. The sadistic bastard enjoys making you suffer, that's the only explanation for what he did to you this time around," said Ichigo clutching his own fist angrily.

"So, everything you're saying is true?" She asked him sobbing; Ichigo looked at her sympathetically and nodded. "Oh Ichigo, why did he do this to me? Why?" She asked crying as she wrapped her arms around Ichigo; Ichigo froze for a second, but then held her tightly.

"It's okay Rukia, don't worry, everything will be okay, I promise, I'll make him pay," said Ichigo; he was furious with Gin Ichimaru at the moment, he had never seen Rukia cry like this, not even the night she was forced to leave back to soul society.

* * *

"I'm gonna be late for school! Mom do you know where…my backpack is?" Asked Toshiro walking into the living room; Nanao was in the living room with a suitcase, "where are you going?"

"Listen, Toshiro, I have to go somewhere," she said walking over to him and running her hand on his cheek, "you will understand very soon, I'm sure, I will see you soon, I promise."

"But mom, why are you leaving?" He asked trying to hide his sadness.

"I…I have somewhere I need to be, and it's very important, I will be waiting for you there when you remember," she said.

"Remember what? What are you talking about?"

"Relax, you'll remember soon enough, but I can't tell you myself," she said beginning to get teary-eyed, "Listen Shiro, I want you to know that the time I've spent as your mother has been very special, you awoke a part of me that I never even knew existed, with you…I experienced the wonders of motherhood, and I thank you for that," she said; then she kissed his cheek and left the house.

Toshiro was stunned, he didn't know what to think, what to say, his mother had left, and there was something different in her eyes, something that told him she wouldn't be coming back.

* * *

"You ready Nanao?" Asked Hisagi, he was standing outside a car with Chad and Ikkaku.

"Yeah," said Nanao wiping the tears from her eyes.

"What, is the sassy little lieutenant getting emotional?" Asked Ikkaku; Nanao punched him in the face causing him to fall to the ground; Hisagi laughed.

"Chad, carry Ikkaku inside the car; I'll help Miss Nanao with her bags," said Hisagi.

"Yeah," said Chad; he picked up Ikkaku and threw him inside in the backseat of the car; then he climbed next to him.

"Don't listen to him, he didn't go through what you did, some of us got it easier than others."

"Yes, you got to be rock stars while I was stuck playing wife to my captain and babying the captain of squad ten," said Nanao cheering up.

"Well hey, at least you didn't get stuck playing Rukia's or Orihime's roles," said Hisagi.

"You're right, poor girls, I can't imagine the emotional scarring, how could they be so cruel?"

"Well that's Aizen and Gin for ya, they love to fuck with peoples' minds," said Hisagi.

"Yes, and they'll pay for that, I swear they will," said Nanao.

"Yes, they will, well let's go, you can stay in our apartment while we wait for Ichigo; he and Ukitake already know; they're working on some kind of plan. Kuchiki-san is with us too, but she doesn't remember everything yet; she's a wreck as it is, now imagine when she remembers everything," said Hisagi.

"Poor Rukia."

* * *

"Here you go!" Said Orihime ecstatically as she placed a plate of scrambled eggs with red bean paste, ice cream, hot sauce, and anchovies in front of Ishida.

"I'm not very hungry."

"Oh come on, cheer up! I'm sure your wife will come to her senses soon," she said; Ishida didn't want to let her know that it wasn't because he was sad…but because of the food; now that she mentioned it he planned to use that as an excuse.

"I'm sorry Orihime, I'm just not in the mood."

"Oh, I understand, you can cry on my shoulder if you'd like, then we can eat ice cream with anchovy sauce and watch The Notebook!"

"Umm…I'd rather not," he said.

"Okay, well, I'll put this away for you and wash the dishes then," said Orihime grabbing the plates and throwing them in the dishwasher; when she closed the dishwasher and walked away, her apron got stuck in the handle and ripped.

"Oh no! Ishida-sama I ripped your wife's apron! I'm so sorry I'm such a klutz!" Said Orihime embarrassed.

"It's okay, just give it to me and I'll fix it. Let me get the needle," said Ishida; he looked through the kitchen drawers for the needle while Orihime took the apron off. Once Ishida found the needle, he sewed the apron to perfection in one swift movement; Orihime looked at him surprised.

"Wow Ishida-sama, I didn't know you could sew so well," she said impressed.

"Neither did I, it must be the frequent stitching I do at the hospital," he said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, that must be it!" Said Orihime enlightened.

"Speaking of which, I should be getting to work, I'll see you later Orihime," he said standing up.

"Bye."

* * *

"I've been thinking Gin, perhaps it would be best to take Rukia to Hueco Mundo, to keep her away from Kurosaki," said Aizen; he and Gin were inside Aizen's limo.

"But they haven't even met," said Gin smiling.

"Yes they have," said Aizen; the smile on Gin's face faded, "Ulquiorra told me so, apparently through Yoruichi Shihoin, were you aware that Ichigo is a rising rock star?"

"No, I thought we gave him the role of a construction worker," said Gin.

"We did, someone is in on this, someone managed to tweak my design," said Aizen trying to suppress his anger.

"But who?"

"I don't know someone intelligent…and powerful, I'm thinking it could have been the freak Mayuri, Urahara, or maybe even Yamamoto. But…there are other Shinigami whose powers I've yet to witness, like Kurosaki's father, his abilities are a mystery to me, there are many others whose abilities can be easily underestimated."

"Yeah, but if ya ask me, I'd start with Urahara," said Gin.

"No, I was very careful with Urahara, he was the first I placed under a trance, it wouldn't surprise me if he starts to remember, but I know he couldn't have been the one to cause the glitch," said Aizen.

"I wonder who it was then," said Gin scratching his chin thoughtfully.

"We're here Ichimaru-sama," said Halibel who was the chauffer.

"We will discuss this another time, bring Rukia to me while she is asleep," said Aizen; Gin nodded.

* * *

Nanao was sitting on a couch in the living room with Hisagi, Chad, and Ikkaku. Hisagi kept on staring at Nanao and she blushed looking away whenever she met his gaze. Noticing they were wanted in the room, Ikkaku and Chad left to the kitchen.

"So…we share the same fake memories right?" Asked Hisagi.

"Yeah I guess," said Nanao.

"You were my first love, how could you cheat on me with Kyoraku like that?!" He said laughing.

"Shut up," said Nanao annoyed and punched him in the arm.

"Seriously, I wonder who came up with all these scenarios, Aizen must have spent some time to design our lives so dramatically," said Hisagi laughing.

"I know, I guess he never liked me to give me such a role," said Nanao.

"Well, he doesn't like Ichigo either, and he made him a rock star."

"Yeah, I wonder why he did that. It wasn't a very smart move since he made Rukia a model," said Nanao, "speaking of which, where is Kurosaki? It's getting late."

"He probably went out with Kuchiki somewhere, everyone knows how he feels about her now…he's probably taking advantage of her depression to catch her on the rebound," said Hisagi; Nanao punched him in the arm again. Just then Ichigo walked inside with a bag of groceries.

"Hey where's Rukia?" Asked Ikkaku as he and Chad walked into the living room.

"She said she'd be back later, she needed to take care of something."

"And you let her?! What if something happens to her?" Said Ikkaku.

"Nothing will as long as they don't know that she remembers; I told her to play along with her usual routine like nothing happened, besides, she probably wants to go talk to Byakuya or something," said Ichigo.

* * *

Rukia ran through the streets of Shanghai like a crazy person. It was raining, and her white coat and lavender sundress were getting soaked. Her heel broke, and she took off her shoes. She crashed into numerous people along the way, her eyes were covered with tears and rain, and she could not see.

Once she finally got there, she stood in front of the hotel and stared at it. Ichigo told her they'd be leaving soon, and she wouldn't be coming back. Before leaving there was something she wanted…no, needed to do. She needed to see him one last time, she needed to see for herself that it was a lie, otherwise she would not be able to forget him.

She ran over to the elevator and ran out the hall once the elevator got to the floor. She knocked on the door anxiously, waiting for him to answer.

* * *

Gin was setting up the table for a dinner for two, Rukia said she'd be coming tonight to finish what they started. There was a frantic knock on the door, and he finished lighting the candles to answer. He opened the door with a smile, but that smile quickly faded when he saw what state she was in. She was soaking wet, panting, her hair was a mess, carrying her heels in her hands and she was crying.

"Rukia what happened?" He asked concerned.

"Gin…I…" she said, but before she could finish she started crying.

"Come inside, I'll let you borrow some of my clothes," he said bringing her inside and closing the door, "ya know where my shirts are, I'll be waiting here."

Rukia nodded and left to Gin's room, the room that once belonged to both of them. She took off all of her clothes, and put on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. When she walked back to the living room, Gin was sitting on a couch waiting for her patiently. By now she had stopped crying, and took a seat next to him.

"What happened?" He asked; he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Gin…do you love me?" He was taken aback by the question, but answered nonetheless.

"Ya know I do," he said; she pulled away to look him in the eyes.

"Are you telling me the truth? Do you mean it?" The distress in her eyes stirred something in him; he opened his ruby eyes to look intently into hers. The question she had just asked him was one he had been asking himself lately, and he didn't know why. Did he love her? That question had been echoing in his mind so frequently, and he couldn't shut it out. That voice screaming in his head that he adored her…that he couldn't hand her over to Aizen, that he needed her. He'd been struggling with himself to keep those thoughts out, the memory of her warmth, her skin, her voice, the depth of those sparkling violet eyes…did he love her?

"You don't do you?" She asked hopelessly, bringing him out of his reverie.

"No," he said simply; her cheeks became covered in tears, "you want to know why I don't love you?" He asked wiping away her tears; she turned away from him.

"No, I don't."

"Well, I'll tell ya anyway," said Gin turning her to look at him again, "because, Rukia, what I feel for you…it's not joyful love like the one you see with young couples…or even a hopeful one like the one at weddings. It's a dangerous love, a scary one, one that will kill me a thousand times…only to resurrect me and kill me again. It terrifies me Rukia," said Gin beginning to tremble, finding himself at the verge of tears, touching her face with his fingertips.

"Gin…what's happening to us?" She asked touching his face

"I don't know."

"This won't end well…will it? We're doomed."

"We were doomed from the beginning," he said

"And even so…?" She asked as fresh tear drops rolled down her cheeks.

"Even so," he said smiling at her, a smile unlike all of his other ones, a genuine one. She wrapped her arms around his neck a crashed her lips to his ardently. She straddled him and covered his face and neck with kisses. Placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer; she gasped when she felt him pressing against her.

"Gin," she said pulling her face away from him momentarily to look at him, "Gin, make love to me," she said looking into his eyes as she caressed his face.

He gazed into her eyes, then pecked her lips briefly before trailing down her neck. His hands slid painfully slow under the shirt and up her back, he trailed his hand over to the front, and grasped one of her breasts; she moaned pleased and arched into him. She helped him by taking the shirt off, then proceeded to unbutton the buttons of his shirt. She ran her tongue over the pale skin she exposed, while he ran his hands eagerly all over her warm and soft body.

Gin's shirt was thrown to the floor, and Rukia searched his mouth again, sliding her tongue inside his mouth, where the two dueled relentlessly. She pressed her breasts against his chest, not finding herself close enough to him; her hands entangled in his hair while his found their home underneath her boxers and grasping her derriere. She moaned into the kiss as she felt Gin tugging at the boxers; he carried her in his arms, and in a flash they were inside the bedroom.

He lied her on the bed then crawled on top of her; in an instant his lips were on hers again.. He ran his hands down her body, his lips gliding down the same path. His lips found her breasts and his mouth closed around her rosy buds, he licked and nipped at them lightly, causing her to gasp. She ran her hands through his hair, arching into him; her moans encouraged him, and he suckled on her beasts eagerly.

Once he was finished, he kissed the swollen nipples lightly, before trailing his lips down her stomach. He stopped briefly at her navel, sensually rolling his tongue inside, then proceeded lower. Once he reached the boxers, he removed them in one swift movement, and his fingers glided along her folds. He looked at her apex intently, removed his fingers and placed a feather-light kiss on her clit that caused her to clutch the bed sheets. He spread her folds open with his fingers, and kissed softly around her opening. He slid his hot tongue inside, massaging her walls as his hands ran themselves up and down her thighs.

"Gin!" She gasped, she was losing herself, and the fact that it was Gin doing that to her, made it that much better. He stopped, then ran his lips slowly back up her body; he reached her lips and kissed her again. She helped him take off his pants, and he positioned himself between her legs. He looked into her eyes and smiled at her; he ran his hands in her hair, and bit gently at her earlobe before licking it.

He slipped into her, and unlike before, moved gently inside of her. It was so different, she could feel the sensitive skin of his member creating a delicious friction as it slowly rubbed against the textured skin of her interior. He whispered incoherent words into her ear, words she could not decipher because she was lost in the sensation. His fingers went to her clit, and rubbed it lightly; her hands ran themselves down his chest, leaving scratches where they roamed, and her lips went to his neck, sucking, biting, claiming., if anything this time she was the rough one. Soon she found she could not stop moaning; her hips thrust upwards to meet him, wrapping her legs tightly around him to bury him deeper inside of her.

She felt him tense, and at that moment, felt her walls tighten around him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he rested his chin on top of her head, holding her tightly as he shot inside of her. When it ended, he refused to let go of her, afraid that she would leave the moment he separated his body from hers. Hesitantly, he let go, and slipped out of her. Tired, she lied facing down, but turned her face to look at him.

"You look beautiful," he said running his hand down her spine; she smiled at him.

"So do you," she said; he laughed. He rested for a while, then started playing with her body again, her eyes were closed, but he knew she was awake because of the rhythm of her breathing.

He ran his hands down her body, and kissed his way down her spine; she felt pleasant shivers as his tongue glided over the sensitive skin. He heard her gasp when he reached her derriere and licked along the bottom of one of the cheeks.

"You're not tired?" She asked giggling.

"No, not really," he murmured against the small of her back.

"I'll tell you what," she said turning on her side to face him, "let's take turns."

"I like the sound of that," he said contemplating.

"Why?"

"Because that means we can do it numerous times tonight."

"You perv," she said hitting his arm lightly; then surprised him by crawling over him and straddling him suddenly. She kissed him on the lips. She took him in her hands, and eased her hips down, gently impaling herself to him. She rolled her hips gently, then faster and with more force. Years would pass, and Rukia would never forget that night, a night of many sins...a night of many blessings.

* * *

Ichigo was sitting in the living room, filled with worry, it was four in the morning and Rukia wasn't back yet. Perhaps Ikkaku was right, he shouldn't have let her go out alone. Just then, Rukia walked through the door, she was tired, and looked very depressed.

"Rukia, where were you?! Have you any idea how worried I was?!"

"I'm sorry Ichigo," she said quietly; immediately Ichigo felt guilty for yelling at her.

"Did you take care of what you needed to do?"

"Yes, I'm finished, it's over now,"

"Well, I'm glad, we have a lot of work ahead of us; we'll be leaving to the Himalayas tomorrow," he said.

"Okay, well, I'll see you later," she said, then left to her room, but not before Ichigo noticed the markings on her neck. He knew where Rukia was now, and it angered him, but that anger went away when he remembered that it was all over now; the bastard would never touch her again, and he would pay for what he did to her, this time, he woudl kill him.


	11. Square One

A/N: Okay, so this chapter is a little bit short, but there is a reason for that, the next two chapters or so will concentrate on the other characters, and I wanted to keep this chapter entirely about Gin and Rukia. So anyway, let me know your thoughts on it.

* * *

Gin awoke to the sudden light that hit his eyes. He opened his eyes and the light blinded him momentarily. He sat up, and looked to his side; Rukia wasn't there anymore, but there was a letter in her place.

_Had to leave early, I couldn't miss rehearsal again. See you later, oh, and Gin, don't forget, I love you. Never doubt that. Don't look for me, I'll come to the apartment later. - Rukia_

"Rehearsal? What time is it?" Gin asked himself yawning as he turned to look at the clock, 11:50 AM. He'd slept in, Aizen would kill him for that…and for not taking Rukia to him like he said he would. Gin ran a hand through his hair frustrated. Speaking of Aizen, after last night, he didn't know whether to listen to his head, or to his newfound complicated feelings for Rukia.

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" Groaned Gin clasping his head in painful confusion. Aizen would kill him, and he would kill…her, the former could be evaded, he could hide, he knew the way Aizen worked, and he knew of ways he could escape him. But Rukia, how would he explain to her that they needed to leave, when he told her the truth…would she change her opinion about him?

He fell back on the pillow Rukia slept on, the time would come for explanations; when the time came, he trusted that he, the clever Gin Ichimaru, would find a successful way to lie to Aizen and excuse himself. But for the time being…for the time being he would lie here, swimming in the wonderful memory of her skin on his…her scent. Gin hugged the pillow and took a deep breath, it was a combination of lavender, and cherry blossoms, the smell of Rukia's hair.

How did this happen? When did it come to this? He didn't even realize it, it was always on the back of his mind, but he always blocked it out…the possibility that Rukia…that she had become more than a hostage, more than their card against Kurosaki. This couldn't be happening. Not to him, not to Gin Ichimaru, he was heartless, cold, sadistic, he did not pity, and he most certainly did not fall for anyone.

"Stupid harlot! What did ya do to me?!" Screamed Gin confused as he banged his head on the pillow in frustration; then he sat up looking a bit optimistic, "this is all a trick. She knows, she knows and she's trying to confuse me, she's tryin' to break my resolve. But I won't let ya Kuchiki, I'm sneakier, smarter…I'll break your little spell, I swear a will, because it isn't real, it's a trick, a fake. That's what it is, nothing more than a trick, just like Aizen's."

* * *

Rukia rested her head on the bathroom tiles, allowing the hot water to hit the back of her head. Once she was finished she dried herself and wrapped herself in a towel. She stood in front of the mirror and wiped the steam off of it. She stared at herself and examined herself. Gin said something strange to her a couple of hours before she left, but was that possible? Would the others notice it too? Had Ichigo noticed it last night?

She put her thoughts aside and quickly dressed herself, making sure to put on a scarf, before walking into the kitchen; she was surprised to find Nanao sitting by the table.

"Nanao you're here too?"

"Hello Rukia, and yes, I have remembered everything," said Nanao.

"What about your husband? And your son?"

"Neither of them were what they appeared, I'm single, and I've never had a child," said Nanao; Rukia still looked surprised, but sat in front of her.

"Are you doing well? I heard from Ichigo that you weren't taking this too well."

"Well…I'll get over it, eventually; I'm sure once I remember everything… my sadness will be replaced with anger," said Rukia looking off to the side thoughtfully; there was a moment of awkward silence.

"You look very tired, would you like some coffee?" Asked Nanao; Rukia nodded. Nanao got up, served Rukia some coffee, and sat back down.

"You didn't want to leave Ichimaru, did you?" Asked Nanao; Rukia looked up at her, then looked back down.

"That doesn't matter anymore, I know there's something going on, otherwise there wouldn't be so many people that are starting to remember, and I wouldn't have these few memories."

"Rukia, could you…look up for a second?" Asked Nanao curiously; Rukia looked at her confused.

"What is it?"

"Your eyes, weren't they violet before?"

"Yes, why?"

"They're different now, only slightly of course, a red violet," said Nanao curiously.

"It's nothing, it's happened to me in the past, they go down or up a shade or two."

"Yes, but this is an entirely different color, what if you're developing albinism?"

"That's not possible I-"

"Your skin looks paler, you're thinner, what if they gave you a faulty gigai?"

"What's a gigai?" asked Rukia confused.

"Oh, that's right, you haven't remembered everything yet, well, we need to have someone look into that."

"It's nothing Nanao, really, I'm just tired."

"If you insist," sighed Nanao; just then the others walked into the kitchen.

"So then I told him, it's not pornography, it's art," said Ikkaku as they walked inside.

"Oh, Rukia, you're awake," said Ichigo looking at her relieved.

"Yeah, we were gonna burst into your room any moment now…and Kurosaki was gonna perform CPR," said Hisagi laughing; Ichigo punched him sending him crashing against the wall; Hisagi stood up and gingerly took a seat next to Nanao.

"Ikkaku, was worried, the rest of us were merely curious," said Ichigo defensively crossing his arms, though there was a red tint on his cheeks.

"Yeah where were you? You look like shit," said Ikkaku; Nanao glared at him.

"Well when I mean shit, I mean tired," laughed Ikkaku nervously.

"I just…needed to take care of some things before I allowed the stupid strawberry to ruin my life," said Rukia; Ichigo was going to retort but then turned away feeling a bit guilty.

"Let's get our things ready, it's gonna be a long drive," said Ichigo.

"So who's going with who? You and Ukitake are driving right?" Asked Hisagi.

"Yeah, I was thinking maybe, Chad, Ikkaku, and Rukia would go with me, and you and Nanao with Ukitake," said Ichigo.

"Actually, I'd like to go with Nanao and Ukitake," said Rukia; Ichigo looked unsure for a second but then agreed.

* * *

Gin wandered the apartment in only his pants and a towel draped over his shoulders. He had just gotten out of the shower and was currently reading the newspaper. Who knew Kurosaki would get so famous without them knowing it; this came as proof that they needed to be more alert to their surroundings; he'd have to speak to Aizen about this.

The doorbell rang and he dropped the newspaper on the coffee table to answer. He stood in front of the door thoughtfully, it would probably be Rukia…there was a glint of mischievousness in his eyes; he threw the towel over to one of the couches, then rested his hand over the wall and leaned a bit, striking a seductive pose; he opened the door and was prepared to pounce, until he saw it was Yumichika.

"Umm…Ichimaru-sama?" Asked Yumichika a little surprised and confused.

"Oh, I thought you'd be Rukia," said Gin standing up straight again.

"Well that's why I'm here," said Yumichika.

"Ya want to take Rukia's place?!" Asked Gin teasingly.

"What? Oh, no of course not Ichimaru-sama! You're a very handsome man and all-I mean I would never try to seduce a friend's man-I mean…I am entirely heterosexual," said Yumichika nervously; then he took a deep breath.

"So what brings ya here then?"

"I was looking for Rukia, Soi just had a bitch-flip and I rushed to get here before-"

"Where the hell is Rukia?!!" Asked Soi furiously as she moved past both Yumichika and Gin and walked inside the apartment. Gin and Yumichika followed her inside and closed the door behind them.

"What has my dear Rukia done to make ya so upset Miss Soi?" Asked Gin smiling.

"Seventh time, the Seventh fucking time this month she misses rehearsal! We can't cover for her all the time! We've finished all the other scenes except hers, just what the hell is she thinking? She might be little Miss fucking princess but she needs to be more responsible!" Screamed Soi infuriated.

"Rukia didn't attend rehearsal today?" Asked Gin confused.

"Obviously not or I wouldn't be standing here bitching!"

"Soi, you're always bitching," sighed Yumichika rolling his eyes at her.

"I see," said Gin thoughtfully, "well, I'll have her get back to you as soon as she comes back. Now if you would excuse me, I have a very important meeting to attend."

"Bu-"

"Let's do what he says Soi," said Yumichika interrupting her. There was something very different about Mr. Ichimaru, something dangerous, and he didn't want to stick around to see what it was.

"Fine," sighed Soi frustrated, " but tell that wife of yours she's in deep shit, the director has had it up to here with her irresponsibility." Then she and Yumichika left the apartment.

"She lied to me. She lied to me!" Screamed Gin angrily as he punched the wall, "I knew she was lying, she already knows the truth, and she wants to get back at me. You'll pay for this Rukia Kuchiki, you'll be begging me to kill ya after I'm done with you!"

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Nanao asked Rukia, Rukia was in the backseat while she and Ukitake were in the front.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"It's just…you look like a walking corpse."

"All of this is still a bit too much for me; I think that might be it, but I'm fine," said Rukia looking out the window.

"It's about Gin isn't it?" Asked Nanao; Rukia took a moment to answer.

"Yes, it's just...he's all I know, even if it wasn't real...there's something about Gin, it scares me that he scares me so much...and I like it."

"You sound like a masochist."

"It just feels wrong to be seprated from him, now more than ever, and I don't know why. I only feel safe with him, even if he wants to kill me. And to know I will never see him again..."

"You will see Gin Ichimaru again, trust me Rukia, your reunion will be inevitable, only that the next time, it will be in the battlefield," said Ukitake suddenly getting in the conversation, "the next time you see him, and you remember, you will not hesitate to draw you zanpakuto against him, of that you can be certain."

* * *

"So then, the next time we see Rukia Kuchiki, we will treat her as a fugitive?"

"Yes, Aizen-sama," said Gin, he and Aizen were sitting in Aizen's office.

"Do you know if anyone else is involved?"

"I don't know, I assume Kurosaki, or even Yoruichi Shihoin," said Gin.

"Very well then, we will begin investigating them as soon as possible, I will send Grimmjaw and Ulquiorra."

"Good, they would suit the job nicely. I'll report her missing to the authorities, in case her absence has to do with something other than remembering," said Gin standing up.

"You do that, I'm certain it would help, at least to some degree."

"I'll see ya later Aizen-sama," said Gin bowing and then headed towards the door.

"Oh, and Gin, I believe I owe you an apology, I was beginning to question your loyalty."

"No need to apologize Aizen-sama, it is I who allowed myself to be led foolishly, it will never happen again, you can be certain of that," said Gin turning to look at him with a large grin on his face.

"We're back on track then?"

"Yes, Aizen-sama."


	12. The Maddening Moon

**A/N:** Here's the new chapter! I enjoyed writing it, so I hope you enjoy reading it :D

* * *

_2 Months Later…_

"Thank you for coming with me to this medical convention Orihime," said Ishida as they descended the ship.

"Oh no worries Ishida-kun! Besides, who would pass out on coming to Costa Rica? Beaches, resorts, the rainforest, oh and the cute little souvenirs!" Exclaimed Orihime with a large grin on her face as she ran over to a souvenir stand and picked up a ceramic toucan, "isn't this the cutest thing you've ever seen?!"

"No, not really no," sighed Ishida.

"Dr. Ishida?" Asked a woman suddenly; Ishida turned to look at her; she was dark skinned and with blonde hair, "hello, I am nurse Halibel; I was sent to escort you to the meeting." For some reason Ishida felt like he had seen her somewhere before.

"Oh, that's right, Orihime, I'll be back at the resort in about an hour or two, you know how these orientations are mandatory," said Ishida.

"Okay," said Orihime cheerfully; once Ishida left she turned to look at the toucans again, "now which of you should I take?"

* * *

"I still can't believe she left you just like that…just try to get over it man, two months are long enough," said Kenpachi patting Shunshui's back, they were both drinking at Kenpachi's house.

"My lovely Nanao, what did I do to deserve this?!" Said Shunsui crying.

"Are you still sad because your mommy left you?" Yachiru asked Toshiro, they were both sitting in the living room doing their homework.

"Whatever, I don't care," said Toshiro shrugging.

"I think you're lying," said Yachiru swaying her finger in front of him.

"Shut up," said Toshiro stuffing a cookie in her mouth to keep her quiet.

"Yachiru, why don't you take Toshiro to the park, his dad and I need to have a talk man to man," said Kenpachi.

"Which in other words means they're gonna get drunk as fuck," muttered Toshiro to Yachiru.

"You're such a potty mouth Shiro-chan," whispered Yachiru to Toshiro.

"It's Toshiro to you," he whispered back through gritted teeth.

"So are you going or what?" Asked Kenpachi.

"Of course daddy! Come on Shiro-chan!" giggled Yachiru pulling Toshiro by the arm and pulling him outside. A couple of seconds after the two left, Kenpachi and Shunsui sat up straight and looked at each other very seriously.

"Nanao knows," said Shunsui.

"You're sure?"

"Yes, she had known for a couple of days, of that I'm positive, the way she acted around captain Hitsugaya and I."

"So what's the problem then?"

"I know my Nana-chan is smart and all, but what if she gets herself in trouble? What if she feels angry about the entire situation and tried to go after Aizen?"

"Like you said Kyoraku, Nanao's smart, I doubt she went after Aizen all on her own, seeing that you and Shiro-chan here didn't remember, she went out lookin' for someone that did."

"Ha! If she only knew, you and have know for over a three months!" said Shunsui laughing.

"Yeah, took all your strength to keep me from goin' after Aizen," smirked Kenpachi.

"Yeah, but we need to wait, at least till there's more people that remember, we need to get together and plan out what we're gonna do."

"You think Kurosaki knows?"

"It would surprise me if he didn't; you know, I have a feeling he's the person Nanao went looking after, seeing as captain Yamamoto doesn't remember either," said Shunsui.

"I wonder what they're up to now, not just Kurosaki, but all of them."

* * *

"Excuse, Miss, you know how I could get to the medical convention?" Hanatarou asked one of the waitresses embarrassed. He was out in the pool area of a resort in Costa Rica.

"For the third time, sir, no, I don't know," said the waitress, and she left.

"Oh what am I gonna do now?" whined Hanatarou, "where do I go?" he said looking around, the place was practically crowded with women in bathing suits, it was making him very nervous; from the corner of the eye he caught sight of an auburn beauty in a crowd of people.

Orihime was in a crowd of people playing the drinking version of the "I have never" game; by now she was extremely drunk.

"Gee, well, let's see, I have never eaten pickles poached in beer with an ice cream Sunday and chopped fish heads," said one of the girls; Orihime and another guy were the only ones that took a drink.

"I have never had a threesome with a fat guy and a transvestite while being filmed by a midget," said one of the guys; Orihime was the only one that took a drink.

"Is there anything you haven't done?" Asked one of the girls surprised.

"Ha! For your information I used to be Chinese hooker! So there is nothing, and I say, nothing sexually possible that I haven't done!" Said Orihime laughing.

"I once was serviced by a cat and dog at the same time," said one of the guys; he too was very drunk by now.

"Okay, now that I haven't done," said Orihime.

"Umm…Inoue-san?" Asked Hanatarou nervously as he squeezed through the crowd of people to talk to her.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" Asked Orihime; Hanatarou nodded, "oh right, you're that cute nurse from Shanghai," said Orihime walking over to him. They left the crowd, got inside a swimming pool and sat down by the pool bar.

"I don't think I should drink anymore, I'll have a virgin strawberry daiquiri," Orihime told the bartender.

"And for the young man?" The bartender asked.

"Just give him the one I had this morning, it was delicious!" Said Orihime.

"So why are you here in Costa Rica Inoue-san?"

"Call me Orihime," she smiled.

"Okay, Orihime, are you here for the medical convention?"

"Yes, I came with Dr. Ishida, I've been living with him ever since I quit my job, he's been very kind to me."

"Yeah, that's Ishida, always willing to lend a helping hand," said Hanatarou smiling; he took a drink of what the bartender served them and winced.

"What about you Hanatarou?"

"I'm here for the convention."

"Is your dad coming too?"

"No, he umm…he had other plans," said Hanatarou.

"I'm sorry about what happened with your family by the way, Ishida told me you don't live with them anymore, what did happen anyway?"

"Let's just say we all remembered something about the past, and we had different views on what to do about it," said Hanatarou; he looked at Orihime expectantly, "have you had any…recent memories about your past, Orihime?"

"Well, just the usual, nothing new" said Orihime taking a sip of her strawberry daiquiri.

"By the way, what am I drinking?" Asked Hanatarou.

"It's this hot new cocktail, anchovy paste with peaches, pimentos, coconut juice, and red bean paste, all mixed with a couple of ounces of tequila, I think they call it the virgin suicide," said Orihime; Hanatarou laughed nervously.

* * *

"Well you've definitely gotten better since we started," said Hisagi to Ikkaku, they along with Chad were fighting somewhere in the Himalayan mountains.

"Thanks, you know I'm surprised how quickly our abilities have come back to us," said Ikkaku.

"That's because we never lost them, they were just dormant," said Hisagi wiping his brow of sweat.

"Why didn't Kurosaki come this time?" Asked Ikkaku; he and Hisagi turned to look at Chad; Chad just looked at them seriously for a moment.

"She did it again didn't she?" Asked Hisagi; Chad nodded.

"I don't understand what is wrong with Kuchiki-san, she tries to run away repeatedly and when Kurosaki doesn't let her, she tries to commit suicide," sighed Ikkaku.

"Maybe he should just let her go, it's obvious she's dying to get back to Ichimaru," said Hisagi.

"Ichigo can't let her do that, he cares for her too much; besides, there's always a danger of her telling Ichimaru about our hiding place," said Chad.

"Kuchiki-san wouldn't do that," said Ikkaku.

"No, but Ichimaru and Aizen wouldn't hesitate to torture her into telling them," said Hisagi.

* * *

"Orihime, I'm back!" Said Ishida walking inside the suite; Orihime burst out of her room wearing a flimsy bikini.

"Ishida-kun Ishida-kun! We totally have to go see the local witchdoctor!" Said Orihime thrilled; Ishida covered his eyes to keep himself from looking at her bouncing breasts.

"Witchdoctor?" Asked Ishida confused.

"Yes, Hanatarou said there's one nearby somewhere in the jungle, and not many people know about him; he said we should go, that it would be an interesting experience…why are you covering your eyes?" Asked Orihime confused.

"We'll go see that witchdoctor, just go change okay?" He said still covering his eyes; Orihime blushed in realization of what she was wearing and ran into her room to change. Ishida sighed relieved after she left. There was knocking on the door, and he left to open it.

"Hanatarou?" Asked Ishida; he wasn't so surprised to see him since Orihime had already mentioned seeing him.

"I'm here to take you to the shaman…or witchdoctor as Orihime calls him," said Hanatarou laughing.

"Of course, come in," said Ishida; they both sat in the living room.

"Did Dr. Mayuri and Nemu come?" asked Ishida hopefully; Hanatarou shook his head.

"They're very busy taking care of another project."

"Oh," said Ishida disappointed, "you haven't spoken to Nemu lately have you?"

"No, but don't worry, you'll both surpass that soon," said Hanatarou.

"You think so?"

"I know so, once we come back from seeing the shaman, you'll have an entirely different perspective," said Hanatarou.

* * *

"Ichigo, you really should eat something," said Nanao, she and Ichigo were sitting in the kitchen. They were residing in a cave in the mountains, but remodeled the entire place with furniture and necessary appliances.

"I can't, not when Rukia has gone four days without eating," said Ichigo dejectedly.

"Kuchiki-san will come around, I promise," smiled Nanao.

"Have you seen her?"

"Yes," said Nanao looking down at the floor sadly.

"She's so thin and pale…I don't know what to do, she'll die if we don't do something soon."

"I'll talk to her, maybe I can make her see reason, just, just be strong Ichigo, if she sees you like this, things will only get worse."

* * *

"Wow, this place looks super cool!" Said Orihime excitedly as she, Ishida, and Hanatarou walked inside a hut with numerous plants and masks.

"Come in," Said a frightening-looking man sitting on the floor," the three guests bowed and sat in fron of him.

"Our friend Hanatarou said it'd be super cool if we came to see you," smiled Orihime.

"Yes, it was wise of you to come, now tell me, do you want to know the truth?" Asked the shaman.

"Truth? What truth?" Asked Ishida confused.

"The truth, the only truth."

"Well, of course," said Ishida.

"Are you certain you are prepared, after you see what I am about to show you, there is now going back," said the Shaman; Ishida turned to look at Orihime, then at the Shaman.

"We understand, we only want to know what's going on," said Ishida.

"Very well then," said the shaman; he took two cups with a hot liquid, and gave them to Orihime and Ishida, "drink this."

Ishida and Orihime hesitated for a moment, but then they looked at each other and nodded. The cups fell on the floor, and the two clasped their heads painfully, strange images displaying themselves quickly in their minds. When it was over, they were both perspiring and bleeding from their noses. They both looked up at the Shaman with their eyes widened.

"Why? Why did they do this…how could they be so heartless?" Asked Ishida shocked; Orihime covered her mouth to keep herself from crying out as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Now that you know the truth, I will tell you one thing, this…inconvenience, was necessary," said the shaman.

"Necessary?! How could such a monstrosity be necessary?!" exclaimed Ishida.

"Fate works in mysterious ways, many times in ways so small that we mistake coincidence for destiny. This that we have witnessed, has happened for a reason, one so great that it will eventually affect all of us, not only those who are involved with the spirit world. These, three things, will affect the outcome of the final battle, in our favor," said the shaman.

"Three things?"

"Yes, the dagger, the moon, and the dragonfly."

"What is the…meaning of these three objects?" Asked Ishida.

"You will know when the time comes," said the shaman looking at a large bowl of dark water, "the dagger, the dagger's destiny has already been drawn, it is here…the dragonfly, the dragonfly has not yet been created…that destiny is not yet drawn, something still needs to happen for its creation to begin."

"What about the moon?" Asked Orihime suddenly snapping out of her state of shock.

"The moon is on its quest, still battling for its right to survive…

* * *

_…many obstacles will place themselves on the moon's path…in the end, it will have traveled many worlds…just to find one that will grant it the right to live…"_

Rukia was sitting on the cold floor inside her dark room, rocking back and forth as she looked at an empty wall. There were candles but she refused to light them. The only light came from a ray of moonlight coming from a corner of the cave. She walked towards the light, and examined her hands, there were scratches and cuts all over them; her left wrist was bandaged, it had been bandaged earlier by Ichigo. Couldn't he understand? It didn't matter how many times he tried to heal her, she would always do it again.

She didn't like being in here…she wanted to be with, him, he whose hair was like the moon. She needed to find a way of getting back to him…but behaving the way she was…she wouldn't be getting out of here anytime soon. Perhaps if she made them think she was fine now? Maybe then they would let her wander around without watching over her all the time.

"That's it!" She said enlightened, a crazy smile displaying itself on her face. All she had to do, was behave so Ichigo would think there was nothing wrong with her; then she'd leave as soon as they dropped their guard.

* * *

"Did you like my chicken teriyaki? It's the first time I've made it you know?" Smiled Nanao, she had finally gotten Ichigo to eat something.

"Yes, it was delicious," said Ichigo without looking at her, he was still deep in though; a sudden gasp brought him back from his reverie. It was Nanao; her eyes were wide, and her smile was large. Ichigo immediately turned to see what she was looking at; he was speechless. It was Rukia,

She was standing at the entrance of the room. She wasn't in good condition, she was very thin, her skin was pale, there were dark circles under her eyes, and there were cuts all over her arms. Her eyes were the most frightening thing, they were an eerie pink, and she looked at them as if she would attempt to kill them any second now. But he was happy to finally see her come out of the room.

"Rukia," smiled Ichigo; Rukia ignored him and walked past him over to the platter of chicken teriyaki and rice. Without using any utensils, she grabbed handfuls of the food and stuffed it in her mouth desperately, barely chewing before she swallowed

"Easy there Rukia, you're gonna hurt yourself," smiled Nanao placing a hand on her shoulder, but immediately removed it when Rukia looked up at her through dangerous pink eyes.

Nanao walked over to Ichigo, and the two just watched her as she devoured the entire platter; once she was finished, she began to fall asleep; she would have fallen to the floor if Ichigo hadn't caught her.

"No matter how oddly, I think she's gonna start to come around; I mean…she finally came out of her room, that in itself is great improvement," said Nanao.

"I think you're right," said Ichigo looking down at a sleeping Rukia "I hope you're right"

* * *

**A/N:** Weird chapter huh? So what did you think?


	13. The Dreaded Ill

**A/N:** GAHH!! I'm so sick right now! I swear I have never had such a bad cold in my life. My bones ache, my head hurts, and I've been getting fevers! Hopefully I'll get better soon, I can still write under these conditions, but I'd much rather prefer to be healthy.

On another note, things will get very dramatic from here on...seriously...very, you will hate Gin for a while, that I can almost gurantee.

* * *

_1 Month Later_

"Mr. Ichimaru, what's wrong with you?! Stop!" Screamed an attractive young detective, no older than twenty-four, terrified, he was in Gin's apartment, where Gin had him restrained to the wall with kidou, and by now had cut off two of his fingers with a scalpel. At the moment Gin was tapping his toes to see which would be the next to go.

"Hmm…looks like the big toe lost, oh well," shrugged Gin; he cut at the joint at the end of the phalanx proximalis, and very slowly tore through the flesh, veins and bone. The young detective screamed, digging his fingernails in the wall from the pain. Once he was finished the detective was crying, his milky skin noticeably pale, and the pupils of his hazel eyes were dilated. Gin took the toe, and dangled it in front of him, grinning widely.

"Ya like it? It's so pretty I think I'll hang it on the doorway," said Gin.

"Why are you doing this to me?!" Asked the detective crying, he was perspiring so much that his auburn hair was drenched.

"Because, I think you're cute," said Gin he ran his cold hand over his face, moving the sweaty bangs away from his eyes, he nibbled along the detective's throat and jaw line, then traced his lips and cheekbones with the dismembered toe, smearing his cheek with blood in the process, "ya know, pretty things look even better when covered in blood…"

"Is that why your wife disappeared? She wasn't even really your wife was she?!"

"Hmm…you know, I don't think I like ya anymore, ya talk too much," said Gin; he walked away from the detective and finished him off with a blast of kidou. "What a waste, he really would have made an excellent toy," sighed Gin disappointed.

"Gin, are you that disappointed in women that you've sworn them off completely?" Asked Aizen suddenly appearing.

"What makes you think that Aizen-sama?" Asked Gin; Aizen turned to look at the detective with a hole in his stomach.

"Oh, that, he has been spying on me for some weeks now, he was beginning to remember, so I decided to play with him a little bit," said Gin, but Aizen was still looking at him confused, "oh c'mon Aizen-sama, it has never been a secret that I'm…open-minded, about my sexuality."

"Yes, you're right, Szayel has the pictures to prove that, and frankly, you're beginning to worry me Gin," said Aizen jokingly as he sat on the couch.

"Don't be like that Aizen-sama, ya know I'm only attracted to girly men, besides I don't like to be biased when it comes to beauty," said Gin pouting; Aizen laughed.

"What you do with your personal life does not concern me, Gin, only if that personal life were to affect me, like your relationship Rukia Kuchiki almost did," said Aizen; for a fraction of a second, Gin's smile faltered.

"Like I've told you before Aizen-sama, that is not something you should worry about."

"Yes, I know, however, there is another thing that is beginning to worry me."

"What is it Aizen-sama?"

"The Hogyoku is growing weaker, it surprises me that none of our, friends, are starting to remember when normal humans with strong spirit energy are starting to remember."

"Ya think Ulquiorra and Grimmjaw have been lying to ya?" Asked Gin.

"No, they have been watching over Kurosaki, Shihoin, and all the others, and they find nothing strange in their behavior," said Aizen.

"Has Ulquiorra found Kuchiki-san yet?"

"No, he hasn't, something tells me she's not in Shanghai anymore. I sent Ulquiorra to Karakura; if she remembered there is a possibility that she is there," said Aizen.

* * *

"AH! Please, never do that again Kuchiki-san," sighed Nanao relieved as she placed a hand over her beating heat. She one of the empty bedrooms in the cave when Rukia popped in front of her glaring at her through glowing pink eyes.

"Isn't it cool, who knew they glowed, I sure didn't," said Rukia giggling as she lied down on the couch, with her legs sprawled, giving Nanao an explicit view of her panties. Rukia had taken to wearing Ichigo's t-shirts as dresses without putting any pants under, not that it mattered since she was so small and they went down just above her knees.

"Kuchiki-san, please, it's not appropriate for you to do that," said Nanao fixing her glasses and looking away.

"Oh come on Nanao-chan, we're all girls here," said Rukia looking at an embarrassed Nanao; there was an evil glint in her eyes, and the next thing Nanao knew, there was a purple t-shirt on the floor.

"Oh Nanao-chan…" said Rukia walking over to Nanao.

"Stay away!" Said Nanao looking away embarrassed; then next thing she knew, she was pinned underneath the little Kuchiki.

"Ya know Nanao, I don't particularly row this way, but you're so timid I can't help myself," said Rukia smiling, Nanao noticed she had been smiling a bit too much lately, just like, him. Nanao was brought out of her thinking when she felt something soft on her hand; her eyes widened. Rukia had placed Nanao's hand over one of her breasts and forced her to squeeze it.

"I'm worried Nanao-chan, they seem to be growing really quickly, don't ya think?" Said Rukia this time very seriously; Nanao noticed what she said was true, and both girls sat up on the floor.

"Yeah, they have, not that I stare at them, but you're right," said Nanao looking at them; then she looked up to see a smiling Rukia, "you already know what is wrong with you? don't you?" Asked Nanao seriously; Rukia looked at her through squinted eyes, but then she stopped smiling, and her eyes shone through, warm, and affectionate. She nodded.

"Then, what is it?"

"I wanna show ya something, but ya have to promise not to tell anyone about it," said Rukia with much enthusiasm.

"Okay."

* * *

Gin sat inside his office, unable to concentrate. Why did Aizen bring up Rukia all the time? couldn't he see he was trying to forget? Rukia Kuchiki needed to be forgotten, soon she would be six feet under, and she would not be a nuisance anymore. He would personally make sure that she no longer existed, and it would be a pleasure to feel her little throat give out underneath his palm, her eyes widening as he ended her life…it was all so arousing.

He leaned back on his seat and stretched, just thinking about it got him worked up. The thought of feeling her skin beneath his palm again, her gasps…her little body trembling beneath him as he took her…

Gin stood up and rushed over to the water cooler and served himself some water. He always got like this whenever he thought about her, he felt vulnerable, energized, angry, joyful, like a slave, but at the same time…

Suddenly…he froze, and his eyes widened…that reiatsu…

* * *

"Oh my…are you serious?" Asked Nanao; Rukia had just finished putting her shirt back on.

"Don't tell me ya still doubt me after that."

"Well, no, but, you do realize what that means?" Said Nanao; Rukia nodded, "if Ichigo knew.."

"Ichigo, won't know."

"He'll find out eventually."

"No, he won't, I'll be dead by then, it will destroy me."

"How do you know that?"

"Look at me Nanao, I'm dying, and there is nothing that can fix that."

"Yes, there is," said Nanao thoughtfully, "coming to think of it, Orihime and Ishida are coming today, maybe Orihime can do something about it."

"Who's Orihime?"

Just then, Ichigo, and Orihime walked in through the door; as soon as she saw her, Orihime rushed to Rukia and embraced her so tightly that she almost crushed the air out of her.

"Kuchiki-san! I'm so happy that you're safe here with Kurosaki-kun!" said Orihime happily finally letting go of her; Orihime looked taken-aback when she took a good look at Rukia, "Kuchiki-san, what happened to you? You looks so sick, and your eyes…maybe I can heal you!"

"We'll leave you alone then, by the way Orihime, this is going to be your room," said Ichigo; he and Nanao left.

"So where have you been all this time Kuchiki-san? What fake life did they give you?" Asked Orihime cheerfully.

"I was married to Gin Ichimaru," said Rukia somberly; Orihime looked at her sympathetically for a moment but then cheered up.

"That's not so bad, I was a prostitute."

"I'm…I'm…so sorry Orihime."

"It's okay, it was difficult to accept what happened to me at first, but I'm okay now. So, Kurosaki-kun tells me you don't know all the truth yet, is that right?" Asked Orihime; Rukia nodded, "well I'm sure it will all come back to you eventually. Come on, let's heal you."

Rukia lied down on the bed and Orihime place her hands on her head and began to heal her; after a couple of minutes Orihime looked down at Rukia, then tried healing her again, after many attempts she gave up and looked at Rukia confused.

"I keep on trying to heal you but something absorbs the healing kidou, I did heal you a little bit, but I don't know what it is, it's blocking my kidou."

"It's okay Orihime, it doesn't matter," said Rukia sitting up on the bed.

"But Kuchiki-san, you know how serious your condition is."

"Yeah, I know, but it's okay, don't worry."

"But it can't be okay, let's tell Kurosaki-kun, maybe he-"

"No, don't tell Ichigo, everything will be fine, I promise. Trust me okay?"

"Do you know how to heal it?" Asked Orihime.

"I think I do, and I'll need your help Orihime. Listen very closely, and do what I tell ya, okay?" Asked Rukia; Orihime nodded.

"Anything to save Kuchiki-san's life!"

* * *

Everyone, except Rukia, was inside the living room. Ichigo paced back and forth as Ishida wrote something on a paper.

"We're still outnumbered. You know Ichigo, we can always make the others remember with the potion that shaman gave me and Orihime," said Ishida.

"No, it would be too suspicious; Aizen would find out and we wouldn't have time to train, we were lucky we found Kon, Ririn, and the two other mod souls to take the place of my band; we'll have to find a way so they won't suspect you and Orihime. You said Mayuri Kurotsuchi and captain Unohana already know, right?" Asked Ichigo turning to look at Hanatarou; he nodded.

"You think Mayuri has any mod souls captain Ukitake?" Asked Ichigo.

"I don't know, but I could certainly find out, I'll go back to Shanghai next weekend. If he doesn't, I can always bring the equipment from my house to make some," said Ukitake.

"You know how to make mod souls?" Asked Ikkaku impressed.

"Yes, I can't guarantee they'll come out very friendly though," said Ukitake laughing nervously, "the process takes about a month."

"Well that will have to do," said Ichigo.

* * *

Rukia was sitting on the floor of her room staring at the moonlight while she hummed a melody. If all went according to plan, soon she would be able to see Gin again. Her thoughts were interrupted as Ichigo walked inside. He approached her carefully to not startle her.

"Rukia?" He said sitting down next to her.

"What is it Ichigo?" She asked turning to look at him with a wide grin on her face.

"I just wanted to check of you're feeling better, did Orihime's kidou help you?"

"Yes, I'm all better now," she said cheerfully.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Stop smiling."

"Is it bad to smile?" She asked pouting.

"No, but that's not your smile, that's his," said Ichigo placing a hand behind her neck and pulling her closer; she stopped smiling and opened her eyes, "what happened to your eyes? Why do they keep getting worse?"

"I don't know," said Rukia looking away.

"No. Look at me," he said shaking her a little; she did as he said and looked into his eyes, "there is no reason why you should be afraid of me, or hide things from me. Don't forget what we've learned from all this Rukia, I love you, and it is because I love you that I'm protecting you."

"Protecting me? You're keeping me imprisoned Ichigo."

"I never meant for it to be like this, you were supposed to understand," he said running his thumb along her jaw line.

"Understand what? That everyone here 'remembers' except me?"

"That shouldn't matter, you're here with me, you're safest here, by my side, I would protect you with my life," he said running his fingers along her cheek; for a moment her pink eyes shifted to violet again, but then shifted back when she pulled away.

"You don't know what you're talking about Ichigo-"

"Of course I do!" he said pulling her to him again, he wrapped one arm around her waist, and cupped her face with the other, "I'm not that shy boy anymore, I'm telling you to your face…that I want you, and I won't back down," he said drawing closer to her. Pink eyes turned violet, and she allowed him to kiss her. Such was the intensity, that Rukia forgot who she was, and where she was. A moment of his tongue dancing with hers, and she felt the weight on her shoulders disappear.

"Please, please help remember," she said looking at him pleadingly, her violet eyes brimming with tears; he carried her to the bed and tucked her in.

"I promise, I'll try. But I need you to work with me, you're sick, you need to get better," he said running his fingers through her hair.

"Okay," she said; she closed her eyes and leaned towards him. Catching on the signal, he presses his lips to hers softly, letting their lips mingle together before pulling away again, "goodnight."


	14. A Whisper

**A/N:** All right, so for all of you wondering, at this point, including this chapter, it's been 5 months and 1 week since the winter war, I'll make sure to make the passage of time more clear as I go on.. I apologize for the very late update, but y'all know how it rolls with school, especially towards this time, it's not only exams here and there but Spring Break!

I know Rukia might be a bit OOC at the moment, but there's a reason for that...

Thanks for your reviews! And do you guys think I should change the title of this story?

* * *

1 Week Later…

"Mr. Kurosaki, what will your new album be about?" Asked one of the reporters, Ichigo and the rest of his band were currently at a press meeting. He would have let Kon take care of it, but Kon most likely would have said something stupid, and Aizen would find out he wasn't actually Ichigo.

"About lost love and death."

"So somber Mr. Kurosaki, would this have anything to do with the disappearance of Rukia Ichimaru?" Asked one of the reporters.

"Excuse me?" Asked Ichigo with a look of insult.

"Recently some pictures were released, of you and Mrs. Ichimaru speaking at the fashion show, and another one of you at the Yu Yuan Gardens."

"I'm not familiar with such pictures," said Ichigo attempting to hide his concern, what if Aizen and Gin got wind of this? They would surely suspect him.

"How could you not be Mr. Kurosaki, they've been all over magazines for the past three days."

Ichigo took a deep breath to control his temper and then answered, " I am barely acquainted with Mrs. Ichimaru; I've only met her once at a fashion show."

"But Mr. Kurosaki, you were kissing."

"What?!" Asked Ichigo surprised, "That's impossible, those photos were Photoshopped I am happily in a relationship."

"Really, to whom?"

"To, to…Orihime Inoue!" He screamed; he regret saying this when all the reporters were silent, and stared at him, millions of questions cooking up behind those inquisitive eyes.

"Tell us more about this-"

"Is she in the entertainment busi-"

"When did you mee-"

"Is it true she's a prostitute?"

Ichigo sighed exasperated and said, "no comment."

* * *

"Take my hand…take my whole life too…cuz I can't help falling in love with you," sang Rukia joyfully as she painted one of the walls of her cave room.

"Kuchiki-sa…what are you doing?!" Asked Nanao panicking as she walked into Rukia's room.

"Painting Chappy duh, don't ya recognize Chappy Nanao-chan?"

"Well yes, but that thing…?" asked Nanao, there was a giant white rabbit on the wall, it had red eyes, sharp fangs, and it was stepping on a crowd of people.

"Yeah, that thing, Chappy's just so cute," said Rukia gazing at the picture adoringly.

"Right, well, I just came to tell you lunch is ready if you want to…" Rukia flash-stepped past Nanao leaving Nanao's hair sticking from the ends, "eat."

* * *

"Aizen-samaahh oh god!" Screamed Momo as her orgasm hit her full force. She lied on the bed of her room limply as Aizen thrust into her relentlessly. He slammed into her roughly, ignoring her whimpered protests, "Aizen-samaahh!!" he thrust into her one last time, and filled her to the brim with his seed. When it was over, he stood up and put his clothes back on, opened the curtains of her room and looked as if nothing had happened.

"Don't take too long to come down, Izuru Kira will be coming for breakfast this morning; we will be discussing the arrangements for your wedding."

"Only a month away," said Momo with a fake smile.

"Are you nervous Momo?" Asked Aizen smiling at her kindly.

"No it's not that it's that…" she bit her bottom lip '_It's just that I'm in love with you…not with him_' she thought, "well, I guess I am just nervous."

"Don't be, Kira is a good man."

"Yes I know, its just…" '_You're a better man…_'

"Well, hurry up and get dressed," he said walking towards the door, "oh and Momo, don't forget to shower," there was a mischievous glint in his eyes when he said this; Momo blushed.

* * *

"I'm so glad you came, I was beginning to worry, how have you been?" Asked Rangiku, they were both sitting in Rangiku's dressing room at Rangiku's House of Whores.

"I've been doing good; I moved in with Dr. Ishida."

"But Orihime, he's a married man, I thought you were against those things," gasped Rangiku surprised.

"Oh it's not like that, he just offered to help me; I'm helping him at the hospital."

"Oh, well that makes more sense, not that I'd be against it since I'm not one to talk," said Rangiku laughing nervously, "besides, married men are always the best to shag, take Gin Ichimaru for example."

"You've slept with Gin Ichimaru?!"

"Yes, but he hasn't come back in a while, four months or so, poor guy must be very upset over his wife's disappearance, I wonder what happened to her," said Rangiku thoughtfully.

"Yeah, who knows," said Orihime laughing nervously, she knew where Rukia Kuchiki was, and even though Kuchiki-san thought otherwise, she knew she was better off there than with that sadistic deceiver, "maybe she got tired of him and left."

"I doubt any woman could grow tired if Gin," sighed Rangiku dreamily, "he might seem like a creepy tycoon, but I know for a fact he's admirable, strong, powerful, mysterious. I've had a couple of conversations with him, and from those conversations I can tell you he's actually very sensitive, perhaps more than most men."

"Gin Ichimaru? I doubt it."

"Since when are you such an expert on politicians huh? It's not very cool for you to be making up your mind about Gin without even knowing him," whined Rangiku.

"I think I know him enough…not that I've met him in person," said Orihime nervously.

"You're acting really weird you know, you even look different," said Rangiku suspiciously, eyeing the conservative clothing Orihime was wearing.

"Well I need to dress differently now that I work at the hospital, you don't expect me to tend to patients wearing fisher nets do you?"

"Why not? You could make a desperate man's fantasies come to life."

"I'm not into that anymore Rangiku-san, I don't think I ever really was."

* * *

"What re you doing now Kuchiki-san?" Asked Nanao fearfully when she walked into the kitchen and saw Rukia taking out all kinds of bowls and whisks.

"I'm baking a cake for Ichigo-kun when he comes back tomorrow, ya don't mind do ya Nanao-chan?"

"Well no, but, do you know how to bake?"

"Of course, I'll make it big enough for everyone to eat some," said Rukia.

"Well that's very kind of you Kuchiki-san, but you didn't have to."

"I know, but I want to."

* * *

Ukitake was in his room, hurrying up to get all the supplies he needed to make the mod souls. He knew Soi Fon was rarely here, but he wanted to do everything possible to avoid her. Now that he remembered everything, and considering everything he had done with the squad two captain, he didn't think he could face her. What he did to her was worse than the time she stripped him naked with her zanpakuto to get pictures for the shinigami women's association.

He had sex with captain Soi Fon….

One of the most intimidating women in all of Soul Society…

When she remembered the truth she would surely kill him, and she would do it slowly, making sure to inflict as much pain as possible. He would be castrated, and had an eerie feeling that she would probably display his testicles in a frame in her office, as proof of her successful revenge.

He shuddered at the thought, but truth be told, it wasn't his fault, he was lied to, and put in that position. Besides, she had been the one to initiate it, she was the one that came on to him and persuaded him to have sex with her. And oh, what wonderful sex, he bit his lower lip and almost moaned just by remembering. It had been a very, very long time since he had last been with a woman, over half a century at least, and captain Soi Fon was just so…talented.

He quickly gathered his things before delving too deep into his own thoughts, he needed to hurry and avoid that woman…he knew she would be angry at him for leaving like this.

* * *

"That fucking bitch who the hell does he think he is?!" Yelled Soi furiously, she and Yumichika were at a club drinking.

"Soi, really you need to watch how you act in public it's bad for you ima-"

"I don't give a fuck about my image! It's been too fucking long!"

"I know but-"

"Is there something wrong with me brother? Tell me, am I not a desirable woman?" Asked Soi attempting to look sexy, but was too drunk to accomplish it.

"Of course you are, but maybe your looks aren't the reason why he left you."

"Why else would he leave me?! Is there something unpleasant about me?!"

"In all honesty sister, you can come off a bit harsh sometimes."

"You think so? You know…maybe, it's because of the baby thing."

"Baby thing?" Asked Yumichika confused.

"Yes, we were planning on having a baby, that is, until I got the news about the modeling contracts, he was really happy about it, and I burst his bubble."

"Wow, you were really thinking of finally settling down Soi? That's very unlike you."

"I wasn't going to quit my modeling career, I just thought it'd be nice to have a baby, Jushiro's baby, hearing little footsteps all over the house. Training him to be strong if he was a boy, teaching her to be graceful if she was a girl…I guess I was looking forward to that myself," sighed Soi, a peaceful smile spreading itself across her face.

"Well, when you find him, maybe you should give it a shot."

"But what about the modeling contracts?"

"Look, Soi," said Yumichika sitting up more straight, "I think you're successful enough to have a break, truth be told, you're bitter and cynical, as your brother…well I'd like to see you more happy from time to time, I've never seen you smile the way you did now, when you admitted you wanted to have a baby."

"You really think so?"

"Yes."

"You think I should give that another shot?"

"Of course."

* * *

The sun was beginning to set, and Momo Hinamori was walking through a park in Shanghai. She had never come to this park before, she wasn't allowed; she had sneaked out since Aizen had to leave for a meeting. She found this park more to her taste, it wasn't as tacky as the park Aizen had set up for her in their own home. It was nice to finally do something out of schedule.

She sat on a swing, and immediately her mind was filled with thoughts and worries. In one month she would be married to Izuru Kira, she did care about him, as a friend, but she just couldn't see herself with him. She couldn't see herself with anyone other than him, Aizen-sama, the man who raised her as his daughter, the man that protected her and provided her with a home when she was five and her parents died. But it was wrong, it was wrong for them to be together, Aizen-sama knew this, and he also knew Momo understood; that was why he arranged for her to marry someone else, before things got out of hand. If anyone else found out of their relationship, Aizen-sama's image would be ruined, and Momo would become the tramp of Asia.

"Miss Momo?" Momo's thoughts were interrupted; she looked up to see Toshiro, Nanao's son.

"Shiro-chan, what a surprise to see you here."

"It's Toshiro," he said annoyed as he sat on the swing beside her.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, you wouldn't' be the first, everyone at my school treats me as if I were some cute little kid."

"But you are a cute little kid," she smiled.

"No I'm not, I'll have you know I turned thirteen two weeks ago."

"Oh I'm sorry, so how has your mom been?"

"I wouldn't know."

"Why?"

"She left over three months ago," he said looking down at the sand

"I'm so sorry, do you know why she left?"

"No."

"You know, it's strange, a friend of mine disappeared about three months ago too."

"Mrs. Ichimaru?"

"How did you know?" She asked surprised.

"How wouldn't I know? She's been all over the news ever since it happened."

"You're right, but, you know, somehow I'm glad she got away. She didn't look like she was very happy with Ichimaru-sama."

"I see…" said Toshiro; they remained silent for a long time.

"So, what brings you to this area of Shanghai? People of your status don't normally roam these areas."

"I don't know, I needed to get away for a little while, sometimes I wish I had the courage to run away like Ichimaru-san, I know…maybe I should look for her!" Said Momo all of a sudden, "And we could look for your mom too! Who knows maybe they even ran away together."

"I don't know Miss Momo, it sounds too farfetched to me."

"Oh come on Shiro-chan, we could meet a couple of times a week and start our investigation! Please…" said Momo looking at him with large puppy eyes.

"Fine," sighed Toshiro, "but only because I'm bored and have nothing else to do."

* * *

Ichigo couldn't quite find himself comfortable in this atmosphere anymore. Now that he knew everything was fake, he didn't even feel passionate about his own music. He didn't earn this, and he certainly wasn't enjoying any of it. They were currently at a party Yoruichi and Urahara had thrown in honor of their success; they were now amongst the top ten bands of all of Asia.

The crème de la crème had been invited. The best actors, the best photographers, the best models; he already knew many of these people since Yoruichi had introduced him to them, among his new acquaintances was Mana-sama, one of the band members of the band Malice Mizer. He had given up his drag-queen ways, and although he still dressed slightly feminine, it was nothing compared to the Lolita dresses he would wear. He was currently speaking to him, since they both seemed to be equally apathetic.

"Congratulation on your success Kurosaki, just hope your band members aren't as backstabbing as certain members of my old band."

"Thank you for the heads up Mana-sama, you seem to be very cautious yourself."

"Yes, well, backstabbing fake red-headed media whores do that to you."

"Well you have your clothing line going well for you, not all is lost," said Ichigo.

"You're so optimistic, I hate that in a man, regardless, if you ever need to change your band's image, don't hesitate to call, I'd be happy to coordinate the outfits and makeup for your band," said Mana-sama giving him a business card.

"Thanks."

"Well, see you later cutie, I think I just spotted a backstabbing fake red-headed media whore I'd like to take to bed tonight," said Mana-sama walking away.

"Heh, cool," said Ichigo wincing a bit, he would never understand that she-man's relationship with Gackt.

"Hey Ichigo!" Said Urahara from far away as he ran over to him.

"What's up?"

"Someone's here to see you."

"Who?"

"Me." Ichigo was surprised to see Gin Ichimaru standing next to him, an eerie forced smile on his face, "we need to have a word, Kurosaki."

* * *

Rukia was leaning on one of the kitchen counters, looking very pleased with the five-layered chocolate cake she had just finished decorating. The cake looked delicious, and she assumed it tasted just as good as it looked, not that she would taste it. That idiot Orihime, she had helped her plan greatly, and she didn't' even know about it. Soon she would be able to leave again, and she would be by his side.

She wasn't crazy, she was just a woman in love trying to get back to her loving husband. She knew that once she was with Gin again, everything would be okay. She belonged where he was, she needed to go back home, only then would she be truly happy.

* * *

A/N: Next Ch. Rukia's escape!


	15. Elle Retourne

A/N: Woah, it's been a while I know, and I'm sorry.

* * *

"Kuchiki-san, we're home!" Yelled Orihime when she and the others arrived. Ikkaku, Hisagi, Chad, Ukitake, and Ishida seemed quite satisfied, but Ichigo had a look of worry on his face.

"Welcome back, so, did ya have fun?" Asked Rukia as she and Nanao walked inside the room.

"Yes, I got to see Rangiku-san and Tatsuki and Kon and a bunch of other people!" Said Orihime bouncing up and down excited, Ishida was in front of her and her breasts almost hit his face as she jumped; he quickly stepped away embarrassed.

"Well, I made ya some chocolate cake, ya want some?" Rukia asked them.

"Thank you Kuchiki-san, but later would be better captain Ukitake and I have some things to revise," said Ishida.

"Chad and I are gonna train a little, maybe later," said Hisagi.

"I'll have some, I love chocolate cake," said Ikkaku salivating.

"Well…I was thinking it'd be better if we all ate it together," said Rukia immediately, she didn't need baldy ruining her plan.

* * *

'_What to do…what to do?' _Ichigo thought to himself as he sat inside his room in the cave. His conversation with Gin had left him disturbed…his manner of threatening him, and he knew Ichimaru well enough to know that he would keep his word. Ichigo felt so worried…so guilty, if Ichimaru did what he said he would do…it would be Ichigo's fault, but he wouldn't hand over Rukia to him just like that.

….

"_You wanted to talk to me Mr. Ichimaru?" Asked Ichigo once he and Gin had walked to a secluded area of the club and took a seat next to the bar counter._

"_So I see your career is goin' well for ya."_

"_Yeah, seems so," said Ichigo a little annoyed, he was sure Ichimaru didn't bring him here to talk about his career._

"_Yer all over the magazines, so much that now there's even gossip about ya…" Ichigo immediately tensed at his words, "of course, a lot of the times that gossip isn't real…why just the other day I flipped open the newspaper and there was a picture of you and my wife." Ichigo stilled, and looked away to avoid his gaze. _

"_It's not true, it must be-"_

"_Edited, right? There are so many composite pictures out there to know it was a fake. Rukia has been missing for months…and you've been here…all along, ya hosted an event for the playboy bunnies about a month ago, correct?" Asked Ichimaru smiling at him knowingly._

"_Yes, I did," said Ichigo grunting and looking a bit red in the face, stupid Kon, "and ya were dating that actress from Hana Kimi, the cute girl with the pixie hair."_

"_That must have been a rumor," said Ichigo, he was going to kill Kon._

"_What about Lindsay Lohan?"_

"_Also a rumor."_

"_And Miyavi?"_

"_I assure you none of that actually happened," said Ichigo clenching his fists, Kon was having too much fun in his body. Ichigo looked up surprised when Gin stood up._

"_See, the media lies, besides, ya would be much too intelligent to try something funny with me Kurosaki…because let's say ya were, and I caught ya…ya know I wouldn't just outright kill ya, right? I'd make ya suffer, because once I found out…I'd kill three people for every day Rukia was missing…and it would be all your fault," said Gin smiling; Ichigo looked at him shocked, "It's a good thing yer not lying, right Kurosaki?" Without another word Gin took a couple of steps forward, then stopped._

"_It starts tomorrow," said Gin in a tone so low and serious that Ichigo almost didn't hear him; then he walked away._

…

Would he really go through with it? Of course he would, Gin was just that type of man. He wouldn't hesitate to kill a person.

"Ichigo?" Said Rukia walking into his room; she sat next to him on his bed, "how was Shanghai?"

"It went well," said Ichigo, the dread in his voice was apparent.

"What happened?"

"Nothing," said Ichigo, he knew it would be a very bad idea if he told her the truth, "have you been feeling better Rukia?" He asked changing the subject.

"Never better."

"I'm glad," he said smiling softly as he caressed her cheek with his fingertips. Rukia welcomed his touch and leaned into him, rubbing her cheek against his palm like a cat would.

"You should go to sleep, I'm sure you're tired," Said Rukia running her hand through his hair.

"I can't sleep," he muttered as he laid his head down on her lap and she massaged his scalp. Ichigo was thinking of Gin and his threat, when he felt something soft brush against his lips; he opened his eyes surprised.

Rukia was pressing her lips against his, gently, she hadn't kissed him in a while; the last time he was the one that kissed her. She pulled away a little and he looked at her with wide eyes; Rukia smirked, and lied down on the bed, pulling him on top of her. Ichigo stayed still, he knew what Rukia was aiming at, but lately Rukia's judgment had been…questionable.

"Rukia, not like this," whispered Ichigo suppressing a moan a she sucked on his neck. She smirked, wrapped her legs around his waist, and ground against him.

"Please Ichigo," she whispered in his ear before nipping her way over to his lips. As soon as their tongues made contact, Ichigo was lost, she tasted so good.

"Rukia…no, this isn't right," said Ichigo hesitantly getting off of her.

"Why?" Asked Rukia a bit offended as she sat up.

"Because…this isn't you, it'd be like I'm taking advantage of you…and I won't do that, I'm not him!"

"Him?! Who? Gin? He has a name!" Screamed Rukia furiously glaring daggers at Ichigo, her pink eyes glowing to the point of red.

"See what I mean Rukia, you're not okay, how can I physically be with you knowing that you're thinking of him?"

"So? What does it matter?!"

"Would you be okay with it if we were making love and I was thinking about let's say…I don't know…Inoue?!"

"If you want to be with her so much then you shouldn't have interfered in my life in the first place! You should have dragged her along with you and left me the hell alone!"

"Wait, you're the jealous one? You have no right to be the jealous one! I'm the one having to deal with '_the other man'_! You're fucking obsessed with Ichimaru I swear it's ridiculous! You're going to feel very stupid when it all comes back to you princess midget I just know you will!"

"Ridiculous? There's nothing wrong with being in love strawberry!"

"It does when the object of your affection is a sadistic manipulative creepy two-timing traitor who probably jacks off to _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_!"

"It's _Saw_!Get it right!"

"My point exactly!"

"Agh I can't deal with this right now!" Said Ichigo frustrated storming out of the room, but then walked back inside and glared at her.

"What?"

"This is my room, you get out!"

"Fine!" Screamed Rukia walking out of the room and slamming it hard once she got out.

* * *

"Kuchiki-san, are you okay?" Asked Orihime patting Rukia on the back as she sobbed, they were both sitting on Rukia's bed.

"Ichigo is so cruel to me, I hate it here, I swear if it wasn't for the sleeping pills you brought me I wouldn't even be able to sleep."

"It's okay Kuchiki-san, I promise things will get better once you remember everything."

"You think so?" Asked Rukia as Orihime held her.

"Of course! Kurosaki-kun is very fond of you, he might not be obvious about it, but you're the one that changed his life."

* * *

"Well, you look awfully happy," said Szayel, he and Gin were sitting in Gin's living room.

"I talked to Kurosaki yesterday."

"Hmm, should I be jealous?" Asked Szayel playfully as he ran a finger down Gin's jaw.

"He knows where Rukia is."

"Hmn, say Gin, don't you think you're taking the situation with the Kuchiki a little too personally? We don't really need her after all, we didn't want her to meet Kurosaki because she's his little muse, but now…they've met, and it wouldn't really matter since he probably already remembered. Unless…it _is _personal, and you've fallen for her."

"That's silly Szayel, and it _is _personal, but not because I'm attached to her…Rukia Kuchiki made a fool of me, and, no one, makes a fool of Gin Ichimaru," said Gin very seriously, his ruby eyes burning with hatred.

"So it's your pride then…"

"Yeah, that, and Aizen-sama thinks we could still use her, she can be used as a hostage if we find ourselves in a sticky situation."

"Sounds reasonable."

"Yeah, we just need to get'er back."

"So, what did you tell Kurosaki?"

"That starting today, I would kill three people for every day Rukia-chan wasn't with me."

"Wow Gin, so mean," pouted Szayel getting closer to Gin, "Kurosaki will feel so guilty, I'm sure we'll be seeing Kuchiki around here very soon."

"Yeah."

"Now, where were we?" Asked Szayel brushing his lips against Gin's.

* * *

"So, will you accept my apology?" Ichigo asked Rukia, they were both sitting by the kitchen counter eating lunch; the others eating in the dining room.

"Okay," smiled Rukia.

"I'm impatient by nature, you know that, well…I'm sure you'll remember that side of me one of these days," said Ichigo scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Hey lovebirds! We're serving the cake already!" Yelled Hisagi from the doorway.

"Oh, you go ahead, I had some when I made it, I'm kind of sick of it now."

"Okay." said Ichigo; he pecked her on the lips before leaving to the dining room. As soon as Ichigo left, Rukia took out her cell phone and checked the time. Three more minutes and they'd be unconscious, then she would have six hours to get out of there. She went down the hallway, and packed her clothes in her suitcase; by the time she walked into the living room everyone had already passed out.

"Thank you everyone, I know your intentions were noble, but, I just can't do this anymore," she said to them; she walked over to Ichigo and kissed his forehead, "I'm sorry Ichigo, you're a great guy, I really like you a lot, but I _love _him."

She looked at them one last time, then ran out of the cave as quickly as she could. She ran for what seemed an eternity. About twenty minutes later she stopped, resting her hands on her knees to catch her breath. She looked up, and saw that she was in a small valley, it was very cold; she was only wearing one of Ichigo's shirts and a thin black coat, her legs were freezing, the boots didn't seem to cover much. She took out her cell phone, and she clicked on the second number of her speed dial. The phone rang for a while until somebody finally picked up.

"_Hello_?"

"Yoruichi, I need you to send a plane for me, I'll pay you back I promise," said Rukia out of breath.

"_Rukia, are you okay?"_

"Yeah, just please, please send one of your planes for me, I'm very tired."

"_Well, where are you?"_

"Somewhere in the Himalaya's."

"_That doesn't exactly help you know." _

"There's a tracking chip in my cell phone but I disabled it, I'll enable it again for you to find me."

"_Okay."_

"Thank you," sighed Rukia relieved.

"_Rukia…are you really, sure, you want to come back?"_

"I…yes, yes I'm sure, I need to get back to Gin."

"_I'll send a plane right away then."_

* * *

"My oh my Gin, I say, we should do this more often, it's exhilarating," said Szayel, he and Gin were just arriving to the front door of Gin's apartment.

"I know, ya know, there's just something about killing that takes all the stress away from ya."

"Tell me about it, well, I'll see you tomorrow," said Szayel kissing Gin briefly on the lips; then he walked down the hall.

Gin opened the door and walked inside, he dropped on the couch and leaned back letting out a loud sigh. Why was this happening to him? Killing was supposed to be exhilarating, but for some reason he was feeling…remorse…pity. Maybe because Szayel had picked the victims and they turned out to be a single mother and her four and nine-year old daughters. He had become very sensitive towards children lately…he had even found himself loitering Shanghai's orphanages and 'accidentally' dropping money every three steps. It didn't help the situation that the four year-old looked like Rukia, he was having such a hard time that Szayel was the one that killed her.

Gin sighed again and closed his eyes, just the there was a knock at the door; Gin looked at it lazily, he didn't feel like getting up.

"I will kill you of you forgot something again Aporro," muttered Gin to himself; then he opened the door.

Was this…real?

Was he…dreaming?

Rukia was sitting in front of the door, weeping. She looked different, tired, thin, sick. Her beautiful violet eyes were now pink, and devoid of life. She looked at him imploringly; before either of them could say anything, she fell to her knees, and wrapped her arms around his legs.

"I'm so sorry Gin! I can't live without you, I'll die! I'd rather die than leave you again," she cried so hard that she was hiccupping. It took Gin a long time to respond, he was still in a state of shock, he had not seen her in so long…he was supposed to be mad at her, he was supposed to hate her, but somehow found that he couldn't, no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't. Perhaps it was the shock? Yes, once the shock faded he would return to hate her again.

So this was okay, for now. It was okay that he wanted to wrap his arms around her, hold her so close to himself that her body would meld to his and they would become one. It was okay that he wanted to run his lips all over her body, to grope and taste every part of her. It was okay that he wanted to hear her scream his name in ecstasy…to see her writhing beneath him in pleasure. It was okay that he wanted her to be his. It was okay that he wanted to claim her…that he wanted her eyes to turn dark with desire…desire for him.

Rukia felt weak, worthless, Gin wasn't responding to her, he wasn't speaking to her, he wasn't holding her, perhaps it was too late after all. But Rukia's thoughts completely faded once she felt him pull her up; she looked in his eyes surprised as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her up for a heated kiss, his tongue met hers instantly, and he held on to her so tightly that she thought he might crush her to death. She bit his lip and they devoured each other alive. They parted for breath, and Gin looked deeply in her eyes. She gasped in surprise when he carried her in his arms and carried her towards their bedroom.

"_Just for tonight…tomorrow will be another day…tomorrow I'll go back to hating her…"_


	16. How To Deal

A/N: So here's another chapter, for all of you that read Seducing Byakuya Kuchiki, I was going to update that today, but given certain circumstances I'll have to put it off for tomorrow, I am very sorry, but duty calls.

Enjoy, and let me know what you think!

* * *

_Never thought I'd make you perspire…never thought I'd do you the same…never thought I'd fill with desire…never thought I'd feel so ashamed…_

_..._

She had missed him, a lot. It was now two in the morning; they had spent the last four hours having sex. It was, amazing. Gin could honestly admit he had never had such mind-blowing sex in his life, not even with Rukia. The way she chanted his name…as if it were a sacred prayer, her touch, the way she accepted him into her…he had never been suctioned inside for such a long amount of time, her walls clenching him tightly…as if they were afraid to lose him.

"Ru-Rukia, why-why are you crying?" Panted Gin, having a difficult time forming words through his labored breath. She was clinging to him tightly as he pumped into her; he felt her tears smearing on his neck.

"I hurt you Gin, and I'm sorry, bu-but you must know…" she said pulling away from him enough so that she could look him in the eyes; she cupped his face, and kissed his eyelids softly, "you are the one, I know that now, and I will never leave you again..."

He looked at her surprised, and she smiled kindly at him, but her peaceful expression was broken when she was hit with another orgasm. She shut her eyes tightly, and wrapped her arms around his waist tightly as her back arched off the bed. Gin pumped harder into her, so much harder that he saw stars. He let out a loud grunt right after Rukia moaned out his name. His body remained limp as her walls clutched around his throbbing member, each wave right after the other, sucking him deeper inside of her.

"Rukia," he gasped, when he felt her nails drawing blood from his sides; her hands let go of him and dropped limply on the bed; it surprised him that even though she was in such an exhausted state, her body was trembling from the ongoing orgasm.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed her lips, softly at first, but then with a fiery passion. The pleasure was overwhelming, it shook him from head to toe, roaming and pulsing through every millimeter of his body. He let out a long moan, his body shaking in ecstasy, he held the wonderful creature beneath him closely, his face pressing against the crook of her neck as he inhaled her scent. _'Thank you, thank you'_ his body was so grateful for her, it had been too long…all the women of the world put together couldn't make him feel like this…like this little woman…this tiny girl beneath him did. After what felt like hours of numbing pleasure, her body finally gave out, and he released himself inside of her.

"Ya know…you're insanely good at this," mumbled Gin against the skin of her throat. He remained above her, his hips comfortably cradled in between her thighs, he felt himself incapable of removing himself from her core, but she didn't seem to mind; on the contrary, her arms were wrapped tightly around his torso, holding him in place.

"You're not so bad yourself," she panted out once she was able to gather some breath. Gin smirked and was about to remove himself from her, but Rukia held on to him tighter.

"Stay a little longer, I love feeling you inside me," she whispered in his ear, she bit his earlobe, then ran her tongue along his jaw and slipped it inside his mouth. Gin gladly obliged and twirled his tongue with hers, tasting every corner of her moist cave. Rukia moaned into the kiss, and Gin's hand came to cup one of her breast, kneading it until the peak became erect. His lips trailed to her neck, and he sucked lightly, taking the smooth flesh into his mouth and biting it softly.

"Gin…" She moaned out when he started pumping into her again; she ran her small hands down his chest, feeling the contours of his muscles. Her chest arched against him, and she gasped aloud when she felt his warm tongue on one of her nipples. He sucked lightly, his hungry hands running all over her body between the valley of her breasts, outlining her ribs, fingertips ghosting down to her stomach and…

His eyes widened. That reiatsu. The same one he sensed before…

"Rukia?" He pulled away from her to look her in the eyes; she looked to the side blushing. He lifted some of his weight from her and rested it on one of his arms, so that his body hovered over hers but didn't press against it. He slipped out of her carefully and looked into her eyes questionably.

"Rukia, what is that?" He asked, emphasizing his point by placing his hand on her stomach; his palm tickled from the contact; he looked at her fearfully, scared that he already knew the answer.

Rukia looked away blushing; then she turned to look at him again, her pink eyes glowing with something Gin couldn't describe.

"You see…" she said fidgeting nervously; she put her hand over the hand he placed on her stomach, and guided it a little bit towards the center; once there, he felt the reiatsu get stronger.

"It's…it's…" he said speechlessly; she nodded, blushing furiously, "but-I-how-is it mi-"

"It's yours," she said squeezing his hand, then letting it go. He ran his hand curiously across her lower stomach, lingering at places he felt the reiatsu was strongest.

"It's mine?" He asked, his eyes fixed on her stomach; Rukia nodded, "I'm gonna be a…" she nodded again, "how far along are-"

"Over three months."

This woman…this tiny girl was going to make him a father, she was going to give him a son. He knew he was in trouble, if Aizen ever found out, he'd surely kill Rukia and the child. If anything the news should terrify him but yet, all he could think about was…he's going to be a father…What was he going to do now? How would they deal with this? This changed everything…

"Rukia," he whispered, still in shock, she smiled at him, and he kissed her. A soft, pure kiss, _thank you._

* * *

"Toshiro, I'm glad you accepted the breakfast invitation, Momo has said so much about you, I just had to meet you," said Aizen, he, Toshiro, Momo, and Kira were sitting in the dining room. Kira looked at Toshiro rather resentfully, but no one other than Toshiro seemed to notice it.

"Thank you Aizen-sama, it truly is a pleasure being invited into your home," said Toshiro bowing his head respectfully.

"A friend of Momo's is a friend of ours, right Kira?" Said Aizen looking over at Kira; Kira nodded his head looking at Toshiro with a forced smile.

"I don't know if Momo told you yet, but we're getting married in a month," said Kira wrapping an arm around Momo possessively; Momo didn't look too comfortable about it.

"Yes, she told me that," said Toshiro recalling a conversation he had with Momo last night.

"Wouldn't it be lovely if Toshiro were the best man?" Said Aizen looking over at Kira.

"But Aizen-sama, we barely know each-"

"I'm sure a month from now you will. I am aware that your family isn't doing so well financially, Toshiro, and that you are an outstanding student, I don't know if you already knew this, but I am the headmaster of an elite private school in Beijing; if you want, I can have you admitted there on a scholarship."

"Aizen-sama…" said Toshiro surprised, "it would be a great honor," he said standing up and bowing.

"And Kira here would be one of your professors, what is you teach again Kira?"

"Theatre."

"Well I wasn't planning on taking-"

"Of course not, you seem like the type that would excel in important things like science and mathematics," said Aizen; even Toshiro winced at this, that must have been a low blow for Kira.

"Of course, Kira is also very good in that area, he is a businessman and biochemist working for me, I still don't see why he chose to teach that unnecessary class during the weekends, but he could very well tutor you if you need any help" said Aizen; this somewhat softened the blow.

"I will definitely consider that," said Toshiro.

"Great, then after breakfast come with me to my office; I will give the paperwork you need to sign. Your father would agree with this, right Toshiro?" Asked Aizen; Toshiro hesitated for a moment, but then nodded,

"Definitely, I'm sure he would understand."

* * *

_Why did I let it get this far…? _Thought Gin to himself as he stroke Rukia's back. They were lying down on their bed; Rukia was sleeping peacefully, her body facing down, as Gin drew invisible shapes with his fingers along her spine. Her face was turned to him and he was able to see the satisfied smile on her face.

He kissed the back of her ear, and she sighed in her sleep, turning on her side to face him. Gin stilled as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. This was wrong, all of this. They shouldn't have let _this _happen. She said she was using birth control, but then again to this Rukia it wasn't an abomination to get pregnant, she thought of him as her husband, and such an event was natural…perhaps even wonderful.

Gin's hand went to Rukia's stomach, it was still too early for others to notice the pregnancy, it was only noticeable from an extremely close proximity_. _But soon, soon it would become apparent, not only to those surrounding Rukia, but to Aizen, the child's reiatsu was strong, a fact that both frightened and made him proud.

But to the real Rukia…the Rukia she didn't remember, such a thing would bring shame; to Gin it was an inconvenience, a bump in the road. The child would suffer, his parents were enemies, he was conceived from a lie. Another thing he questioned, was whether she would be able to survive it, Shinigami pregnancies were always a dangerous thing due to the child's reiatsu, which was why many couples opted not to have children. Rukia's body was so small, and Gin was so big; he wasn't sure she would be able to carry something with his genes. They should do it a favor now and get rid of it.

* * *

"Kurosaki-kun, Kurosaki-kun…" Ichigo tried to ignore the annoying little voice and go back to sleep, but then he felt a kick in his ribs and immediately sat up.

"What the hell man!" He said furiously while rubbing his side.

"You wouldn't wake up you big oaf!" Said Ikkaku annoyed. Ichigo looked around to see everybody inside the living room, that was odd.

"What happened, why is everyone here, were you staring at me?" Said Ichigo a little concerned, was he dealing with perverts here?

"We were not staring at you Kurosaki, we were having a very important discussion, one that you should be a part of as well," said Ishida.

"What happened?" Asked Ichigo confused.

"Well…" said Orihime looking around, hoping someone else would jump in to tell him instead, but no one else did, "you see Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san…"

"What? Did something happen to Rukia?!" He asked immediately; Orihime smiled weakly and shook her head.

"Kuchiki-san left."

"What?!"

"You heard, she drugged us and left," said Hisagi.

"How?!" He asked shocked.

"The cake, she must have put something in it," said Nanao.

"But how…where is she?"

"She's with Ichimaru," said Yoruichi walking into the living room.

"Yoruichi?" Asked Ichigo surprised, "you remember?"

"Please," she scoffed, "I regained my memory before any of you did."

"So Urahara already knows?" Asked Ishida.

"A lot of people already know, Kisuke and I have spoken with Unohana and Mayuri."

"Why haven't you told us or tried to do anything about it then?" Asked Ichigo.

"You people are too rash, we wanted to know for sure what Aizen's intentions were before we did anything," said Yoruichi.

"And…?" Asked Ichigo impatiently.

"And he fooled us all along, he didn't want time to regenerate, he wanted time to create more arrancars, or should I say…Espada…" They all looked at her surprised.

"He's planning on converting more Hollows into Espada then?"

"No, not Hollows," said Yoruichi looking over at Orihime; Orihime's eyes widened when she finally understood what Yoruichi was trying to say.

"Then what?"

"Before we get into that, I think it's important to know a couple of things first, Ryyuken, Isshin!" Called Yoruichi; Ishida's and Ichigo's fathers stepped into the room.

"Father?"

"Dad?!" Both boys looked utterly confused.

"Hello my son! Have you missed me? Oh, and have you sired any children while I was gone?!" Asked Isshin trying to hug Ichigo, but Ichigo kicked him in the face and sent him crashing against the wall.

"You're so hurtful Ichigo! Masaki!" Cried Isshin taking a twenty-four by eighteen poster of his wife from his pocket and holding it tightly.

"How the fuck did he fit that in there?" Asked Ikkaku surprised; Shuhei shrugged.

* * *

Rukia awoke to an empty bed and frowned, but when she looked around her room, she smiled again, she was back. She looked in the closet and put on one of Gin's shirts. She heard noises coming from the living room, and walked over there quickly; she found Gin sitting on the couch having a glass of wine.

"Gin," she smiled hurrying over to him; she stood in front of him and fidgeted around nervously.

"Wine?" He asked; she nodded and he served her a glass, she took a seat in front of him and sipped some of the wine from her glass.

"So…" She said looking at him blushing.

"So," he said rather blatantly; this confused her.

"So what do you think?"

"About what?" He asked like he honestly didn't know what she was talking about, "so what do I think about the fact that you left and cheated on me?"

"Gin, it wasn't like that-"

"Really, then how was it?" He asked curiously as he leaned back on the couch and took a couple of sips of wine, he didn't look angry, he seemed very relaxed; he was even grinning.

"I don't know how to explain…I didn't leave because of an affair, it was…something else…"

"Hmm…well, were you with another man?"

"Not technically."

"What is _'not technically'_?"

"We didn't…you know."

"Do I?"

"Yes, you know, that thing _we _do."

"Oh," said Gin; he served himself another glass of wine.

"So, what do you think?" She asked again after a moment of silence.

"What do I think about what?"

"About…" she trailed off as she looked down at her stomach; she placed her hand on it and rubbed it lightly, "the baby."

"Hmm," said Gin, his eyes opening briefly as he looked at her stomach, "get rid of it."

"What?!" She asked surprised and very confused.

"Obviously it will only be in the way, so get rid of it," he shrugged carelessly.

"But it's a living thing, a baby, _our _baby!" She yelled at him, her eyes beginning to water.

"Don't be so dramatic Rukia dear, it's only an embryo. Besides, it would get in the way of your career; you're much too young anyway, ya can always have another."

"But-but-"

"But nothing," he said very seriously, his eyes were opened; he was frowning, "I, don't, want it." Tears streamed down Rukia's cheeks, and she tried her best to control her sobs.

"I will take ya back, but only if ya get rid of it. If ya want to keep it, there's the door," said Gin standing up and pointing at the door; Rukia looked at him outraged. Gin set the glass on the table, and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I have a couple of dates, expect me home at around nine. Oh, I'll be bringing a couple of friends over, I expect ya will show them the same courtesy ya have shown me," he said grinning evilly; he walked towards the door again but then stopped and looked back at her, "oh, by the way, ya have a week, if it's still inside of you by then, I will rip it out myself." With that he left, leaving Rukia crying on the floor.

* * *

A/N: Poor Rukia, what could evil Gin be plotting now..? And what is Aizen up to...? Tune in and find out!


	17. Hope?

**A/N:** Woah...I realize it's been a month, I'm sorry, guess I got caught up in the summer and forgot to update.

Thank you for your reviews!

* * *

"Aizen is going to do that?!" Asked Ichigo shocked; everyone else in the room was as equally surprised.

"It appears so, he has already done so with Kira, we suspect he has chosen amongst the youngest, because the spell works best on them, and they still have a large amount of growth in front of them," said Yoruichi.

"Who else do you think he may take?" Asked Uryu.

"Most likely Momo Hinamori, Toshiro Hitsugaya, and we suspect Rukia also, since they've been keeping a firm grip on her," said Yoruichi.

"We need to get them back!" Said Ichigo immediately.

"You fight for your woman son!" Yelled Isshin raising his fist in the air; the others looked at him oddly.

"But, how do you know he's going to turn Shinigami into Espada?" Asked Uryu.

"Orihime, do you mind?" Asked Yoruichi looking over at Orihime.

"It's okay," said Orihime giving her consent.

"You see, over five months ago, Aizen tried to do the same with Orihime, he was hoping to give Kurosaki a bad time by turning her against him, but it didn't work. Orihime was turned into an Arrancar, but it didn't last long, and the hole in her chest disappeared. At first we thought this might have something to do with her being a living human. But after further research on Kisuke and Mayuri's part, we discovered that the reason was that Orihime's heart was with her friends; in order for a human or shinigami to turn into an Arrancar, they must go through the same process lost earthly souls do," said Yoruichi.

"That's why he gave us each fake lives, to cause certain people grief," said Ukitake in realization.

"Wait, I'm a little lost here, what exactly is going on?" Asked Ikkaku.

"The reason souls become hollows is because they die in pain, grief, or rage, that or they live their lives as ghosts in a similar manner. Shinigami are already dead…so all they need to turn them into Arrancars is to burden them with negative emotions," said Ukitake.

"He purposely let some of you remember, so that the others surrounding you felt exiled. Toshiro Hitsugaya for example, he knew that his mother leaving would have a dramatic impact on him. Who knows what he has put poor Momo through. And Rukia, he was planning to make her miserable by making her Ichimaru's wife," said Yoruichi.

"Toshiro," said Nanao to herself feeling guilty.

"I can't believe Rukia fell for Ichimaru's lies, that bastard!" Said Ichigo enraged.

"So what's the plan now?" Asked Hisagi.

"Some of us need to go back, to try to fix what has been done. Nanao, you have to return to captain Hitsugaya as his mother, captain Kyoraku remembers, so you don't have to worry about him," said Yoruichi; Nanao nodded.

"Ichigo, it would be best if you and your 'band' returned to Shanghai, that way you can keep an eye on Rukia." Ichigo nodded.

"Hanatarou and Uryu, you would be of great help to Captain Kurotsuchi and Captain Unohana," said Yoruichi.

"What about me?" Asked Orihime worried.

"As people begin to remember they will be brought here to warm up on their abilities, you will provide them with hospitality."

"But am I staying here by myself?" She asked worried.

"Of course not my dearest Orihime! Now that I've found a safe place for them, I will be bringing my darlings Yuzu and Karin to stay with you, and captain Ukitake and Ryyuken will be staying as your protectors.

"Thank you Ishida-sama!" Beamed Orihime turning to look at Ryyuken; he looked a bit taken aback by her perkiness.

* * *

Gin was awoken by the first rays of sunlight coming through the side of a partially opened curtain. He looked to the side to find that Rukia was huddled up next to him, two other women surrounding them. He didn't enjoy doing this to her, but it was the only way to keep her out of trouble, he needed to be convincing enough. He didn't force her to participate, but he did force her to watch, and humiliated her by allowing other women to touch him as he made love to her.

There was no doubt she would hate him once she remembered everything, for putting her through so much pain, for lying, for killing her first child. But he was doing it for her. It was preferable if the baby died. He could feel how the embryo, however small, was draining much of her spiritual energy; it was clear she wouldn't survive long with it inside of her. It was fair to choose Rukia over the child, Rukia didn't know the truth and couldn't properly make the decision to keep it herself, and the embryo…it wasn't entirely living yet-not only that, but it was a mistake, yes, a mistake. A baby should spawn from love, but this one…it was formed from a lie.

Gin had a confident look on his face, he was doing the right thing, definitely. But still, that didn't change the fact that it was his baby. His flesh and blood, and he was going to send it to be killed. It didn't change the fact that he had ruined Rukia, he had taken what was most sacred to her, her virginity, her self-respect, her dignity, her baby.

It was moments like these, when he thought everything through, that the weight of all he had done came down on him. He took this girl, defiled her, hurt her, and filled her with hope…only to disappoint her again. But what made everything worse, was that he did all of this, knowing that deep down in his own twisted way, he cared for her...

Gin looked down at Rukia and chuckled to himself bitterly.

"Maybe it wasn't entirely a lie…" his fingers trailed down to her stomach, "maybe there was something…more."

There was knocking on the door, and Gin reluctantly pulled away from her to change into his pajama pants and left to the living room. When he opened the door he was not surprised to see Grimmjow and Ulquiorra there in gigais, he had sensed their reiatsus a moment ago.

"Ya want something? I'm kinda busy," said Gin smiling but looking a little annoyed.

"Aizen sent us," said Grimmjow plopping down on the couch.

"What for?"

"To confirm whether Rukia Kuchiki is here or not," said Ulquiorra stoically.

"Yea, she is, arrived a couple of hours ago. Why? Did he send for her?" Asked Gin carelessly, thought he was somewhat worried.

"No, he just wanted to know if she was here…and if there's anything we should worry about," said Grimmjow looking at Gin a bit suspiciously.

"Worry?" Asked Gin confused.

"When Aizen-sama sensed Kuchiki's presence, he became suspicious that you sent no word to him about it," said Ulquiorra.

"Well, ya gotta understand, a man has…needs," said Gin looking down at himself; Grimmjow threw a pillow at him disgusted.

"Keep that to yourself man," he whined scrunching his nose.

"Ya wanna give it a go? I brought two others?" Grimmjow considered it for a moment, and Gin almost regret suggesting it, but then Ulquiorra sent Grimmjow a warming glare.

"We're here on business Ichimaru," grunted Grimmjow standing a bit more straight.

"Suit yerself," said Gin clearing his throat, "tell Aizen I will speak to him myself later today.

"Does she remember anything yet?" Asked Ulquiorra.

"I suspect she doesn't, but I'm sure she can tell us where the others are hiding."

"That will not be necessary," said Ulquiorra turning towards the door; Grimmjow stood up and followed behind him.

"What? Doesn't Aizen-sama want to know where the others are?"

"That does not matter anymore, there's been a…change of plans," said Ulquiorra turning to look at Gin over his shoulder.

"What plans? Why didn't Aizen-sama tell me about it?" Asked Gin.

"He will explain everything to you during your meeting tonight." And with that, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow left.

* * *

"You really think your dad will let you go to Beijing?" Momo asked Toshiro, they were both sitting on the swings at the park they always met.

"He should, I've never asked anything else from him, and it won't cost him any money."

"Yes, but won't he miss you now that your mom's-"

"It was his fault she left! So I don't care, he was the one that screwed up so he deserves it!"

"That's so mean Toshiro, how do you know it's-"

"Everyone knows the story of how my parents met, and why they married…I've lived my entire life knowing that my mom never loved my dad, she was with him because of me, I ruined her life! And my dad just made things worse, being the drunk that he is…creeping her out all the time, making her angry…did you know my mom was dating one of the guitarist from _Mesmer _when my dad took advantage of her?"

"Really?"

"Yes, he was the one she wanted, not my dad…"

"Well, things happen for a reason, think about it, if your dad would have never, taken advantage of her like you say, you never would have been born."

"Well, maybe that would have been for the best." Toshiro's eyes widened when he felt a slap across his cheek. Momo was kneeling in front of him, looking at him furiously, sorrow in her eyes.

"Don't you ever say something like that again! You're very special Toshiro, you're kind, respectful, you're a genius! Do you have any idea the good you can bring to this world? How many people you can help? It's so selfish of you to say something like that, there are millions of kids around the world dying everyday…" Toshiro's eyes lowered to the ground in shame.

"You're right Momo, I'm sorry."

"Just, promise me you'll try to get those thoughts out of your head, okay?"

"Okay," said Toshiro nodding; Momo smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek, when she pulled away they were both blushing.

"Thanks Momo."

"No problem."

* * *

"Gin? Where are you going?" Asked Rukia as she walked inside the living room in her pajamas and found Gin taking his keys from the key hanger.

"Aizen-sama requested my presence," he said trying to look indifferent as she walked up to him and rested the side of her face on his chest, her fingers tracing his skin through his shirt. Against his better judgment he leaned in to take in the scent of her hair, and reluctantly pulled away from her when his eyes started to close.

"Have the girls left?" He asked; she nodded.

"Why did you bring them? We've never brought anyone to join us before," she said quietly.

"Sure we have, we used to have an open marriage, remember?"

"Yes, but we didn't do anything like that."

"I don't know then Rukia, maybe, I just don't find ya that interesting anymore."

"I see," she said looking down at the floor, "I thought about it, and, maybe you're right."

"About what?"

"I don't think our relationship is stable enough for us to…have the baby," she said rubbing her tummy sadly. Gin was surprised with her sudden decision.

"You, you're sure you don't want the baby then?" He asked; she remained silent for a moment.

"Perhaps, it's for the best, besides, I would have to leave you, and it has been established that I never want to leave you again. It's not the time for it, maybe in the future," she said looking down at her stomach and rubbing it lovingly.

Gin couldn't take it any longer, he pulled her hands away from her stomach and sank to his knees in front of her, he buried his face on her belly and wrapped his arms around her. Confused, Rukia lifted her hand to pat his head.

"Gin?"

"I'm sorry, but ya must understand," he mumbled into her stomach, he kept his face buried there, he didn't want her to see his face right now.

"I know, I understand you don't trust me right now, and that's not the kind of enviornment to raise a child in." Gin composed himself, then stood up and grinned at her.

"I'm glad ya understand Rukia-chan."

"You should probably go, you'll be late to see Aizen-sama," she said smiling at him and wiping a single tear from his face; it surprised him to see it there.

"I'll see you later," he said pulling away from her again; she waved at him as he left out the door. Once Gin left, Rukia picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"_Hello? Kurotsuchi residence," It was Unohana's voice._

"Hello, Dr. Unohana, this is Rukia Ichimaru."

"_Ichimaru-san! You're back," she said almost sounding disappointed._

"Yes, I am."

"_Well, are you all right?"_

"Of course."

"_Well, I'm glad."_

"Listen, Dr. Unohana, I…I want to make an appointment."

"_Sure, how does next week sound?"_

"That's…that's great."

"_What is the appointment for?"_

"I…" she paused for a moment, shutting her eyes to force the words out of her mouth, "I plan to abort my child." They were silent for a moment, and Rukia could have sworn she heard a gasp of surprised from Dr. Unohana.

"_Does Ichimaru-sama know about this?"_

"Yes, and he agrees."

"_Is it…" Unohana paused to find the right words, "is it his child?"_

"Yes, but we both find this an inappropriate time to reproduce."

_"Very well then, considering what the appointment is for, I'll need you to come in three days for a checkup before we…proceed."_

"Okay, thank you Dr. Unohana."

_"No problem, take care Ichimaru-san, and please, think this through,"_ said Unohana before hanging up.

* * *

"So what's goin' on Aizen-sama? Ya kinda got me in the dark, even the Espada seem to be ahead of things," said Gin, he was sitting in front of Aizen's desk. Aizen looked at him momentarily before taking out two Cuban cigars, he took one for himself and stuffed the other in Gin's mouth; Gin's eyes opened in surprise.

"Well, thanks for the cigar Aizen-sama," he said cheerfully.

"You like them? Good, I bought you a pack, you can use them to celebrate, what…six months from now?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand Aizen-sama," said Gin, though he knew exactly where this conversation was going. Aizen got up from his chair and approached Gin; Gin stood up as well.

"You're not the only one that's been kept in the dark, it seems there's something you've been hiding from me as well, Kuchiki's pregnancy," said Aizen; Gin's eyes widened in fear.

"W-well we're getting rid of it, I-I'm sorry Aizen-sama for-" but he stopped when Aizen started to laugh.

"Sorry? What for? Congratulations!" said Aizen smiling at him and patting him on the back as he hugged him.

"I, I don't understand."

"Well, this is a time for celebration is it not? Don't give me this nonsense about abortion."

"You're not upset?"

"Of course not," said Aizen; Gin looked at him doubtfully, "I'll tell you what, I'll even be the godfather."

"But…ya said…what…why?" Asked Gin at a loss for words.

"See, this is why I told you last, I wanted it to be a surprise," said Aizen sitting down by his desk, signaling for Gin to sit as well.

"What's the surprise?"

"There will be numbers added to our happy family, and not only your child, but Rukia, Momo, Toshiro, Byakuya, and we'll see if we can get Renji, Soi Fon, and Yumichika."

"How?"

"With the Hogyoku, you remember what we tried with that Inoue girl? Well I found a successful way to make it work, now these individuals will become my Espadas, with time of course, I still need a little bit of time. And your wife, she will be the main project."

"Why Rukia?"

"Since the Hogyoku was inside of her for so long…well, it sort of became attached to her, the Hogyoku is ten times stronger when it's close to Rukia, and Rukia is also stronger when she is close to it."

"That means…"

"Yes, it means she can go through with the pregnancy without any danger," said Aizen leaning forward, "if you leave it to me, you can have a happy family with her. But like everything else there is a catch, and that catch will be, changing her soul, permanently."


	18. A Different Strategy

A/N: well, I had fun writing this, I hope you have fun reading it ^_^

* * *

"Ichimaru-san, you don't know how great it is to have you back!" Smiled Momo eagerly standing up to hug Rukia tightly.

"Yeah Rukia, what happened?" Asked Renji, he was sitting by the table, the three friends were having breakfast at a café down the block of Renji's studio.

"I suppose I just needed some time to think, things were a little complicated with me and Gin," she said sitting down to join them.

"You could have at least called, or left a message, we were all so worried about you, where were you anyway?"

"I was camping."

"Camping?"

"Yeah, at the Himalayas."

"The Himalayas?! Why on earth would you want to do that?!" Asked Momo surprised.

"I don't know, I just felt like camping," said Rukia shrugging it off.

"Well it's a good thing you came back in time for the Louie Vuitton add, he was already considering replacing you with another model."

"Who was he planning on replacing me with?"

"Loly."

"Agh I hate her, she's so conceited," sighed Momo.

"Well it's a good thing you got back, she is perhaps the only other female Asian model out there that can compete with you. And thanks for coming back for the new project for my gallery," said Renji.

"No problem, who else is going to be in it?"

"Soi Fon, Yumichika, Byakuya, Lisa, oh, and I convinced your brother to be in it along with his guitarist, Grimmjow."

"Kiki?!" Asked Rukia surprised; Renji snickered.

"You still call him that?"

"Why not? Ulquiorra sounds weird anyway."

"And Lisa-san too?! When did she get back from Japan?" Asked Momo excited.

"Just yesterday, her and her little sister Hiyori arrived last night," said Renji.

"I'm glad, I haven't seen her in three years," said Rukia.

"Well, we should get going to the studio, the others will be there in about fifteen minutes."

"What if they're late?"

"Rukia, you're the only one that makes a habit of getting there two hours after."

* * *

Toshiro sat on the couch of his living room, he stared at the blank television screen thoughtfully. He wasn't sure how to approach his father about studying at Beijing, ever since his mother left his father had been very lonely; he was afraid that loneliness would affect his chances of being allowed to study away from home. He turned around when he heard the door open; Shunsui walked inside the house and dropped his equipment on the floor. He wiped his sweaty brow then looked over at Toshiro and smiled.

"Oi, what's wrong with you? What has you so glum on a Saturday afternoon?"

"Dad, there's something I need to talk to you about, but I need you to think it through before you say no."

"What's this about?" Asked Shunsui curiously sitting next to him on the couch.

"I've been accepted to a very prestigious school in Beijing."

"Well that's great Shiro-chan, what school are we talking about?"

"Aizen Sosuke's Institute for Boys." Shunsui's smile disappeared, and he looked very serious, he remained quiet for a moment, with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"No."

"But…you were fine with it a moment ago-"

"I don't want you studying in that man's school."

"But…why?!" Asked Toshiro looking furious.

"I don't trust him, he is a tyrant Toshiro, an institute belonging to such a man could not possibly instruct you into becoming a good man."

"Good man?!" Asked Toshiro outraged; he stood up suddenly, "how can someone like you talk about ethics?! You're a hypocrite! It's your fault mom left! You took advantage of her! I was born from a mistake! You were a pedophile! How dare you speak that way of Aizen-sama?! You'll never be half the man that he is!"

"I'm sorry Toshiro, but it is for your own good, you can attend any other school, but not that one."

"You…that's unreasonable! You can't hold me back! I won't let you!" Toshiro stormed out of there and to his room. Shunsui sighed and took a drink of the sake bottle on the table.

"That's why I chose not to procreate, looks like I made the right decision after all."

* * *

"Are you all right? I was very worried about you," said Byakuya, almost in a whisper he and Rukia were sitting by a corner of the room, away from all the others.

"I'm fine, I just needed some time to think and-" she stopped talking when Byakuya took one of her hands in his, and pressed his lips to it. She couldn't see his face, for his hair cascaded over it. She expected him to pull away quickly, but he didn't; she was taken aback when she felt something went on her palm. She cupped his cheek and tilted his face up to look at him. His eyes were watery, and there were tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" She whispered concerned, just in case the others heard.

"The thought of loosing you, it scared me. Lately…lately I've been having dreams, in them, I watch you die, and there's nothing I can do about it, I feel powerless."

"I'm not dead, I'm right here, you don't have to be scared anymore," she said running her hand on his face, and she smiled. At the sight of her smile, he felt more at ease.

"Thank you for coming back," he said; he close his eyes and kissed her hand. She felt odd, there was an intimacy to it that wasn't there before, not even the last time they had sex.

"Thank you Byakuya." He let go of her hand and they walked towards the others; Rukia shook away the momentary fluttery feeling in her stomach.

* * *

"I wonder how Kurosaki-kun and the others are doing. I'm so excited that Kurosaki-kun's sisters will be joining us tomorrow," said Orihime, she was in the kitchen washing the dishes; she looked over at Ryyuken who was sitting by the table reading a medicine book and drinking a cup of tea.

"Ishida-sama? Have you seen Ukitake-taicho?"

"I believe he is in his room," said Ryyuken turning back to his book; Orihime observed him. They were both silent for a while, then Ryyuken turned to look at Orihime, annoyed.

"Is there something else you need? Inoue-san?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Orihime turning away embarrassed, "I was just wondering, would Ishida-sama like to taste my strawberry cake soaked in pineapple juice with pea puree and filled with a mixture of red bean and anchovy paste? In between the layers it has an assortment of kiwi, carrots, onion, and banana, all tossed in a garlic and chocolate vinaigrette." Ryyuken looked at her, a look of shock on his face.

"You don't want to taste it, do you? I don't blame you, everyone turns it down when I offer it to them," said Orihime sadly.

"It's just, those ingredients, I've never known anyone to mix them together…"

"I'm sorry if it's not to your liking Ishida-sama, I'll just make some for myself then."

"It is an abomination Inoue-san!" Said Ryyuken standing up and walking towards her; Orihime was on the verge of tears, if he didn't like it he didn't have to be so mean.

"It is an abomination for you to think I wouldn't eat such a delicacy!"

"Huh? You…want to taste it?" Asked Orihime surprised; there was a large smile on her face.

"I don't want to taste it Inoue-san, I want to indulge in it. Had I known about your culinary expertise I would have told Uryu long ago to bring you for our festive gatherings."

"I'm glad you admire my cooking style Ishida-sama!"

"Yes well, I am a man that knows about the fine things in life," said Ryyuken sitting down again and getting back to his book, "perhaps I will share my own recipes with you one day."

"Ishida-sama cooks too?!"

"Of course, I published a single book of my recipes a couple of years back. I didn't sell copies because I knew Kurosaki-sama would be even more jealous of me. You see, we compete in everything, I'm already the better doctor, I wouldn't want to make him feel worse if he finds out about my excellent cooking."

"Ishida-sama! That's so noble of you! You know, I get the feeling we're gonna get along very well!" Beamed Orihime.

"Yes, I daresay we will."

* * *

"Gin? What brings you here?" Asked Rukia as she ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him, she and Byakuya were in the parking lot getting in their cars when she spotted Gin already waiting for her.

"Aizen-sama invited us for dinner."

"But I'm not dressed for it."

"It doesn't matter, it's not a formal dinner."

"What about my car?"

"I'll send someone to pick it up."

"Okay, if you insist," she sighed; she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him on the lips.

"Good evening Ichimaru-sama," said a voice interrupting; Gin turned to look at Byakuya.

"Kuchiki-sama, it's been a while."

"It certainly has," said Byakuya looking at him warily; Rukia noticed the tension between them and got in between them trying to look as casual as possible.

"Well, we don't want to be late for Aizen-sama's dinner," laughed Rukia weakly; she took Gin's hand and pulled him away from Byakuya.

"You're right, we'll see ya Kuchiki."

"Yes, a good evening to you too," said Byakuya; Gin and Rukia climbed into the car.

Gin and Rukia stayed in the car; Gin waited for Byakuya to leave in his car, then he turned over to Rukia and wrapped an arm around her waist. She looked at him surprised, there was a mischievous smile on his face.

"Gin? What are you doing?"

"I do believe we've never had car sex."

"But, in the backseat?"

"No, right…" he climbed over the gear shift and on top of her, "here."

"But…there's no space," she said growing a little worried, his body pressed tightly against hers.

"We'll make do," he said spreading her legs and settling himself in between. She was wearing a dress, and this made access much easier.

"But Gin…" she whimpered as he lavished her neck with kisses, it felt good, but she felt she was suffocating, the space was too confined, his lower body was pressing tightly against hers, she could feel his arousal, and it excited her, but it was also hurting her.

"Not like this, there's a hotel around the corner let's just go there…"

"Nonsense Rukia-chan, I won't let ya spoil my fun," he said pressing his lips against hers, she was going to protest, but a couple of seconds of his tongue twirling with hers made her forget about the pain in her lower abdomen, and she gave in. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed her way down his jaw to his neck, where she began to suck diligently.

"Rukia…" he groaned as his hands slid down to her shoulders, he removed her jacket, then untied the back of her halter dress, exposing her chest. His hands came down to her breasts and he kneaded them thoroughly, pinching them gently to get a reaction from her, which he did. She moaned against the skin of his neck, and her hands immediately came down to unbutton his pants.

Catching on to the signal, Gin pulled slightly away from Rukia, he shifter her so she towered over him a little, then his mouth latched on to one of her breasts. Rukia threw her head back in ecstasy, her fingers intertwined themselves in his hair, pulling him closer to her, urging him to take more of her, which he did.

"Gin…" her voice came out pants, she cried out again with he switched to the other breast. In one quick movement he removed her panties, throwing them to the driver's seat and returning to his place between her legs. He lowered his pants and boxers a bit, enough so that his cock sprung free of its confines.

Rukia's eyes immediately lowered. He was very big today, well, he was big everyday, but there was something odd about Gin, something she had never asked him about, there were days when his penis was larger than it usually was, today was one of those days. Upon seeing it some of the lust in her body began to evaporate, he was very big, they were in such a confined space, and given their physical position…she knew it would hurt. Her hips moved away from his instinctively, and she turned her head to the side.

"Gin, please…not here," she whimpered.

"It'll be okay…I promise ya…" he cooed in her ear, his hands came down to rub her thighs comfortingly, and his lips sprinkled kisses along her jaw line and ear.

Once he felt her relax, he pressed his hips closer to hers, to the point that he could feel his cock dancing along her folds and around her opening. He rubbed her thighs again, then rubbed up to her hips. Without any other warning, he entered her, and she flinched. He couldn't get it in on the first try, since she was so small, so he penetrated her again, this time holding on to her hips to keep himself buried within her. She groaned in protest, but he remained inside of her, perfectly still, waiting for her to adjust. Once she adjusted to his size, he began to move. She remained still beneath him, allowing him to do most of the work, but once she relaxed more, she willingly participated.

"You're wearing too many clothes…"

"We'll have to keep it that way, it'll take me longer to get dressed," he whispered in her ear.

"It's not fair," she whined, desperate to feel his hot skin beneath her palms. Without a second thought she ripped his shirt open and pulled his undershirt over his head; he looked at her surprised.

"That shirt was expensive."

"Shut up and tend to your husbandly duties," she said wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a heated kiss. Her hands ran down to his chest, she outlined the contours of his muscles, feeling as the skin grew warm and slippery under her touch. He thrust into her harder, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, meeting his thrusts. His hands went to her breasts…her fingernails scraped his chest. He thrust a final time, and exploded inside of her as her walls milked him dry.

"Ooh…Gin!"

"Rukia…"

* * *

"I do believe Mr. and Mrs. Ichimaru are late," said Aizen looking down at his watch, he was in the dining room with Momo, Szayel, and Kira.

"Maybe there was a detour," said Kira.

"Or maybe Mr. Ichimaru decided to start the party early," snickered Szayel; Aizen glared at him, "umm…sorry." Just then Gin and Rukia were escorted into the dining room. They both looked very disheveled, and Gin wore his black undershirt, his dress shirt had been ruined.

"Gin, Rukia, please join us," said Aizen.

"Thank you Aizen-sama," said Rukia bowing; she and Gin took a seat in front of Kira and Momo. They were brought salads as their beginning course by one of the servants.

"So, Ichimaru-san, Gin tells me you are expecting." Rukia dropped the fork on her plate upon hearing that. Gin too appeared surprised, in fact, everyone in the room seemed surprised; Momo's second reaction was to smile.

"Congratulation Ichimaru-san!" Beamed Momo.

"W-well…Gin and I have decided it is not the right time to reproduce, right Gin?" Said Rukia looking over at Gin; Gin nodded, "so we plan to abort."

"But that's so cruel Ichimaru-san! Why would you want to kill your own baby?" Pouted Momo.

"Well…it's complicated," she said scratching the back of her neck nervously.

"That's nonsense…abortion, why ever would you want to do such a barbaric thing?" Said Aizen with distaste.

"Well," said Gin clearing his throat, "neither of us are ready for it Aizen-sama, I think that's reason enough."

"But that's so cruel, even coming from you Gin. If what worries you is Ichimaru-san's career, worry not, I will personally see to it that she gets other photo shoots. You know Aveeno and Olay are looking for a pregnant model for their upcoming commercials. So your wife will not stay out of the scene."

"Really Aizen-sama? That would be wonderful!" Said Rukia excited, "but…we're still getting an abortion, it's what, we, want."

"Well I'm sure that's not what Gin wants. Why just yesterday Gin expressed to me his lament over the abortion, but he viewed it necessary to save your career. Right Gin? You want Rukia to keep the child," said Aizen looking at Gin; Gin knew what the look in Aizen's eyes meant. _You better follow along_. Rukia looked at Gin expectantly, hope apparent in her eyes; Gin sighed.

"Well, ya got me, yes, I was doin' it for Rukia's benefit. If there is a way for her to save her career, then there's no longer a need for an abortion." Rukia wanted to throw her arms around him and kiss him senseless, but she kept in mind that there were people watching them, so instead she bowed.

"Thank you, Gin."

"Aizen-sama, you are a wonderful man, thank you for helping Ichimaru-san!" Said Momo looking at him with admiration.

"It was my pleasure, it would be horrible of me not to try and help such close friends. I just want the two of you to be happy," said Aizen looking over at Gin and Rukia.

"Yes, thank you Aizen-sama," said Rukia bowing.

"Don't mention it," said Aizen.

"Aizen-sama, there is a boy waiting for you in your office," said a servant walking inside the dining room.

"Well I wonder who it could be, excuse me, please enjoy your dinner," said Aizen standing up.

* * *

Aizen was smiling to himself all the way to his office, things were coming along perfectly. He had Rukia, Momo, and Kira in his hands, and he was sure he also had…someone else. Aizen's suspicions were confirmed when he walked inside his office and saw a familiar figure standing in front of his desk.

"Toshiro, what a surprise to see you here so late in the night. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Please, Aizen-sama, do not judge me," said Toshiro bowing nervously, "but I left my home. My father could not see reason, he wouldn't let me study in your institute, I am only looking out for my future."

"Don't worry son," said Aizen patting his head; Toshiro looked up at him surprised, "I understand, you can stay here for now if you'd like, I can have you enrolled and in Beijing by tomorrow night."

"Really? Aizen-sama, you are too kind, how can I ever repay you for what you've done for me?"

"Don't worry, all I ask in return, is that you be loyal to me, become my apprentice, give me your trusting friendship…and I will give you the world."


	19. Breaking Her

A/N: I know it's been forever, and I apologize, but I've been crazy busy. Here's the next CH. I'm not entirely happy with it, but i wanted to upload something, this has been in my computer for sometime; I've been editing here and there, but I think I'll leave it as is. Timeline is 6 months and 2 weeks after winter war.

I'm not too sure when I'll upload next, but I gurantee the next CH will be exciting, it's Momo's wedding and lots of things are going to happen.

* * *

1 Month Later, April

It was a beautiful April morning, and Rukia was dying to go outside and go the Yu Yuan gardens for a nice walk, surely the flowers had bloomed nicely, since the snow had melted a couple of weeks ago. Unfortunately, things were not going as she planned, three weeks ago, when she went to visit Unohana, she was informed of how delicate her pregnancy had become.

The child was very big, and Rukia was a very small woman; she was four and a half months along, yet her stomach was showing a six month pregnancy. The baby was fine apparently, but Rukia found herself growing easily exhausted, she rarely got any sleep in the night, and doing simple everyday tasks became painful. She was put on bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy, only being allowed to wander their apartment.

And so she settled for sitting on a chair outside, in the balcony of their apartment. She sipped her morning tea as she snuggled into her pajamas. She was able to see the entire city from this view, but it was not cars and skyscrapers she wanted to see, but flowers, mountains, blossom trees. She stood up, placing her cup of tea on the coffee table, and walked over to the ledge, sighing as she rested her chin on her palm.

Gin was walking to the living room when he saw her standing there, deep in thought. Wordlessly, he walked over to her, and stopped a couple of steps behind her.

"You're up early."

"I couldn't sleep," replied Rukia, still looking out at the skyline. Gin brought himself closer to her, until her back was pressed against his chest, and the scent of her hair filled his nostrils. He wrapped his arms around her, and tucked his head in the juncture of her neck and shoulder. He nuzzled her neck briefly, and sighed as his hands rubbed her arms.

"Aren't ya cold?"

"Yes, but as soon as I step inside I get really hot, I can't seem to find my place anymore."

"Well, it'll be over soon."

"Soon? I have another four months left."

"Well, think of it this way, it won't last forever," he said kissing her cheek.

"That's easy for you to say, you're not the one with a growing living thing inside you. Just imagine, for a second, what it feels like to have something of that magnitude inside you, stretching your stomach, moving your organs, stretching your muscles to an extent that if it were to happen all at once you would probably die of the pain," said Rukia with an odd enthusiasm.

"You're making our son sound like cancer, or a parasite," said Gin giving her forehead a quick kiss and letting go of her.

"But wait, I'm not done, you see, all of this is happening from inside your uterus, to think that it is capable of stretching that much. Think of my poor uterus Gin, imagine how wobbly and stretched out it's going to be when the baby is out, and my vagina! You're not going to like me anymore because I'll be loose," said Rukia pouting; Gin laughed.

"Rukia dear, you do know that eventually all your organs are going to realign, and yes, your vagina will turn back to normal…and your uterus too," he said patting her on the head.

"I'm sorry, it just feels weird, I feel like I'm not a human anymore, but rather a vessel, I'll never be just me again, even when he's out, he will always be a part of me."

"Does that trouble ya?" He asked.

"No, it's just…odd I guess, to have an extension of myself, it's like…when I die I won't really be dead, because I will still live in him. Have you ever wondered Gin…whether having kids is a way of achieving immortality?"

"How many hours did ya sleep last night?" Asked Gin suspiciously.

"I don't know, about three," she said thoughtfully; then she yelped in surprise when Gin picked her up, gathering her in his arms; she wrapped her arms around his neck to hold on.

"Ya need to sleep," he said walking them back inside.

"But I'm not sleepy," she whined as he laid her down on the bed.

"I have to go to work, promise me you'll at least try," he said looking at her seriously; she hesitated but then nodded. He placed a pillow behind her lower back and tucked her in, making sure her back was aligned on a comfortable position.

"I'll be home later…and you're not a vessel, get that outta your head will ya?" He said pecking her lips, before kissing her in earnest. Rukia giggled and pulled away to look at him.

"What is it?"

"Your kisses are sloppy, like a dog's."

"Oh yeah?" He said looking at her mischievously; she looked outraged when he started licking her face.

"Gin you…you…you wolf!"

"Wolf eh? Well I think I'll just eat ya up then Little Red Riding Hood."

"Gin you have to work! Gin!" Then she burst into laughter as he attacked her with kisses and tickles.

* * *

"Look at me sweetie…wait, no, you're a tiger, not a dove, come on, roar!"

"That's it, I'm done for today," said Soi Fon throwing the fake dagger on her hand to the floor. She had been having a photo shoot with Renji Abarai, but lately her concentration wasn't there. At first she thought it was sexual pent up frustration because of her husband leaving her, but even now that she began to become active again, she could not seem to shake this feeling away, it made her feel like she was suffocating.

"What the hell Soi? What's up?!" Asked Renji as he walked over to Soi Fon who was sitting on a chair, taking a drink from her water bottle.

"I don't know, I just need a break okay? I've been touring Europe non-stop for the past month; I guess I was wrong to think spending a weekend back home would relax me," she sighed.

"You need to stop thinking about it Soi, if it wasn't meant to be it wasn't meant to be," said Renji as they both sat on separate chairs.

"Yeah I know, I'm not one to dwell on such things, but, it's just so unlike Jushiro to up and leave like that," sighed Soi.

"Well, you're seeing that editor from France right?"

"Oh, Solomon? Yes, but, it's more of a…"

"Fling?"

"I guess you could call it that. I swear I hate him! How dare he do something like this to me?! No man ever runs off on me! I swear if he left me for another woman I will castrate him with my bare hands!" screamed Soi with a murderous look on her face and her fists clenched.

"U-okay, w-well, you know Soi, if you're not feeling well, we can do this another time," said Renji, very frightened of her at this point. Soi looked at him and laughed.

"Don't worry Renji, you're not in any danger."

"Well that's a relief," sighed Renji, "so, are you going to Momo Hinamori's wedding next week?"

"I don't know, I suppose, it would be rude of me not to show up, considering Aizen-sama personally brought me the invitation. I do hate weddings though, my own one was so under wraps, but I suppose I could make an exception for Momo, she's such a sweet girl."

"Yes, she is, Kira is a lucky man. So, what do you think, should we go on with the photo shoot?" Asked Renji; Soi looked thoughtful for a moment, but then nodded at him.

"Okay."

* * *

Orihime stood in the kitchen whisking ingredients together for her crème brulee. She hummed to herself ignorant of the fact that she was being watched. She bend down to take out the glasses from the bottom cupboard, and almost dropped them on the floor when the somber face of the eldest Ishida regarded her with disdain from the other side of the counter.

"Ishida-sama, you scared me, I didn't hear you coming," sighed Orihime exhaling a deep breath.

"How could you?"

"How could I what?"

"How could you forget to add chopped liver to the crème brulee," said Ryyuken taking out a plastic bag of chopped pieces of liver.

"I'm sorry Ishida-sama, but Karin complained about the pieces last time, she said she wanted me to keep to the recipe this time," pouted Orihime in disappointment.

"Poor Inoue-san, it must be dreadful being forced to contain one's culinary artistry," said Ryyuken patting her on the head as Orihime contained her tears, "no worries, when we've fixed all of this, I'll help you publish your own cookbook."

"You would do that for me Ishida-sama?" Asked Orihime brightening up.

"Of course Inoue-san, I would do anything for the woman I…" but he stopped what he was saying and pulled his hand away from her.

"What is it Ishida-sama?" Asked Orihime concerned; she went around the counter and stood directly in front of him.

"Inoue…Orihime, may I call you that?" He asked taking her hand, and Orihime nodded, "Orihime, there has been something constantly in my mind the last couple of weeks, I have never met a woman who I enjoy spending so much time with, and I…" he cupped her face and leaned forward a little bit more, " I think I lo-"

"Ishida-sama!" Ryyuken immediately let go of Orihime and the two of them turned to look at a very worried Jushiro Ukitake.

"Yes captain Ukitake?" Asked Ryyuken a little irritated.

"I'm missing something, it's a special pipe used in the compression of the mod soul capsules. I will have to leave back to Shanghai to get it from captain Mayuri," sighed Ukitake.

"When will you be leaving?" Asked Ryyuken.

"Tomorrow."

"Well, Ukitake-taicho, since you will be in Shanghai, could you bring me some groceries? I've been wanting to make some nabe; I was going to wait for Kurosaki-kun to come in a few weeks, but since you're going I can make it much sooner!" Smiled Orihime excited.

"Yes, I suppose, just make a list of what you will need. I will be in my room packing," said Ukitake, and he left the two alone again.

"So, what was it you were going to tell me Ishida-sama?" Asked Orihime with a naïve smile on her face.

"Umm…never mind, I think it may be too soon for that, in the future perhaps," said Ryyuken, perhaps it was much too soon for that; only time would tell it the girl returned his feelings, since she was obviously oblivious to them at the moment.

* * *

Gin would be gone most of the day, he had made it clear to her that he would be returning in the night. Rukia always took these opportunities to do something she loved. She went to _Yamamoto's Cheap and Affordable Café_. Truth be told, she loved this place since the first time she came here with Ichigo over six months ago. So much had happened since then, and since her return to Shanghai she enjoyed coming here to reminisce…and to buy a slice of their delicious pie, she suspected her baby loved it very much, since she craved it constantly throughout her pregnancy.

Rukia heard the bell of the door of the shop ring, and she turned to see if it was him. Another reason she came here, was to see him, her dear friend, the one that confused her to no end, but made her feel a sense of security that no one else seemed to make her feel, not even the man she loved. Ichigo Kurosaki walked into the café with his usual frown, which was contrasted with that playful smirk he had every time he saw her.

"You're here early, wanted to see me that badly did you?" Smirked Ichigo as he took a seat in front of her, they were in a corner in the back, keeping themselves away from the windows, just in case a paparazzi decided to show up.

"No, I was bored, besides, it's been established that our relationship is only platonic," said Rukia. A week after her arrival at Shanghai, she met Ichigo outside of Renji's studio, he pulled her to the side and apologized for everything they put her through; he agreed to never bring up anything that happened those couple of months in the Himalayas, if she agreed to be his friend again, she accepted of course.

"So, how's everything, you know, I'm starting to agree your bastard of a husband…maybe it would be for the best if you stayed in your apartment, you need to take care of yourself; I'll find a way to visit you while he's gone."

"I'll make do, I'm tired of being in the apartment all the time, I still have a long way to go, yell at me about this when I'm in my sixth month."

"Well, the way things are looking, it wouldn't surprise me if you pop it out in the seventh month, that thing's huge, gets bigger every time I see it," said Ichigo looking at her stomach.

"Well, the sooner the better I guess," said Rukia patting her stomach, then her eyes went wide, "excuse me would you?" She said; then she rushed to the restroom.

Ichigo sighed as he watched her leave. It was hard to believe, but he learned how to deal with it. When he arrived to Shanghai, and they met up with Mayuri and Unohana, Unohana informed him of Rukia's condition. She told him that Rukia was with child, Ichimaru's child. He was in shock at first, then furious, he broke a handful of important things in Mayuri's lab, where Unohana informed him. It took him five days to accept it, to calm his nerves enough to stop moping, get out of his room, and find Rukia. He needed to befriend her, to keep her under close surveillance.

The first two weeks were hard, it was difficult to fake that he accepted her resolve to remain with Ichimaru, and come to terms with the fact that she was carrying his child. He wanted to scream at her, shout in her face for doing something so stupid, for allowing herself to become pregnant with the fucker's child. Nothing would be the same now, the situation had become much more difficult to get out of. Before, once Rukia remembered, he could have helped her forget about him, but now, she would have a constant reminder of his deceit. He would accept the child as his own, that would not be an issue, but his Rukia, the real one from his memories, would never be the same again.

* * *

"I have great news, Toshiro Hitsugaya is now one of us," said Aizen, he and Gin were sitting in his office; he was pleased to see his former lieutenant so surprised.

"So soon? Great news indeed," said Gin with a wicked grin on his face. Aizen loved to see that smile, it assured him that his Gin was still the same. The Kuchiki wench had bewitched him, possessed his heart, but underneath it all, he knew his soul was still as dark, he was the same boy that loved the color of blood.

"My dear Momo and your wife are next."

"Did you invite Kurosaki-kun to the wedding?"

"Of course, it would be awfully rude of me not to," said Aizen serving himself a glass of red wine, "Gin, there is something you need to be aware of. You do know…that we will not be able to convert Rukia if she is, happy."

Gin's eyes opened at this, and Aizen noted that the color of his eyes was the same as the wine he was drinking. He swirled the wine in the class and took another drink.

"What did you have in mind?" Asked Gin.

"This Rukia, the one we have created, what brings her the most misery is you. She's afraid of her beloved Gin deserting her, not loving her. Gin, I need you to be unfaithful to Rukia, and be obvious about it.

"With who do you suggest?"

"Anyone, I will give you the freedom of choosing; I am already sure you will be choosing Matsumoto Rangiku though, am I correct?"

"Yea, Ran is very dear to me, if I have to cheat on Rukia-chan it might as well be with her," said Gin thoughtfully. He didn't want to do this to Rukia, but he knew it was the only way.

"I'd like to get this whole ordeal with as soon as possible, so there are other things I'd like to try to quicken the process."

"Like what?"

"You are no stranger to open marriages, so, this should not be too difficult. Gin, you will share Rukia with me."

"Share? You mean…"

"Yes. I will take your wife, and you will watch as I do it," said Aizen with a devilish smile on his face, "you will only watch the first time, after that you will be involved in it."

"Aizen-sama, you can't possible be serious," said Gin shocked.

"I'm very serious, Gin. This is something you are no stranger to, have you forgotten the fun you and I have had with some of the Arrancars women? All the orgies? You are most certainly not a stranger to my body, nor I to yours."

"I know that, but Rukia's not-"

"It doesn't matter if it's something she's not accustomed to, isn't the point to make her miserable? We'll give her a go for a couple of weeks, then, we'll start to add more, men, women, it won't matter, we'll even throw a dog in there to make it more exciting."

"I can't do that to her, she's the mother of my child."

"Yes, and that is why you will allow it. Rukia will leave you Gin, if she remembers, or do you really think she would stick around after knowing everything? The only way for her to stay, is if we convert her. Your betrayal, coupled with the sexual atrocities that will be forced upon her, will make her miserable enough for us to covert her. Or do you have a better idea?"

"No, I don't," said Gin in surrender.

"Then we will follow my plan."

* * *

That night, Gin could not sleep. He kept a careful eye on the woman next to him. He didn't want to share her with anyone else, he didn't want to bring her pain. Sure, he liked to tease her constantly, torture her, but only when it came to sex. He was always careful how hard he bit, how far he went with his teasing, her little gasps of pain stimulated him, but everything was always done in moderation. He didn't want to bring her real pain, the physical pain he knew she would receive if she participated in any of Aizen-sama's groups, and the pain she would feel knowing that he cheated, betrayed.

"Why so pensive?" Asked Rukia running her fingers over her husband's chest, it was two in the morning, and she had woken up twice to see him still awake.

"I'm not, I just can't sleep," he mumbled into her hair.

"Something's bothering you, I can tell," she said sprinkling light kisses on the side of his neck; Gin closed his eyes and held her closer.

"Just some stuff at work, now go to sleep, ya need it more than I."

"Fine," she sighed, "but wake me up in the morning will you? I have an appointment with Dr. Unohana."

"Night Rukia."

"Night Gin."

"Night Luke."

"Night daddy," said Rukia in a sugary high-pitched voice.

"Why does my son sound like a girl?"

"Because he likes Chappy the rabbit."

"In your dreams, ya will not litter my son with Chappy costumes and or plush toys and decorations."

"Not even one little plush toy?" She whined giving his earlobe a little bite and sucking on it lightly.

"No."

"Not even one little one?" She asked climbing on top of him and straddling him.

"I don't know, maybe ya can convince me," he mumbled into her throat, he sucked on the side of her neck and cupped one of her bare breasts.

"You love taking advantage of me don't you?" She whined, carefully lowering herself on him, and stopping until he was completely sheathed inside of her.

"You're the devious one that knows how to get what she wants," he said placing his hands on her hips to aid her with the rocking.

"But you accept it," she gasped swaying her head back and arching her back as she picked up the speed.

"I just can't pass on the chance," said Gin sitting up so that his face was level with hers, he cupped her face and ravished her mouth. He took her tongue into his mouth and sucked on it; Rukia wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair.

Minutes later she climaxed; he followed soon after. He flipped her over and set her gently on the bed, she was exhausted; he knew she would fall asleep any second. Her tired little body couldn't take very much nowadays. This worried him. How would this broken little thing respond to all the difficult trials ahead?


End file.
